Cofre de Luz de Luna
by WnDyy.Loony
Summary: Varias personas cambiaran sus creencias... sus personalidades.... sus cuerpos.... Todo por un maldito cofre... varios te amos... un solo significado...COMPLETO
1. Cambios ¿Extremos?

**Capitulo 1: Cambios… ¿Extremos?**

Era una noche fría, el castillo estaba un poco solitario… Hace unas semanas que habían comenzado el colegio… Realmente todo iba muy bien… Pero esa tarde algo iría extrañamente de cabeza… Todo cambiaría en sus vidas…

- Vamos, Ron… Será mejor apresurarnos, no querrás que ellos se enojen con nosotros… Vamos…

- Ay, Harry… Ellas no se enojaran…

Minutos después…

- ¡Harry¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarme esperar aquí?-preguntó Ron exasperado.

- Pero si tu me dijiste que teníamos que…

- No debiste hacerme caso, Harry… ¡Vamos!-dijo Ron y lo jaló del brazo.

Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo por las escaleras de la Sala Común, y pronto llegaron al Gran Comedor.

- Llegan tarde-dijo Hermione mirándoles, pidiendo una explicación.

- Fue Harry-dijo de inmediato Ron, Harry abrió la boca sin poder creerlo- Él me hizo caso cuando dije que podíamos quedarnos un tiempo más… Creo q no debimos…

- ¿Qué hay de cenar?-preguntó Harry a Ginny, mientras Hermione regañaba a Ron.

- Pues tacos… Y más haya ahí un poco de ensalada Rusa… Esta rico… Todos los viernes deberían ser así…

- Hola, chicos-dijo Luna sentándose junto a Harry.

Luna Lovegood había cambiado mucho durantes su quinto año sexto para Harry, su pelo ya no estaba sucio, y sus facciones faciales eran más hermosas, aparte de eso seguía siendo la misma "Lunática", aun leía el Quisquilloso, y aun llevaba la varita en la oreja izquierda.

- Hola, Luna-dijeron los otros a coro.

- ¡Ah!

Neville acababa de sentarse cuando su sapo, Trevor dio un salto hasta la mesa, pero entro en el jarrón de jugo, salpicando a todos…

- Disculpa-dijo Neville quitando a Trevor con una mano y con la otra dándole una servilleta a Luna.

- Oh, esta bien…

La cena estuvo muy bien, hasta que de pronto…

- Se nos hizo tarde… Vamonos… ¡Hasta luego!-dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba a Ron y Harry de la mano, despidiéndose de los otros.

Corrieron hasta llegar al sétimo piso…

- ¿Pueden explicarme, nuevamente, por que venimos aquí?-preguntó Harry mirando por la ventana, le pareció ver que nevaba…

- Vamos, Harry, te lo hemos dicho miles de veces… Buscamos aquel cofre de la leyenda Luz de Luna…-dijo Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos frente a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Apareció el pomo de la puerta y Hermione y Ron entraron de inmediato, Harry miró por última vez la ventana, todo debía ser parte de su imaginación…

- Vamos, Harry

Ron lo jalo dentro de la habitación…

Buscaron dentro de una habitación con miles de artefactos extraños.

La leyenda decía que el cofre de Luz de Luna tenía un gran secreto en él, que solo el amor verdadero podría romper. Un hechizo poderoso que ni aun el mago más poderoso podría romper.

- Ya se eso… ¿Pueden decirme para que queremos encontrar ese cofre?-preguntó Harry mientras miraba algo parecido a una flauta con cara de luna…

- Por que talvez esto te ayude a vencer al Señor Tenebroso…

- Dile Voldemort, Hermione-dijo Ron, con un escalofrío mal disimulado.

- Da lo mismo… ¿Por qué tenemos que venir todos¿Por lo que dice la leyenda?

- No seas tonto… Pero necesitamos de los ingenios de los tres… Mi inteligencia-Inflo un poco el pecho- Tu valentía y la astucia de Ron-dijo Hermione.

- El que todos ayudáramos a rescatar la piedra filosofal una vez con todas esas características… No quiere decir que siempre sea así…

- Bien-dijo Ron- Entonces que Voldemort reine por siempre… Y nosotros estamos poniendo un pie en la tumba automáticamente…

Ron iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto escucharon unos pasos…

- Vamos, ellos no se darán cuenta de nada-dijo Ginny.

- Por mi esta bien… Ellos deberían confiar más en nosotros-coincidió Neville.

- Ok… Iremos… Pero que ellos no se den cuenta-dijo Luna.

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia el sétimo piso, vieron la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres entre abierta…

- Como que no tienen mucho cerebro ellos¿no?-dijo Luna.

- Bueno… Supongo que un error lo comete cualquiera…- dijo Ginny.

- Uno tan estupido no lo creo-dijo Luna abriendo la puerta con el mayor silencio posible…

Pero la sala estaba tan vacía que sonó eco, y sus pasos resonaron ampliados miles de veces… Seguidos de otros que no eran suyos…

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos… Podrían ser Mortífagos… -dijo Hermione.

Sus pasos, juntos con los de "los otros" se ampliaban cada vez más…

Se separaron… Harry se fue por el pasillo del centro… Cuando de pronto golpeó su pie contra algo duro…

- ¡Maldi…¿Qué diablos…?

En el suelo, ahí frente a el, estaba ese cofre… Era hermoso… Tenia dos medias Lunas a cada lado y en el centro un circulo con un corazón y una estrella.

Harry, lleno de emoción, abrió el cofre… Sintió como este le tragaba… y solo pudo gritar:

- ¡Maldita sea!

Ron y Hermione oyeron el grito de Harry y fueron de inmediato donde el, pero cuando llegaron donde se suponía estaba Harry, solo vieron el cofre cerrado…

- ¿Dónde se abra metido ese?-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el cofre, y junto con Ron lo abrieron.

Sintieron como se sumergían dentro del cofre, como los succionaba…

- ¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí?... tengo sue…

De pronto, dentro del cofre, se encontraban las almas de Harry, Ron y Hermione en un sueño profundo…

- ¡¡Maldita Sea!!

- ¡Ese era Harry!-dijo Ginny.

Los tres corrieron hacia donde provenía el grito. Pero no vieron nada, solo un cofre cerrado en el suelo…

- ¡Oh, Por Dios¡Encontraron el cofre de Luz de Luna!-dijo Luna sorprendida- Es la Leyenda más famosa, luego de la Cámara de los Secretos…

- ¿Y que hace?-preguntó Neville, aun mirando el cofre con desconfianza…

- Nadie lo sabe… Nunca habían encontrado esto… Pero si se murmuraba que el primer mago de la historia lo creo… Sabían exactamente que hacia… Pero eso fue hace más de diez mil años atrás…

- ¿Lo abrimos?-dijo Ginny, que extrañamente se sentía atraída por el cofre…

Luna y Neville se miraron… Y asintieron…

Entre los tres alzaron el cofre, y lo colocaron en la palma de sus manos y todos lo abrieron al mismo tiempo…

Nuevamente el cofre los succiono a los tres…

- ¡miren! -dijo Luna… De pronto Neville cayó a un lado, dormido… Le siguió Ginny- ¿Qué esta pasando¿Harry, Ron, Hermione¿Están bien¿Por qué…?

Ahora, seis almas jóvenes se encontraban en el cofre, dormidas… Mientras sus cuerpos, en el mismo cofre N/a: tengan en cuenta que la magia lo puede todo, hacían un juego… sin saber que hacían en realidad…

Horas después Harry despertó… Habían salido ya del cofre… Miro a todos… Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny y ¿el mismo?

Exacto. Ahí frente a el estaba su cuerpo… Inconsciente… Miro su cuerpo…Pero veía borroso…

- ¿Ron?-dijo Harry, desesperadamente, moviendo a su amigo…

- ¿Ron?-repitió este- ¿Luna a ti que te pasa¡Soy Hermione!

- ¿Hermione¿Luna¿De que hablas Ron?

Los demás despertaron… y al mirar su cuerpo como paso con Harry Dieron un grito…

- ¡Calmense! -dijo "Ron" cerrando la puerta, con llave.

- ¿Cómo solucionaremos esto?

- ¿Qué ah pasado?

- Es obvio, Neville… Cambiamos de cuerpos…

- Yo soy Ginny…

- Ok… Diga cada uno quien es…- tu primero… Neville…

- ¡Soy Ginny!-dijo "Neville".

- ¡Soy Neville!- dijo "Ginny".

- ¡Soy Hermione!- dijo "Ron".

- ¡Soy Ron!-dijo "Hermione"

- y yo Luna- dijo "Harry".

- Así que yo soy Harry, en el cuerpo de Luna…

Todos hicieron un silencio extraño… Hasta que…

- ¡Esta nevando!-dijo "Luna", mirando por la ventana… No había sido una alucinación antes…

- ¿Nevando en Setiembre?-dijo "Ron".- Es extraño…

Todos salieron de esa sala, sin antes tomar el cofre…

Corrieron hasta llegar a los terrenos… Donde efectivamente estaba nevando…

- ¡Genial!-dijo "Harry"- Esto es maravilloso…

Pronto él y Luna estaban jugando con la nieve…

- ¡Harry, Luna! Dejen de jugar… ¡Harry, basta!

- Ya pare -dijo "Luna".

Todos quedaron nuevamente en silencio…

- Tengo que volver a mi Sala Común, hoy cambiaran las contraseñas-dijo "Harry".

- Tu no puedes llegar a Ravenclaw con mi cuerpo-repuso "Luna".- Yo tengo q ir a tu Sala Común y tu a la mía… Junto con los demás…

Mientras "Ron" y "Neville" hablaban… "Hermione" y "Ginny" se veían preocupadas… "Luna" y "Harry" cambiaban información sobre sus casas…

- ¡Listo!-dijo "Luna"- Recuerden… Ron tú te llamas Hermione…. Hermione tu Ron… Ginny tú te llamas Neville… Neville tu Ginny… Luna… Tú eres… yo… es decir Harry… y yo soy Luna… Nadie puede enterarse de esto… Debo irme a la Sala Común de Ra… A mi Sala Común… Nos vemos mañana…

"Luna" entro al castillo, recordando todo lo que "Harry" le había dicho…

- Será mejor volver a la Sala Común… Ron, Neville… No se separen… Ginny y yo estaremos también unidos… Recuerden quien es quien-dijo "Ron".

- ¿Y yo? -dijo "Harry".

- hum… Yo soy Ron... y Ginny Neville… Te conviene venir con nosotras…

- Esta bien-dijo "Harry" distraídamente…

Todos entraron al castillo, talvez más unidos de lo normal…

"Neville", "Ron" y "Harry" adelantaron el paso, como si temieran algo…

- Esto será más difícil de lo que creí… hum… Hermione-dijo "Ginny".

- Ya lo creo, Ginny.

Entraron a su Sala Común. Inmediatamente "Hermione" y "Ginny" iban hacia el dormitorio de chicos… Pero en eso "Ron" les echo una mirada… mientras señalaba disimuladamente el dormitorio de chicas…

- Esto será un sueño-dijo "Hermione" a "Ginny" y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

Fueron directo al dormitorio de chicas, donde Parvati y Lavander tenían una guerra de almohadas… Estaban en ropa interior…

Ron, en sus adentros, se le caía la baba, se veían bellísimas… Neville, mientras tanto, no sabía como actuar o que decir…

- ¡Mira llego Hermione¡Ah, y Ginny!-dijo Lavander, mirando a su actual cuñada.

- ¡Lavander!-dijo "Hermione" mirando el cuerpo de su novia… Y de pronto sintió como un hueco en el estomago… Al pensar que Lavander no tenia algo que el quería… ¿Pero que era eso?

"Luna" se dirigía hacia su Sala Común, mientras caminaba la gente le decía cosas como "Lunática, lunática Lovegood" pero sinceramente el no tenia tiempo para eso. Claro que se sintió relajado cuando paso por un pasillo en donde nadie presto atención a su presencia… Pero luego sintió lastima por Luna, lo que debía estar soportando al estar siendo el…

Llego frente a un retrato de una luz… o algo parecido… Harry no supo que era en realidad…

- ¡Estrellas brillantes!-dijo "Luna" y entro a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, a decir verdad era igual a la de Griffindor, excepto por los colores azules y plateados… Y por el gran águila que estaba sobre la chimenea…

- ¡Luna!-dijo un chico de ojos azules y pelo castaño.- No sabía donde estabas…

- ¿Ah?-dijo "Luna" un tanto desubicada, mientras el chico le arrastraba hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea.

El chico era de la misma edad de Luna. Algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí lo miraban, fascinabas…

- ¿Qué has hecho? No me has hablado últimamente…

- Este… ¿Siempre te eh tenido mucha confianza, no?-dijo "Luna", no sabia que decir…

- Claro… Pero yo…

- ¡Hola, David! Si quieres salir un momento con nosotras-dijo una chica morena, atrás suyo había cinco chicas más.

- No, gracias, será para otra…

Las chicas miraron de mala gana a "Luna" y siguieron su camino…

- Me tienen arto…

- ¡Debemos hablar David!-dijo "Luna".

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común, muchos se les quedaron viendo…

- ¿Pasa algo, Luna?

- Mira… ¿Sabes sobre el cofre de Luz de Luna?-él asintió- Bueno… Mira unos amigos y yo lo descubrimos… y el resultado no fue nada bueno… mira, en realidad no soy Luna… Soy Harry Potter…

- Luna¿estas bien?

- Te eh dicho que no soy Luna… Soy Harry… Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar mi cuerpo… Luna esta en mi cuerpo…

- Es que yo… No se como… Se supone que esa leyenda habla del verdadero amor… supongo que deberán encontrar el verdadero amor para ser liberados…

- ¿Verdadero Amor?-dijo "Luna" talvez más alto de lo normal, pues algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí (más que todo mujeres) miraron sorprendidos a aquellos dos…- Pero eso podría llevarnos años…

- Entonces pasaran años en el cuerpo del otro-dijo David.- Además, tu amor verdadero podría estar en Hogwarts…

- ¿Tu?-dijo de pronto "Luna", David miro a Harry muy extrañado.- Es decir¡Tu eres el verdadero amor de Luna!

- No… Soy solo su amigo… Solo que Luna es especial… Y no se... Tiene algo especial…

- Hablas muy bien de ella, debes ser su alma gemela…

- ¡Harry! Mira, confió en ti… Igual que confió en Luna… Pero creo que si quieres deshacerte del cuerpo de Luna lo más pronto posible… No vas a conseguir nada…

- ¿Y que hago?

- Pensar en TUS amigAs… nada más… Debo irme… Bueno… Talvez "Harry" pueda ayudarme en lo que quiero…

- ¿Luna te ayuda¿En que?

- Cosas entre ella y yo…

Sin más David se marcho de ahí…

Luna se sentía muy extraña, ropa de hombre, cuarto lleno de hombres, aun sabiendo que Ginny era Neville y Hermione Ron, los veía como hombres y se sentía un tanto perdido. Extrañaba a David, se suponía que ese día era la junta importante… ¿Y si David hablaba de eso con Harry?

- ¡Harry¡Ven acá!-dijo Dean. "Harry" dio un respingo, se sintió un poco torpe, y fue donde Dean, bajo las miradas de "Ron" y "Neville".

- Hey… ¿Tu no andas con Ginny?-preguntó Seamus.

- Que yo sepa no-dijo "Harry" torpemente…

- ¿Disculpa?-dijo Dean.

- Dame un segundo… Gin… ¡Neville!-corrigió "Harry" a tiempo. Ginny fue donde ella.- ¿Tu estas saliendo con Harry?-susurró. Ella negó.- Gracias, Neville… Luego te comento aquello…

- ¿Y?-preguntó Seamus.

- Lo siento… Es que Neville y yo tenemos una apuesta… En fin… No, yo no estoy saliendo con Ginny… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por que este calenturiento-señaló a Dean- quiere salir con ella… La ve hermosa…

- ¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?-pregunto "Harry".

- Vamos, Harry… De seguro me rechaza… Además… Recuerda aquello que había pasado gracias a Malfoy…

- Como olvidarlo-comentó "Harry" de mala gana.- Pero no fuiste tu... ¿?

- Claro que no… Todo fue planeado por Malfoy…

Tiempo atrás Dean había invitado a Ginny a salir, sin embargo, por culpa de Malfoy, que controlaba a Dean, todo salio mal. Malfoy controlaba a Dean, haciendo que este le dijera cosas groseras a Ginny, que normalmente nunca le hubiera dicho.

- Pues ella cree que si fuiste tu-dijo "Harry".

- ¡Harry! Se suponías que tú ibas a hablar con ella sobre esto… Claro, que aun así no me perdono… Pero¿tú hablaste con ella, no?

- ¡Ah! Si, si hable con ella… Pero por lo mismo… Ella sigue creyendo que fuiste tú… Seguiré tratando de convencerla…

- ¡Dame esos cinco, amigo! Gracias-dijo Dean estrechando la mano de Harry.

Luna se dirigió donde Ginny y Hermione:

- Ginny… ¿Harry hablo contigo sobre lo de Dean?

- No me hagas recordar eso, Luna… Bueno, sí… Si hablo conmigo… Pero me dijo que había sido todo obra de Malfoy… Lo que no tiene sentido…

- A menos de que Dean y Seamus sepan que yo no soy Harry… Yo les creo, Ginny… Se me parecen sinceros…

- ¿Para que te habían llamado?

- Por que Dean… bueno… Quiere volver a conquistar a Ginny… Y va hacer todo para conseguirlo…

Ginny se metió en la cama de Neville, un tanto molesta y confundida… Ni Hermione ni Luna supieron que hacer… Al poco rato también se fueron a dormir…

Espero les guste aunque sea este pedacito


	2. ¿Creen que? ¡Oh, Dios mio!

Capitulo 2: ¿Creen que…? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor…

- ¡Harry!

Luna se volvió y vio a Harry corriendo… Pensó que su cara se veía un tanto extraña…

- ¿L-luna? ¿Estás bien?-dijo "Harry" torpemente.

- Claro… No pude dormir bien… Diles a los otros que los esperamos en el lago luego de desayunar…

- Pero tu no has… es decir… yo no eh desayunado…

- Esto es importante… Solo diles eso…

Luna se encogió de hombros y fue donde los otros:

- Harry y…-empezó "Harry" pero Seamus levanto la mirada.- Luna y yo los esperamos por el lago luego del desayuno…

Luna fue de nuevo con Harry y este le tomo de la mano y lo jalo y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al lago.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Mira… David,-Luna abrió los ojos- Me dio una idea de cómo cambiar de cuerpos…

- ¿Cuál?

- Primero que no debemos preocuparnos tanto por cambiar de cuerpos… Y luego el amor…

- ¿El amor? No le has hecho nada a mi cuerpo, ¿cierto?

- Oh, no-dijo "Luna" y un rubor rojo salio del cuerpo de la chica.- Claro que no… Me refiero a encontrar el amor verdadero…

- ¿Estas seguro?

- No, por eso te iba a decir que fuéramos primero a aquella sala para estar seguros… Podría jurar que vi un libro con el mismo signo…

- Esta bien… Vamos…

Esta vez fue Luna quien tomo la mano de Harry y juntos fueron corrieron hasta el sétimo piso.

- hum… Pero… ¿Qué…crees…que…haces?-dijo "Hermione" al ver que "Ron" le daba comida con el tenedor, en la boca.

- No quiero que comas como cerdo en mi cuerpo…

- Entonces tu comerás lo que yo quiero que comas-dijo "Hermione" e hizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo Hermione.

La escena era realmente comprometedora, ambos dándose de comer en la boca. Si alguien llegara a verlos, alguien como…

- ¡Lavander!-dijo "Neville" dándole una patada a su hermano por debajo de la mesa.

Ron y Hermione pararon de hacer eso, y empezaron a comer normalmente…

- ¡Ron!-dijo Lavander y abrazo a "Ron". Todos abrieron los ojos. Hermione se quedo quieta.- ¿No me vas a saludar?

- No lo…-empezó "Hermione".

Lavander le dio un gran beso a "Ron".

-"Ron" se levanto con la cara verde y salió corriendo hacia los baños.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo "Ginny".

- Mira, niñita estupida… A ti no te importa lo que yo haga con tu hermano…

- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Tú no eres así, Lavander!

- ¡Hermione! No seas ilusa…

Lavander se fue de ahí.

- Te lo eh dicho muchas veces, Ron, ella es una hipócrita-dijo "Neville".

- Ya me doy cuenta, Gin… No puedo creer que te haya llamado estupida… Bueno a Neville… Pero por que ella creía que eras tú…

- No te preocupes… Ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo "Neville".

- Iré a ver a Her… digo… a Ron-dijo "Hermione" al ver como Dean se le quedaba mirando. Se levanto y fue directo hacia los baños de hombres.- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas ahí?

De pronto se escucho como esforzando la garganta, estaba vomitando…

Ron fue al primer baño que vio y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Hermione, bueno Ron de cuerpo, vomitando sobre el retrete…

- No puedo creer que me haya besado una mujer… Me siento asquerosa…

- Mira el lado positivo… Me beso a mi, no a ti-dijo Ron mientras hacia que Hermione le pasara una mano por el hombro, para estabilizarla.

- Claro… Pero tú no sentiste sus labios… Oh, no…-Hermione se inclino un poco y vomito otro poco.

- Será mejor que olvides esto…

Salieron del baño, bajo las miradas de muchos: ¡Ron y Hermione de cuerpos /almas saliendo juntos del baño, y abrazados!

- ¿Qué miran?-les grito "Hermione". - ¿Vamos a la Sala Común?

- No, será mejor ir a la biblioteca… Estoy bien-dijo al ver la mirada de Ron.- Será mejor buscar algo sobre ese maldito cofre….

- Esta bien… Oh no-dijo Ron. Lavander se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué vienes abrazado de ella?

- ¿No ves que le estoy ayudando?-dijo Ron, tratando de imitar a Hermione. N/a: Claro que Hermione nunca diría eso je, je

- Es con mi novio, no contigo-dijo Lavander.

Ron le metió la uña a Hermione por el costado, sonriendo disimuladamente, pero Hermione si le entendió.

- Pues aquí estoy, Lavander… Y no le hables así a Hermione, ella es mi amiga… Además… Ya me viste, estoy perfectamente…Ahora dame un tiempo solo…

- ¿Y esta?-dijo Lavander señalando a "Hermione".

- Vuelve la burra al trigo-murmuro "Hermione".

- Ya te eh dicho que no le hables así… Se llama Hermione… Y ella esta cuidándome solo unos segundos… No te preocupes más… Estoy bien-dijo "Ron" sonriendo.

Siguieron caminando dejando a una Lavander confundida.

- Lo hiciste bien, Hermione… Ya me doy cuenta de que ella no es la que me conviene-dijo "Hermione".

- No te preocupes… Fue un placer… ¿Te digo algo?-dijo Hermione, Ron la miro, vio su propio cuerpo con mala cara.- Ella no me ah caído bien… Desde el año pasado… Cuando… cuando me dijo que era preferible que me alejara de ti… O sino yo saldría perdiendo…

- Me alegro que no le hayas hecho caso-dijo "Hermione".

- Espero que esos estén bien… Neville tengo que hablar contigo-dijo "Neville".- ¿Qué tal si vamos afuera?

Ambos se levantaron silenciosamente, bajo la mirada confundida de Dean.

- ¿Pasa algo?-dijo "Ginny" cuando estuvieron por el lago.

- Mira, es sobre Dean… Ahora que tú me representas… Si Dean se te acerca… Por más que te pregunte si quieres salir o algo parecido… Simplemente ven donde mi… Es decir, Donde "Neville", ¿ok?-dijo "Neville" rápidamente.

- Esta bien, pero… ¿A vos si te interesa Dean?

- Claro… y ayer Luna, como si fuera Harry, hablo con el… Y el dijo que haría lo imposible por conseguir mi amor…

- Supongo que cualquier ser humano enamorado lo haría-comento "Ginny".

- ¡Si! Eso es lo bueno… Por que quiere decir que el esta enamorado de mi-dijo "Neville" con una gran sonrisa.- Bueno, ¿lo harás?

- Claro… Oye… ¿Y si intenta besarme, como paso con Hermione-"Ron"?-dijo "Ginny" un tanto nervioso.

- ¡Oh!... No demuestres asco, por favor… Te lo ruego-añadió al ver la cara de Neville- Además, lo más seguro que para cuando el quiera besarme ya hayamos cambiado de cuerpos…

- Ah… Entonces supongo que esta bien…

- Gracias Neville-"Neville" lo abrazo.

- No, oye… Se ve muy gay que un hombre abrasé de esa forma a una mujer… Oh Dios… ¡Eso se escucho gay!-repuso "Ginny".

Ginny sonrió.

- ¿No deberían estar aquí los demás?-dijo "Ginny" esquivando la mirada de "Neville".

- ¿Qué?... Ah… si… debería ser… ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

- Vamos a aquella Sala… De seguro están allá…

- No hay tanta prisa-dijo "Neville" sonriente.- Además no quiero correr… acabo de comer y eso me produce nauseas…

Luna y Harry entraron nuevamente a esa sala…

- Estoy seguro de que es por acá… Ven-dijo "Luna" a "Harry".

- ¿Sabes? Es extraño ver el cuerpo de uno al frente… Verlo caminar y todo…

- Yo no se… Pero yo hoy no me bañe-dijo "Luna" un poco sonrojado, mientras buscaban el libro- Y no se… creo q estar sin bañar dos días seguidos no es muy higiénico que digamos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-dijo "Harry", mirando un libro con una gran estrella en el.

- Bueno… Que tenemos que bañarnos alguna vez…

- Yo me bañe hoy-dijo "Harry" dándose la vuelta… Quedando frente a frente de "Luna".

- ¿Qué? Osea que tú… ¿Tú me viste…desnudo?

- Obvio que no… Utilice tu ropa interior… y luego me la cambie sin mirar… Tus cosas-dijo "Harry" aguantándose las ganas de reír.

- Entonces… ¿No hay problema de que yo me bañe?

- Claro que si lo hay…-"Luna" le miro O.o sin expresión definida.- bueno… Yo soy mujer… Y bueno… Tengo COSAS más grandes que las tuyas… COSAS que no se pueden ocultar tan fácilmente…

- ¿Te refieres a esto?-dijo "Luna" señalando los pechos del cuerpo de Luna.

- No te atrevas a tocarlos… Harry… Te lo advierto… ¡Es mi cuerpo!

- No me gusta estar sucio…

- Si quieres les digo a alguien que me ayude a bañar y listo…

- ¡Luna! Eso no tiene sentido… Mira, esta bien… No importa si miras… mis COSAS-dijo "Luna" bastante abochornado- Pero báñame… Esta bien… Si deseas no bañare tu cuerpo…

- Esta bien… Confió en ti-dijo "Harry" con la cabeza abajo…- Pero por favor… No toques mucho…

- no lo haré, te lo juro…

- ¿Escuchaste eso?... Se escucho como… algo… espera… Alguien más esta aquí…

- ¿Cómo…? ¡DEMONIOS!

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!!

De la nada había salido un ser pequeño de ojos grandes, como pelotas de tennis, orejas tan largas y extremadamente pequeño…

- ¡Dobby! No vuelvas a salir de la nada… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Disculpa… Señorita yo no la conozco a usted…

- No, mire… Nosotros…

"Luna" jalo a "Harry" del brazo…

- no le digas absolutamente nada… Finge ser yo unos segundos… Dile que será mejor que se vaya, que estamos haciendo cosas importantes…

Fueron donde Dobby:

- Mira, Dobby… Es mejor que te marches de aquí… Estamos ocupados…

- Discúlpeme señor, yo no sabia… Los dejare para que sigan hablando sobre "sus cosas"

Luna se sonrojo bajo el cuerpo de Harry, y este dijo:

- Eres un atrevido…

- Dobby, no le digas a nadie sobre esto… Si lo haces, Dobby… Temo que tendré que hacer algo que no quisiera…

- ¿Qué cosa, señor?-dijo Dobby atemorizado.

- Yo… tendré que…

Harry se coloco para decirle al oído a Luna, lo cual puso a Dobby un poco confundido.

- Dobby, yo tendré que dejar de hablarte… y lo lamento… Tendré que llamar solo a Kretcher… es decir… Kreacher…-dijo "Harry".

- No, no, señor… Le juro que yo no diré nada de esto… Lo juro…

Y sin más Dobby salio corriendo.

- Creo que deberíamos… hablar de estas cosas… en otro tiempo-dijo "Harry" sonrojada.

Ron y Hermione iban entrando a la biblioteca cuando escucharon algo muy extraño…

- Y dicen algo sobre los efectos del Cofre de Luz de Luna…

- Mira… No creo que ellos hayan encontrado el cofre… Además, se que estuvieron en el Ministerio y todo esto… pero da lo mismo… Además, no les paso nada…

- ¡Hola, Hanna! ¿De que hablan?-dijo "Ron" cansada, saliendo de detrás de los estantes...

- ¡Ron! ehm… bueno… Solo comentábamos las últimas noticias...

- Ah, ¿si? ¿Cuáles?

- Bueno…Ron, andan diciendo que Tu, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna Lovegood descubrieron el cofre de Luz de Luna…

Ron se hecho una carcajada desde el cuerpo de Hermione que no le dio mucha gracia a esta.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Que mentirosos! ¡No deberían creer todo lo que los demás dicen!

Ron se volvió, y el Ron de cuerpo lo tomo del brazo, más fuerte de lo normal…

- ¿Por qué haces que yo me vea más ruda? Espero sepas imitarme un poco mejor

- Vamos, Hermione, pero si se lo creyeron…

- ¡Ush! Eso ahora no importa… debemos saber quien dijo algo de esto.-dijo "Ron".

Salieron corriendo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres… Pero al doblar una esquina chocaron con Ginny y Neville…

- Hola-dijeron todos con un toque de nerviosismo.

- ¿A dónde iban ustedes dos?

- Bueno… ehm… Íbamos a la Sala de los Menesteres…-dijo "Ron".

- je, je Raro ver venir de mi hermano tanta sinceridad…

- Ja, ja, ja… que chistoso-dijo "Hermione" con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tenemos que hacer… Algo tipo reunión… ¡Es urgente!

Y, extrañamente, en ese momento paso "Harry" corriendo, con la cara roja…

- ¡Lu…! ¡Harry!-grito "Neville".

Pero esta no volvió a ver…

- ehm… ¡Harry!-grito "Luna" corriendo a prisa hacia ellos.- Hey, chicos… Ya vuelvo… Léanse esto, por favor…

Y dicho esto les tiro el libro "Cofre de Luz de Luna", y salio corriendo detrás de "Harry"…

- ¿A estos que les pasa?-dijo "Hermione".

- No lo se…

- Algo le tuvo que decir Harry para que Luna se pusiera así…

Hermione miraba la portada del libro…

- ¿"Cofre de Luz de Luna"? ¡Esto es la solución!

Fueron a la Sala Común y empezaron a leer…

- Aquí dice que para volver a nuestros cuerpos debemos encontrar el amor eterno…- Todos se miraron...- también dice que no es necesario que sean las mismas personas que entraron en el cofre…

- ¿Y eso que?-dijo "Neville" de mala gana.- Podríamos durar años en encontrar el amor verdadero…

- Lo se… Pero creo que esta es la única solución…

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!-dijo de pronto "Ginny".

- ¿Qué?

- Si se supone que Harry y Luna encontraron esto primero… Y en el dice que debemos encontrar el amor verdadero… Y Ginny dice que Luna se puso así por algo que debió decirle Harry… ¿Qué creen que le dijo si esto es del amor?

Todos quedaron en silencio.

- Jamás… Harry no seria capaz de decirle a Luna que… Bueno… Ustedes saben…

- ¿acaso ustedes creen que Harry le pidió a Luna que hicieran el amor?-pregunto "Hermione".

Volvieron a hacer silencio.

- Será mejor buscar a esos dos…


	3. Problemas y¿Soluciones?

**Capitulo 3: Problemas… y ¿Soluciones?**

Ese cuarteto empezó a correr, tratando de buscar a Harry y Luna, pero no los encontraban. E iban preguntando por ellos dos a cualquiera que se le cruzara enfrente. Pero no los encontraban, hasta que…

- ¡Ginny!-dijo una voz. Neville se volvió- Tu no, Neville, dije Ginny…

Todos quedaron en silencio…

- ¡David!

- ¿David?-dijeron "Ginny", Ron y Hermione.

- Si, hola… Ginny, necesito hablar con Harry y Luna… Por cierto… Sé todo respecto a lo que les sucedió a ustedes en el Cofre de Luz de Luna…

- ¿Harry te lo dijo?

- Harry y Luna han estado hablando conmigo, Luna por cartas y Harry de frente…

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar con ellos?

- Miren… Le dije a Harry que una de las formas para que volvieran a sus respectivos cuerpos seria que encontraran el amor verdadero… Pero Harry esta tan desesperado por volver a su cuerpo… Creo que tiene miedo de que Luna haga algo que no es debido… O algo así… Y creo que el se cree con la capacidad para engañar a su propio corazón… Y la verdad no se que pueda hacer para engañarse a si mismo… Y mis peores temores es que lo intente con Luna

- ¡Dios! Tenemos pensamientos algo parecidos…

- ¡Eso es lo de menos!-dijo "Ron"- Debemos encontrarlos lo más rápido posible…

- Bien…Será mejor separarnos…

- Bueno… Vamos los chicos por acá y las mujeres por allá…

- ¿Al decir "chicos" te refieres a Ginny y a mi, o a ustedes dos?-pregunto "Ron".

- ehm… Yo, Neville y David iremos por acá… y Ginny y tu se irán por allá… ¡Vamos!

Pronto se separaron y empezaron a buscar más a prisa.

- Oh, esperen… -dijo "Hermione" y pronto se agacho para atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

- Neville-dijo David en voz baja para que Ron no escuchara- Yo se bien quien te interesa… Y oye, no necesito esconderme para escuchar conversaciones privadas…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Te refieres a…?

- ¡Ahora si, vamos!

Volvieron a emprender el camino, y Neville miraba de reojo a David. Pero no quería decir nada enfrente de Ron.

- ¿Dónde podrían estar?-dijo "Hermione" pensando mientras miraba por los pasillos.

- No lo se… Es que siquiera se que es lo que ellos buscan…

Luego de dos horas de buscar, y no encontrar, fueron al Gran Comedor, a comer algo, pues ya estaban cansados.

Hermione sirvió un tanto en un plato y se lo dio a Ron, y este sirvió, talvez más de lo necesario, en un plato y se lo pasó a Hermione.

- Me alegro de que ya no se pasen la comida por la boca…

- ¡Oh, cállate, Ginny!-dijo "Hermione" empezando a comer.

Esa noche, por el lago… Luna se dirigía temerosa de saber lo que iba a encontrar ahí… A menos que Harry no se atreviera… Pero Harry no era así… Y todo era su culpa…

- ¿Harry?-dijo tratando de ver, lo cual era casi imposible.

- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo de pronto una voz.

- ¡David! Yo… solo…. Yo solo… Estaba… Bueno… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-dijo Luna.

- Tengo que advertirte sobre este chico Potter, mira, no se que es lo que haya entendido… Y sabes que cuentas con nosotros…

- David, tranquilo, yo confió tanto en Harry como confió en ti, y lo sabes… Confía en mí… Yo se cuidarme-le dijo Luna sonriendo.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Yo solo… Bueno… Solo buscaba unos… aretes…

- Te ayudo…

- No, gracias… se que pronto las encontrare… ¡Vamos, David! Ve…

David miro a Luna, solo miraba los ojos vacíos de Harry… No veía ningún sentimiento en ellos…

- Luna, ya te lo eh dicho… No puedes mentirme… Yo se mucho más de lo que tu sabes…

- Vete David-dijo Luna.

David miro a Luna por última vez, y se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estas a…?

De pronto a Luna le taparon la boca y los ojos, y no pudo ver nada, se sintió un poco asustada, y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco cuando sintió el agua fría…

Minutos después, "Harry" se siente un tanto extraño… Empieza a reaccionar. De pronto unos ojos azules se ponen al frente de los suyos…

- ¡Harry!-dijo "Harry", tratando de levantarse.

- Lo lamento, Luna… Es que golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra, al caer en el lago… Por cierto, disculpa por tirarte al lago, es solo que estaba escuchando unas voces… Aparte de ti y David…

- ¿Y supiste quien era?

- Luego de que te golpeaste pensé que no tenía importancia… Bueno… Supongo que si estas aquí es por que harás lo que te pedí…

- Si, si lo haré, Harry… Tú lo traes ya puesto, ¿no?

- Si, no pensaba cambiarme aquí mismo solo para colocármelo… ¿Y tu…?

- ¡Claro!-dijo "Harry".

Luego de unos minutos, incómodos, Harry y Luna se encontraban ahora jugando en el agua.

El plan habia sido que ambos llevaran vestidos de baños, para poder bañarse y divertirse al mismo tiempo, el caso es que Luna casi se cae y Harry la tomo como de la cara, como si fuera a besarla, y ella se puso nerviosa y salió corriendo. Harry pudo explicarle luego todo, y después de eso, se pusieron de acuerdo por lo de los vestidos de baños, y dijeron que luego de eso no le dirían a nadie lo que harían cada noche, para poder bañarse.

En ese momento escucharon algo, y "Harry" se asusto un poco N/a: como que andaba Luna muy sensible, ¿no?, y se coloco detrás de "Luna", quien paso un poco los brazos hacia tras, protegiéndola… N/a: Tipo Hermione protegiendo a Harry en la tercera película

De pronto se escucho algo…

- ¿Te digo un secreto?

- Bien, dale, dime que es lo que pasa…

- Yo… yo… Discúlpame, Harry-y "Harry" se hecho a llorar en los brazos de "Luna"- Se que siempre me pasas diciendo que no haga caso a lo que los demás digan… Y yo…

- ¡Luna! Pero, ¿Qué dices…? ¿Qué has hecho? Empiezas a preocuparme, Luna…

- Harry… eh estado dejando de comer… y ayer tuve una recaída…

- ¡Luna! Ahora realmente me preocupas-dijo "Luna" mirando como "Harry" cerraba los ojos como si le doliera…- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… yo, solo…

Sin embargo "Harry" se desmayo y apoyo todo su peso en "Luna" quien cayó al agua sin más remedio.

"Luna" (Harry) cerro los ojos pues "Harry" (Luna) era mucho peso para el. Esto lo supo de inmediato, ya que ahora que el llevaba cuerpo de mujer, su propio cuerpo le era demasiado pesado. El problema era que no podía levantarlo.

De pronto escucho nuevamente ese sonido extraño y de detrás de un arbusto llegaron "Ginny" y "Neville"…

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo "Ginny" al ver como "Luna" tenia los ojos cerrados (por el esfuerzo) y como "Harry" estaba sobre "ella" con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Neville! Luego te cuento… Ahora… ayúdame… Que yo solo no puedo…

Así Neville y Ginny ayudaron a "Luna" a quitarse a "Harry" de encima.

- Ahora dime, ¿Qué les paso?-dijo "Ginny", cuando "Luna" tenia la cabeza de "Harry" sobre sus muslos, y la miraba preocupado.

- Como ustedes deben de saber, a mi no me gusta estar sin bañar por dos días… menos por tres-los otros asintieron- El caso es que le dije a Luna que nos bañáramos juntos…

- ¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?!

"Harry" se movió un poco en los regazos de "Luna".

- No se alteren-dijo "Luna" un tanto sonrojado.- Le dije que nos bañáramos juntos esta noche y todas, aquí en el lago, con vestidos de baño… Y ella acepto muy bien…

- ¿Muy bien? ¿Y por que ella salio corriendo? –dijo "Neville", como si le estuviera acusando.

- Tranquila, Ginny… Eso fue por que bueno… ¿Cómo te dijera? ¡Dios! Casi le doy un beso…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Dije que CASI se lo doy… Y fue un error… Todo comenzó cuando yo le dije…

- Bueno… No importa… ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la tarde?

Esto ya parecia un interrogatorio, y "Luna" empezaba a sentirse incomodo bajo las miradas de Neville y Luna.

- Eso… Cerca del bosque prohibido… Le pregunte que si de verdad quería seguir con esto… Cuando me dijo que estaba bien… y luego le explique el por que casi le doy un beso…

- Ah…-suspiraron Neville y Ginny, aliviados.

- Pero esa no es la cuestión… La cuestión es… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto "Luna".

- ¿Nosotros? Es culpa de Ginny, por que ella quiere…

- ¡Nada, olvídalo, Harry!-interrumpió "Neville". "Luna" prefirió no seguir preguntando, cuando Ginny se ponía así era mejor permanecer en silencio, pues se ponía muy histérica. Sin embargo, supo que algo raro traían esos dos.

- Bueno, el caso es que…

"Harry" empezó a moverse mucho… Hasta que por fin despertó… Miro un tanto nerviosa a "Luna" y luego a Neville y Ginny, quienes no hicieron alguna señal de confusión, al contrario parecían saber lo que ellos pensaban…

- Esto de andar en vestido de baño los cuatro es extraño, ¿no creen?-murmuro "Harry".

"Neville" se puso un tanto incomodo y "Ginny" se tapo un poco más, pues su vestido de baño sobresalía de su blusa…

- No es culpa mía-chillo "Ginny". De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y…

Dean salio de detrás de unos arbustos…

- Ah… Disculpen, no sabía que estaban ocupados…-se disculpo Dean, al ver a "Harry" como abrazado de "Luna", y que los cuatro estaban en vestidos de baños (por que eran notorios debajo de las ropas).- Esto… Ginny, ¿Podríamos hablar?

"Ginny" se levanto, hecho una mirada suplicante a "Neville", y luego siguió a Dean. Y estos se fueron para hablar un tanto más apartados.

- Gin… Creo que será mejor que nosotros nos marchemos… Debo hablar con Luna de algo importante-dijo "Luna" mirando a "Harry" severamente. Este la ayudo a levantarse. "Luna" le paso el brazo de bajo de su brazo, para ayudarla a caminar mejor, pues "Harry" todavía se encontraba en un estado débil.

Siguieron caminando, hasta entrar al castillo:

- Yo… Harry… No quiero que me digas que debo y que no debo hacer… Se cuidarme sola…

- Si, y tanto que hasta has tenido dos recaídas en menos de 24 horas…- repuso "Luna" irónicamente.- Ven, será mejor que comas algo…

- ¡No! Harry déjame en paz… Ya es bastante con tener a todo el mundo burlándose de mí, como para que ahora llegues tú a darme ordenes…

- Yo no me burlo de ti… Ni te estoy dando órdenes…

- ¡Pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá! Ahora, si no te importa… Eh tenido un dia muy difícil… Así que me voy…

Y sin decir más, "Harry" salio hacia su Sala Común.

- ¡Luna!-gritó "Luna".- Nadie lo sabrá… Lo juro…-añadió en vos muy baja…


	4. No todo es lo que parece

**Capitulo 4: No todo es lo que parece**

A la mañana siguiente, "Neville" tenia una cara de felicidad inigualable. "Ginny" traía una cara de sueño, y algo verde… "Hermione" venia un tanto agobiado… y "Ron" se sentía extraño y con cara de que ALGO importante le faltaba… y "Luna"…

- ¿Estas bien? Tienes una cara horrible… ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Ya les dije que estoy bien… Es solo… Que me siento algo mareado… ¿Qué te pasa a ti, "Hermione"?- pregunto "Luna".

- Bueno… Pues me han estado preguntando miles de respuestas… Y obviamente… No las se… Así que se enojan conmigo… Aparte de eso… No puedo hablarles a Dean y Seamus, como lo hacia siempre… Aparte de eso…

- ¿Y tu crees que tu eres el que esta peor?- dijo un "Ron" bastante agobiado.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto "Luna". Mientras habia estado con "Harry" se habia perdido de mucho.

- Pues eso mismo… ¡Lo extraño! Extraño que me estén preguntando sobre todo… Extraño poder hablar con las demás chicas como si tal cosa… Extraño otras cosas… Extraño el dormitorio… Extraño a Arnold… Me gustaba jugar con el… Extraño a Crookshanks… ¡Extraño ser yo con mi cuerpo de chica!

- Vamos, "Ron" no es para tanto… Bueno… Si extraño todo… Extraño las charlas de chicos… Ver a las chicas normalmente… ¿Qué? ¡Peor seria que mirara a los chicos!... Y bueno… Lo que más extraño es… el quittdich…- "Luna" se quedo quita, todos esperaban un suspiro o algo así, pero no un grito-: ¡¡¡EL QUIDDTICH!!

De pronto "Luna" se levanto tan rápido que sintió que la cadera y su columna se desarmaron por poco. Se puso a buscar a "Harry", pero no veía rastro de ella…

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Hoy hay entrenamiento de quittdich… Y Luna tendrá mi lugar…

- ¡Y Neville el mío!- dijo "Neville"

- ¡Y Hermione el mío!- dijo "Hermione".

- Exacto… Y perdonen… Pero si seguimos así solo tendremos dos opciones: Ayudarles a entrenar… O renunciar…

- O ver como lo hacemos-dijo "Ron"- No creo que sea tan difícil…

"Hermione", "Neville" y "Luna", no supieron que hacer… La verdad que se sentían un tanto incómodos, pues no sabían como explicarles que eso se llevaba en la sangre.

- Ehm… bueno… Inténtelo-dijo "Luna".- Por cierto… Si alguien ve a… "Harry", avísenle que le estoy buscando…

Y dicho esto, "Luna" se levanto para buscar a "Harry".

Esa tarde, nadie tuvo rastro de "Harry", y "Luna" fue a ver el entrenamiento, "Ginny" no lo hacia tan mal… "Ron" estaba pesimo, y casi se puso a llorar cuando la quaffle le dio en la cara… Sin embargo, "Harry" nunca se apareció…

Ya habian pasado siete días, y nadie parecia tener noticias de "Harry"… Inmediatamente, luego de clases se iba, como si fuera para el baño… Pero luego de ahí no lo miraban más…

Y "Neville" y "Ron" le habian dicho a "Luna" que tampoco iba por las noches a dormir… "Luna", iba todas las noches al lago, para bañarse… Pero "Harry" nunca aparecía… Hasta el lunes por la mañana…

- ¡Queridos alumnos! Les tenemos una lamentable noticia…-Ron y Hermione miraron a una "Luna" preocupada… Todos estaban pensando lo mismo: "Harry" estaba… o no estaba…- Uno de nuestros Alumnos, Harry Potter, se encuentra en el hospital…

Se hicieron unos murmullos, pero cuando la Profesora McGonagall (ahora directora y profesora de Transformaciones) se levanto, se volvió a hacer un silencio de muerte.

- Como iba diciendo… Nuestro alumno se encuentra en el hospital… aun no hemos sabido el por que… exactamente… Esperamos a sus amigos esta tarde, para ir a visitarlo…

Sin embargo, a las seis de la tarde, una gran fila de alumnos se encontraba a la puerta del despacho de la directora.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ellos son amigos tuyos?-dijo "Hermione" irónicamente a "Luna".

- Claro que no…

- Son fans-dijo "Ron".

- ¡Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna! ¡Por acá!-dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

Ellos le siguieron y los demás alumnos se pusieron a reclamar…

Llegaron al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, donde habia una lámpara un tanto sucia:

- Tómenlo a la cuenta de tres… es un Traslador…

Cuando la profesora contó hasta tres, todos tocaron la lámpara y llegaron a una calle solitaria, al frente de un escaparate.

Pasaron por el vidrio como si nada, y llegaron a San Mungo.

- ¿Harry Potter? Tercer piso, salón quinto, cuarto 567…-les dijo un maniquí que se miraba las uñas.

- ehm… Gracias-dijo "Ron".

Fueron al piso en cuestión, al salón y finalmente al cuarto 567, en donde en una pequeña cama, posaba un chico profundamente dormido…

- ¿Quién entrara primero…A hablar con el?- pregunto "Hermione"

- Yo iré al baño un momento-dijo "Luna".

Todos pasaron para hablar con "Harry" mientras "Luna" se iba al baño. Él realmente sabia el por que "Harry" estaba allí, pero no sabia como decirle… Estaba enojado… Pero a la ves preocupado… Sin embargo, seguía pensando en la imagen que vio cuando beso a "Harry"… Una pelirroja de ojos verdes… Pero… ¿Quién era? Talvez…

- ¡¡Ginny!!-dijo una voz fuera de los baños. "Luna" salio de inmediato.

- ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto extrañado.

- Bueno… Pues casi nada… "Ginny" se ah perdido… bueno… dijo que tenia que visitar a alguien más…

- Será mejor dejarlo-dijo "Luna" a "Neville". - ¿Y los demás?

- Se han quedado con "Harry", es solo que parece que bueno…

- ¿Qué?-dijo "Luna" viendo como "Neville" se ponía muy nervioso.

- "Él" no quiere verte, "Luna"-dijo "Neville" con la cabeza abajo.- Y no creo que cambie de opinión.

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo… Que no eh venido aquí por nada…

- ¡No! –Le corto "Neville"- No te dejare que la veas… Si ella no quiere no hay por que invadir su privacidad… Lo siento, Harry… Pero hoy no la veras…

"Neville" se fue con paso decidido…

"Luna" decidió que como dijo Ginny, era mejor dejarla un rato en paz…

Ya habia pasado más de una semana, y todo seguían leyendo de cabo a rabo el libro, sin embargo no encontraban nada que pudiera ayudarles… No habian hablado con nadie sobre esto, solo David, que cada vez que miraba a "Luna", por alguna razón la ignoraba.

"Harry", volvió el domingo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, "Luna" fue a recibirla.

- ehm… ¡"Harry"!-saludo alegremente "Luna".

- "Luna"… Necesitamos hablar… Y quisiera que fuera esta noche… Mientras los demás también irán a bañarse al lago… Ahora no…

Y sin antes poder decir algo, "Luna" solo vio como su cuerpo se iba a paso rápido.

En ese preciso momento paso David.

- ¿David? ¿Podemos hablar?

- Mira, se que es lo que quieres, quieres saber por que no te hablo… Creo que lo de Luna fue toda tu culpa… ¡Piensa! ¿O acaso no tienes cerebro?

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso…-dijo "Luna" empujando a David.

- Pues creo que la violencia no te llevara a nada… Además, todos pensamos lo mismo…-dijo David devolviéndole el empujón.

- ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son Todos?

- Bueno, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny ¡Todos piensan que fue toda tu culpa!

- ¡¡No es cierto!! Además, ¿qué quieres que haga?

- ¡Solo no te acerques a Luna, nunca más!-dijo David, levantando el cuerpo de Luna centímetros del cuelo, pero suficientes para que Harry supiera que debía tener cuidado.

David lo dejo en el suelo, no con mucho cuidado (pues Harry casi pierde el equilibrio), lo miro (sin expresión muy definida) y siguió su camino.

"Luna" no supo que hacer, no sabia por que todos lo trataban así, y de pronto, llego David y le dijo esto… No sabia que pensar… Le creía a David al decir que los demás también pensaban eso pero no le decían… Casi siempre habia sido así… Sin embargo, ahora solo se preocupaba x alguien…

- ¡Ginny!-dijo de pronto "Luna", mirando como el cuerpo de Neville corría hacia el.

- Hola… Harry… ¿Pasa algo?

- Yo…eh estado pensando en algo…

- ¿Eh? Harry, lo siento muchísimo, pero quede de verme con Neville… así que… ¡Nos vemos!

Y "Luna" solo pudo mirar como "Neville" corría tan rápido como podía. Y, extrañamente, al ver como doblaba una esquina, sintió celos. Sintió que ELLA pasaba más tiempo con Neville… ¿Acaso ellos dos?... ¡Imposible!

Sin embargo, "Luna" no puso resistencia cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban siguiendo a "Neville".

Pero, al verla con el verdadero Neville, no pudo escuchar nada de lo que decía…

"Hermione" se encontraba ahora bajo un árbol de los terrenos de Hogwarts, leía, algo que el no hacia, bueno, en realidad leía una caricatura, sin embargo tenia un libro abierto, y dentro de este, la caricatura.

No habia visto a ninguno de sus amigos en todo el dia, y talvez ni quería… Quería decirle a "Ron" que terminara con Lavander, pues no se sentía cómodo mirando como esta besaba a "Ron" a cada momento, y como "este" sonreía (aunque parecia una mueca) N/a: ¡Ay! Pobre Hermione.

Pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle a "Ron" que terminara con su novia, es decir, bien sabía que ya él tampoco se sentía cómodo con esta chica. Pero no podía hacerle esto, después de un año de estar de novios, no era imposible… Pero si hacia… si le daba celos… Talvez Lavander ya no quisiera nada con el… Pero… ¿Cómo se los daría?

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Estás…! ¿Leyendo? – Se detuvo en seco- ¿Estas leyendo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-decía "Ron" mientras se sentaba frente a "Hermione".

- ¡Hey! Claro que estoy bien…-Pero "Ron" alzo una ceja, y "Hermione" le enseño la caricatura. – No me digas que creías que leía este libro sobre Aritmancia… Tenia que disimular, es decir, ¿Hermione Granger leyendo una caricatura?

- ja, ja, ja… Que chistoso… Te estaba buscando… ¡Luna ya llego del hospital!

- ah… No quiero verla, de todos modos…

- ¿Y eso?-decía "Ron" mientras se ponía cada vez más cómoda.

- No se… La verdad que no tengo ganas de ver a nadie…

- Ya me lo esperaba… ¿Si quieres me voy? ¿Para que pregunto? Ya se me la respuesta-dijo "Ron" levantándose.

- No, tu estás bien… Solo que no quiero pensar en muchas cosas…

- ¡Eso hace el verdadero Ronald!

- ja, ja, ja… ¡Mira como me salen las lagrimas de tanto reír!-dijo irónicamente "Hermione". – Es que mira, es sobre Lavander…

- ¡Oh!, entiendo… Mira, Ron, se que me acabas de decir que no me vaya…Pero lo siento tengo que… Ir a ver a Luna, lo lamento… Yo solo quiero… Bueno… Ya te lo dije… Nos vemos-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y yéndose de allí.

- ¿A esta que le pasa?-dijo "Hermione" mirando a "Ron" salir correr de ahí.

"Hermione" siguió leyendo su caricatura, cuando de pronto solo escucho…

- ¡"Hermione"!

Alzó la cabeza y vio a "Harry" corriendo donde el.

- ¿Luna? Hum… Hola…

- Hola, Ron… Espero que te encuentres bien… Vine a hacerte compañía…

- ¿Huyes de alguien?-dijo "Hermione", que con el tiempo habia sabido comprender muy bien a esta chica.

- ¿Uh? No, es solo que…

- ¿De quien huyes?

- Eh dicho que no huyo de nadie, Yo solo…

- Es Harry, ¿cierto?

"Harry" no contesto, miro un tanto sorprendido a "Hermione". Pero lo siguió mirando durante un gran rato… Pensando…

- ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto "Harry", sin contestar a su pregunta.

- Yo muy bien… Pero un poco confundido…

- ¿Respecto a tu novia?

- Sí, ella solo… No se… Es solo que… Yo creo que me gusta…

- ¿Te gustaba más como era antes?

- ¿Eh? Hum… Sí, eso…-dijo "Hermione", aprovechando la excusa de "Harry".

- ¿Neville?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me juras que lo harás, por mi?

- Hum… Por ti, sí, lo haré…

- ¡Gracias, Neville! ¡Te adoro!

- ¿¡Ginny!? ¡¿Neville?!

"Luna" no pudo aguantar más y salio de detrás de la columna, en un estado de "shock" y de pronto, como si no estuviera pensando realmente se abalanzo sobre "Ginny".

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¡¡Bien sabías que ella me interesa!!! ¡Eres un…!!

- ¿Qué yo que?-dijo "Neville" sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

- Yo… No… Yo solo… ¡Está bien! ¡Me gustas mucho, Gin!-dijo "Luna", bajando la cabeza, mientras se ponía muy rojo.

"Ginny" no supo que hacer, miro a "Neville" quien asintió, así que "Ginny" se dio media vuelta y se marcho, mirando a "Luna" de vez en cuando.

- Harry, mira, lo intentamos el año pasado… Y tu mismo viste que no funcionó…

- Yo sé… ¡Pero podríamos volver a intentarlo! Es solo cuestión de que tú quieras…

- ¿Y tu me quieres?-En su voz se notaba que estaba un tanto dolida.

- Claro

- Lo siento, Harry, yo quiero a otra persona… Lo lamento, de verdad…

- Oh

- Nunca creí que llegaría el dia en que Harry Potter me tuviera que rogar…

- Si, claro…

Y "Luna" se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, desilusionado, habia estado pensando en Ginny cuando habia besado a Luna (cuando estaban por el bosque prohibido), pero ahora que lo pensaba…

¡Luna! Esa era su solución…


	5. ¿¡Malas Noticias?

**Capitulo 5: ¿¡Malas Noticias!?**

Ya habia pasado bastante tiempo, y todos estaban acostumbrándose a sus nuevos cuerpos, aunque de las seis personas solo tres estaban incomodas "Harry", "Ginny" y "Neville".

"Harry", no quería verle la cara a los demás, hablaba solo con David, y cada noche iba a la biblioteca o a la Sala de los Menesteres, para saber más sobre ese libro.

"Ginny" por el simple hecho de verle la cara a Dean todas las noches, pues estos habian empezado a salir, aunque en realidad ¡Neville estaba saliendo con Dean! y Dean ya empezaba a quejarse de la presencia de "Neville" con ellos. Pero a veces "Neville" se marchaba para ''dejarles privacidad''.

Y, finalmente, "Neville" estaba enfadada, en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho que Harry (a quien habia amado durante varios años seguidos) si empezara a salir con ella, solo para darle celos a Dean. Sin embargo, utilizando el cuerpo de Neville, seria muy normal que empezara a salir con "Luna" pues se vería muy normal, y Dean no se daría cuenta de que "Luna" era Harry.

Pero ahora el mayor problema no era ese… Su verdadero problema apareció el lunes por la mañana…

- ¡"Luna"!-dijo "Harry" al encontrárselo en un pasillo.

- Aquel dia no pudimos aclarar nada…

- No tenemos nada que aclarar…

- ¿Entonces…?

- Solo quiero decirte que si ya has visto algún letrero de anuncios…

- En realidad no eh visto…

- Bueno, da lo mismo, cuando lo veas… sabrás de que te hablo… debo ir a clases y no tengo mucho tiempo… así que en fin… No puedo ir, ¿ok?

- ¿Qué…?

"Luna" se quedo allí de pie, sin saber que hacer… Hasta que…

- ¡Harry Potter!-dijo una voz detrás suyo, extendiendo más la "y". "Luna" se volvió y vio a David, con cara de pocos amigos…

- Será mejor que no me hagas nada… Ya Luna deja que le hable y…y…y

- ¡Eres un gran ímbecil! Date cuenta de cuanto daño le estas haciendo-dijo dándole un zape en la nuca, aunque muy duro para ser un zape.

- ¡Hey!-dijo "Luna" deteniendo a David (que le iba a pegar de nuevo) con su mano. - ¿Por qué le hago tanto daño? ¡Ni si quiera lo se!

David pareció más enfurecido, y "Luna" pensó que le iba a dar su buena paliza hasta quedar sin un diente. Sin embargo, David solo le puso algo en la mano y se fue, aun diciendo cosas entre dientes.

"Luna" iba a abrir ese pequeño papel, sin embargo en eso…

- ¡Luna! Hola, me dijeron que te diera esto-una chica de cabellos negros rizados le dio un pergamino. La miro unos segundos, mirándola de arriba abajo, era una nota de la Profesora McGonagall. – No lo lograras…

- ¿De que…?

- Tras de loca, tonta…-murmuro la chica.

"Luna" no supo como reaccionar.

- ¡¡NO ABRAS ESO!! –grito alguien al pie de las escaleras.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- dijo "Luna" al ver a "Hermione".

- Quieren envenenarte. Ya sabes… Por "La gran noticia".

- ¿Gran Noticia?

- Si bueno, para mi no tanto… o Por lo menos para Hermione no lo es, es decir, no creo que le agrade… ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

- ¿Ah? Claro-dijo "Luna" aun confundido.

- Pues… No quisiera estar más con… tu sabes… Lavander…

- Pero si ahora no estas con ella, es Hermione-rio "Luna".

- Otro problema… No quisiera que ella se pusiera tan incomoda cuando Lavander la besa, pensando que soy yo… A veces quisiera devolver el tiempo…

- bueno… como que no se puede… No se como pudimos ser tan tontos…

- Bueno… Creo que sabíamos que algo iba a cambiar ¡Nevó en setiembre! Eso es mucho…

- Creo que el cambio lo hemos hecho nosotros…

- Pues… si… ¿Qué diablos…?-la voz de "Hermione" cambiaba continuamente: Hermione…Ron…Hermione…Ron.

- ¡Dios! Se que esto lo eh leído…

- Todos lo hemos leído-dijo la voz de Ron detrás de ellos: "Ron".

- ¡Hermione!-dijo "Luna", sorprendida, mientras "Hermione" abría la boca y la cerraba, y la volvía a abrir.- ¿Entonces es lo que me temo?

- Creo…-voz de Ron- Que podría ser…-voz de Hermione-Y solo podría significar-voz de Ron- ¡Que estamos recuperando nuestro cuerpo!-termino "Ron" con la voz de Hermione.

La emoción que tenían era demasiada, pero se agoto de inmediato…

- Pero supongo que deberíamos estar callados en el baile…

- ¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?-pregunto "Luna".

- ¿Cómo que baile? ¡El que habrá para Navidad! ¿Acaso no lo sabias?-dijo "Ron".- En fin, si para el baile no dejamos de cambiar de voz, deberemos estar callados… Lo que no entiendo es por que los demás no han cambiado de voz.

- Claro esta, ninguno de los demás se ah… ¿enamorado? ¿Estas enamorada de alguien?-dijo "Luna".

- No, que yo sepa…

- ¿Y tu?

- No, yo no… A menos que… ¡Debo irme!-dijo "Hermione" y salio corriendo, talvez en busca de alguien.

- Hey, Hermione, ¿Cuándo es el baile?-pregunto "Luna" cuando él y "Ron" emprendían el camino.

- Faltan solo DOS DIAS

- ¡No!-grito "Luna" y algunos que iban por allí se le quedaron mirando.- ¿Y tu con quien iras?

- Con Ronald… "Ginny" ira con Dean… y "Neville"…. Bueno ella no sabe con quien ir…Así que podrías invitarla

- no bueno… No, creo que iré con Luna Lovegood.

- Bueno, o eso también

"Luna" fue hacia su primera clase. Se estaba acostumbrando a estar solo en clase (pues casi nadie le hablaba en clase, y no estaban ni Ron ni Hermione), tan acostumbrado que empezaba a entender cosas que debió entender el año pasado, en su sexto año, y se estaba convirtiendo en una buena alumna, o estaba haciendo que Luna lo fuera.

El caso es que acababa de terminar el trabajo del dia de Transformaciones, fácilmente, y ahora solo estaba haciendo una carta.

"_Querida Luna:_

_Lamento cualquier cosa que te haya causado… David me dijo que te estaba haciendo daño y la verdad no se ni por que_

_¿Fue algo que te hice? ¿Que fue? Dímelo por favor_

_Después, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? No tengo con quien ir… Y nos serviría de mucho para poder hablar y arreglar nuestros asuntos… ¡debes darme tu vestido! (¬¬ ay dios que feo sonó eso) porque de lo contrario no podré ir... y yo te tengo que dar el tuyo._

_Hasta luego,_

_Harry"_

"Luna" pensó que así estaba bien, así que se la dio a "Neville" (ya luego en el recreo) para que este se la diera a "Harry".

Y pensó que así todo estaría mucho mejor, pero se equivoco. "Harry" se acerco a el después de la cena de esa noche.

- ¿Podemos ir al lago?-dijo "Harry" provocando muchas miradas de los alrededores. ¡¡HARRY POTTER CON LUNA LOVEGOOD!!

O eso pensaba todos.

"Luna" asintió, y se levanto de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Siguió a "Harry" hasta llegar junto al lago.

- ¿Acaso no entendiste? Muy bien te dije que no iba a ir al estupido baile, lo sabias…

- Bueno, esta bien… Ninguno de los dos iremos.

- Tú puedes ir

- No, claro que no, yo quería ir contigo-soltó "Luna".

"Harry" no dijo nada simplemente se sentó.

- ¿Por qué te enojaste?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes…?

- Simplemente no se… No soy bueno en esto…Y no se... No quisiera perder una amistad como esta…

- Ya ni amistad hay

- Exacto, y quiero sabe por qué.

- Por que simplemente fuiste muy tonto… Nunca te diste cuenta... Eres un gran tonto… ¿Acaso nunca sabes cuando alguien guste de ti? ¿Acaso eres un insensible?- "Harry" iba aumentando su voz- Quise que notaras mi presencia... ¿Y que hiciste? NADA "preocuparte por mi"

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No te…

- NO ME ENTIENDES. A ESO ME REFIERO. Seguro estás tan ocupado en tus otras amistades, en tus fans, que nunca notas a los "otros". Estoy en ese grupo, ¿no? En "los otros". Claro como podría pensar que una Lunática como yo tendría tanta suerte para que alguien se fijara en mí…

- ¿Quién no se fijo en ti? ¿Por qué yo tengo la culpa de que…?- de pronto "Luna" entendió todo, y solo beso a quien estaba en ese momento a su lado. Sin pensarlo. Y sintió como le devolvían el beso.

"Neville" iba pasando por ahí, y vio ese beso, iba hacia allí por que habia estado escuchando los gritos ("Neville" era ahora un "cupido" entre Dean y "Ginny" y le aconsejaba a Dean lo que hiciera con "Ginny", y acaba de salir de detrás de unos árboles de hablar con Dean cuando escucho los gritos (Dean ya se habia ido) y fue a ver que pasaba). No supo que hacer. Pero su mente reacciono al ver como "Luna" se separaba de "Harry" sonriendo de una manera como… ¡Como cuando anuncio que le gustaba Cho! Y… realmente no le gustaba Cho…

- Eres un…

- ¿Iras conmigo? ¿Al baile?-interrumpió "Luna" a "Harry".

"Neville" se escondió de detrás de un arbusto, para escuchar bien.

- Bien… Pero… por segunda vez te pido que no le digas a nadie de lo que acabas de hacer…

- Lo prometo-sonrió "Luna".

"Harry" se levanto y se marcho, casi corriendo. "Luna" se acomodo un poco más, dispuesto a pensar por horas. Sin embargo, cuando "Harry" estuvo bastante lejos, "Neville" salio de detrás de los arbustos, se acerco a "Luna" y le dio una cachetada, con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Pero que…? ¿Por lo hiciste? –dijo "Luna" al ver quien le habia dado tal golpe.

- Por que eres un estupido.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No mucho me dijiste que me querías y mucho… y que querías que fuera tu novia… Pero ahora te besas con Luna ¡Y si quiera sientes algo al besarla!

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no siento nada?

"Neville" callo un momento, pensativo, hasta que lo tuvo.

- ¡¡Tenias la misma sonrisa que cuando dijiste que querías a Cho, cuando todo era un pequeño plan de venganza contra ella!!-le acusó.- Y será mejor que le pidas una disculpa a Luna…

- No haré algo que no quiero... y algo que no tiene ni un poco de sentido… ¡Y no soy yo quien no se da cuenta de otras cosas!

Y dicho esto "Luna" se levanto, aun sobándose la mejilla, y se marcho hacia su Sala Común.

"Neville" se quedo pensativo, ¿Qué habia querido decirle Harry con eso? ¿Se refería a Dean? ¿O talvez solo se refería a él mismo? ¡Que se de cuenta de que no le quiero!-pensó "Neville"- Ahora tengo a Neville…digo a Dean…

Aunque esa pequeña confusión le dejo más para pensar.

Al día siguiente, oficialmente Luna y Harry estaban saliendo, o por lo menos oficialmente para los otros (que también entraron al Cofre de Luz de Luna). La única persona que no estaba contenta era "Neville" y cuando le preguntaron no quiso responder, aunque poco después le aclaro todo a "Ron" quien le creyó de inmediato. Sin embargo, los otros ("Hermione" y "Ginny") pensaban que Ginny estaba así por que tenía celos de "Harry".

Esa noche, "Harry" y "Luna" estaban cerca del lago, cambiando sus trajes de gala (para el baile de mañana en la noche), cuando de pronto lo escucharon…

- Es tan estupido… como puede ser que ella no se de cuenta… Pero si yo… Eh estado con ella… siempre… ¡SIEMPRE!

"Harry" asomo la cabeza, y, para sorpresa suya, vio a…

- ¿David?-dijo "Harry" y David se exalto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo David.

- Bueno… Estaba-vaciló "Harry", respiro hondo y dijo- tomando aire…

- Bueno… Creo que "Luna" y tu podrían seguir tomando aire cuando quisieran…

- ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos! –Se quejo "Harry"- Sal Harry, veras que David tiene la mala educación de leer mis pensamientos todo el tiempo…

- Ya veo-dijo "Luna", habia adquirido cierta rivalidad contra David estos días, más después del "zape" que le habia dado.- ¿Y que haces tu aquí?

- Harry, será mejor que vayas a dormir… Te veo mañana a las ocho en la entrada… Hasta luego-le dio un beso- yo luego te cuento-susurró.

"Luna" salio de ahí, muy confundido.

- ¡No! ¡Por fin!-gritaban dos chicos en la habitación de hombres.

- Esto genial…

- claro que lo es… Aunque… Tengo mis dudas…

- Dime…

- ¿Quiere decir esto que estas enamorada de alguien? ¿De quien?

- No es algo que debas saber…-dijo casi gritando Hermione.

- ¡Solo quería saber quien era! ¡¡No es para que te pongas así!!-grito Ron.

- ¡Yo no eh cambiado! ¡Solo que odio que me…!

No supieron que era lo que Hermione odiaba, por que inmediatamente ambos notaron en el cambio de voz. Finalmente ambos habian vuelto a sus cuerpos, sin embargo hasta hace pocos segundos sintieron un ardor en la garganta, y escucharon como sus voces estaban cambiando nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo una voz desde la puerta, "Harry" acababa de entrar.

- Es que… mira… Empezamos a cambiar de voces….

- Eso ya lo sabía.

- El caso es que volvimos a nuestros cuerpos…

- ¿Qué? ¡Valla! ¡FELICIDADES!

- Ni tanto… acabamos de volver al cuerpo del otro…

- Bueno… Creo que están en su punto-ambos miraron a "Harry", extrañados- Ley sobre esto… ahora tienen que ir al cofre… Y estar ahí… Hasta que bueno…

- ¿Qué?-urgieron ambos chicos.

- No se… no dice… Esa hoja fue arrancada… pero supongo que tendrán que esperar a que sus cuerpos cambien…

- pero…

- Y será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo-dijo "Ron", totalmente emocionado.- Gracias, Luna… Y suerte con Harry-y le guiño un ojo.

- ¿Suerte con Harry?-preguntó Ron mientras corrían para llegar al sétimo piso.

- Bueno… es algo que no sabes… y que nunca entenderías…

- Si me explicaras…

- Mejor luego…

.../Baile/...

Esa misma noche, "Harry" y "Luna" estaban hablando cerca del Gran Comedor, aunque el baile aun no habia comenzado, ellos ya estaban listos. A esa hora, faltando una hora para que comenzara el baile, no habia nadie por allí, todos se estaban arreglando.

- ¿De que hablaste con David?-pregunto "Luna".

- Bueno… Es que… estoy planeando algo… Y el no quiere que yo lo haga… El ya sabe todo… Y entonces bueno… es una pequeña venganza.

- Dime de que es… Talvez yo pueda ayudarte…

- Claro que puedes ayudarme… Solo quédate a mi lado… -sonrió "Harry".

Fueron a sentarse a los alrededores del castillo.

- ¿Alguien ah visto a Ron y Hermione?-decía "Neville" a "Ginny", quien estaba sentada junto a Dean, tomados de la mano (y "Ginny" con una cara de verde asco)

- No, no se… "Harry" fue quien los vio por ultima vez… Pero no podía decirme muy bien donde estaban… Tenía prisa por llegar con "Luna".

- Bueno… Será mejor que hablen después… Ginny y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Dean llevándose a "Ginny" de allí.

"Neville" no supo que hacer, así que salio de una vez hacia el Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, aun no habia bajado del todos los últimos escalones que daban al Gran Comedor, cuando una chica morena y de ojos azules se le acerco y lo tomo de la mano…

- Hola Neville… Hace tiempo que no me escribes ni nada… No eh podido saludarte porque solo andas con Ginny Weasley y su novio…

- Yo…

- Mira, se que debe ser extraño todo esto, es solo que te extraño… El año pasado fue el mejor… Gracias por todo, Neville… y ¿tienes pareja?

- ehm…. No, la verdad no… Vine solo, quería disfrutar…

- ¡Genial! Estaremos juntos toda la noche…

- ¿¡Ah!?

- Vamos, será mejor saludar a todos…

- ¡GI…! ¡NEVILLE!-dijo la voz de David detrás suyo. "Neville" se volvió y sonrió como nunca, jamás habia estado tan feliz de ver a David.- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Pero me lo devuelves-dijo sonriente la chica de cabellos negros.

"Neville" siguió a David hasta que el dijo:

- ¿Qué haces con Ashley? Ella es una de las chicas más populares de todo el castillo, es muy amable…-dijo al ver la expresión en el rostro de "Ginny"- Y muy guapa… je, je… No sabía que Neville estaba de novio con ella…

- ¿QUÉ ESTA DE NOVIO CON ELLA?-saltó "Neville"- imposible… Insólito… No lo permitiré…

- Pero si tu estas con Dean, prácticamente, deja que Neville tenga diversión… ¡Nos vemos luego! Voy con mi pareja-señalo a una castaña de ojos verdes- Se llama Wendy… Es bonita…

Y David se marcho, dejando a "Neville" muy confundida. Y sin más que hacer, siguió a Ashley, aunque por dentro tenia una pequeña batalla ("que se cree esta… con que anda con Neville… que le ve…" "estupida" "pero estas con Dean no con Neville" "Me da lo mismo"…)

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala, y entraron de nuevo al Cofre de Luz de Luna, solo ellos dos…. Y sus cuerpos entraron… Mientras por otro lado sus almas jugaban…


	6. Baile de Navidad

**Capitulo 6: Baile de Navidad**

Luego de quince minutos de un trance, el Cofre volvió a abrirse, el cuerpo de Ron salió expulsado hacia el lado derecho. Segundos después el cuerpo de Hermione cayó al lado izquierdo, pero lo suficientemente cerca del de Ron como para tomarle la mano… Ambos quedaron inconscientes…

Ya el Baile habia comenzado, todos estaban bailando, "Luna" se sentía un tanto incomodo…Pensaba en lo que "Neville" decía, por supuesto que era verdad… Él no quería realmente a "Harry"… Pero necesitaba olvidarse lo más pronto posible de "Neville"… Y "Harry" era su única salida… Sin embargo, nunca pensaría que el tiro le saldría por la culata… Por que ya "Harry" sabia lo que "Luna" planeaba… Y con la ayuda de David habia conseguido todo un plan…

Pero, aun faltaba esa noche…

"Ginny" y Dean estaban bailando, "Ginny" no sabia bailar, solo bailaba como hombre¡Nunca se habia fijado en como lo mueve una mujer! Y no tenía ni la menor idea… Así que hacia lo que podía. Pero inmediatamente Dean trato de darle un beso…

- No, basta Dean… ¡YA! NO QUIERO ESTAR MÁS CONTIGO… DEJAME SOL…A –grito "Ginny" pero por el ruido de la música Dean no le escucho. Dean movió los labios, por lo que "Ginny" entendió le estaba diciendo "I love you too".

- ERES UN IMBECIL-dijo "Ginny", Dean asintió sin dejar de bailar, eso le hizo reír- SOY NEVILLE, ja, ja… Y TU CREES QUE SOY GINNY…

- ¿Neville que?... Mira, Ginny, si vas a estar todo el tiempo hablando de Neville... ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas con el?- ¡UPS! el tiro le salio por la culata… Dean habia escuchado un poco de lo ultimo que habia dicho, y eso no era bueno.- Vete con el si tanto te gusta…

'No podía dejar que Dean se fuera, que terminara con Ginny, aunque eso significaría que por fin él estaría libre, libre de sus besos (:S)… Pero "Neville" le quería… y tenia la esperanza de que cuando volvieran a sus cuerpos ella podría estar feliz con Dean…'

- Hey, escúchame-dijo "Ginny" tomando el brazo de Dean, que habia dado media vuelta.- Te quiero a ti… Por algo estoy aquí contigo… ¡Solo dije que ya vi a Neville!-añadió señalando, al ver como venia "Neville" con Ashley….

¡¿WHAT?!

¿"Neville" con Ashley? Eso no era bueno, oh no… Ashley habia estado enamorada de el durante varios años, y empezó a hablarle para su sexto año, y eran buenos amigos… Aunque ella solo pensaba en algo más… y no era necesariamente ser novios… Ella lo quería… y quería su cuerpo (N/a: pobre Neville ya me lo están acosando)

- ¡Ron! Tenemos que hablar-dijo "Harry".

- Espera, Luna, debes saber algo antes de que…-empezó Hermione.

- Espera… Ven-dijo "Harry" jalando del brazo de Ron.- ¿Te acuerdas del plan? Esta funcionando… Harry cree que yo no se nada… Pero ya vera cuando lo haga sufrir…

- ¿Lo harás sufrir?-dijo Ron sin entender.

- Claro, es obvio. Él cree que puede llegar y jugar con mis sentimientos, pues ya vera como yo jugare con él… A ver quien puede sufrir más

- pero… ¿Qué harás?

- Por enésima vez, solo lo humillare de una manera, por que es decir, yo tengo su cuerpo¿o no? Entonces…

- Luna, no te vas a desnudar frente a todo el colegio¿cierto?

- ¡Eso es una buena idea!-Ron abrió mucho los ojos.- Bueno, bueno… No lo haré… Pero sigo con lo de la Profesora Sprout- Ron abrió, aun con los ojos abiertos, la boca- Si, ya sabes… Podría pedirle matrimonio ja, ja, ja…

- ¡LUNA!-grito Hermione, por suerte solo Ron y "Harry" escucharon- No me digas que acabas de decirle el plan…

- ¿Tu ya sabias? Y no me dijiste nada…

- ¡Pero si yo te lo dije a ti, Hermione!

- Exacto-dijo Hermione- ¡Luna¡¡Ron y yo ya hemos cambiado de cuerpos!!

"Harry" no supo donde meterse, Ron la miraba extrañado, había escuchado cada palabra, y la verdad no sabia como eran ellas capaces de hacer algo así.

--- Ustedes tienen que explicarme esto, y ahora—dijo Ron mirando más a "Harry" que a Hermione.

"Harry" y Hermione sabían que debían confiárselo a Ron, pero no estaban seguras de que se quedara completamente callado.

- Hola, "Neville"

- Hola, "Ginny"… Hola Dean… ¿La están pasando bien?-preguntó "Neville" mirando de reojo a Ashley y a "Ginny".

- Si, disfrutando de la fiesta… Hola, soy Dean-se presentó Dean ante Ashley.

- Eh oído de ti… No cosas buenas pero eh oído.-comentó Ashley.- Yo soy Ashley. Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío…

- ¿Podemos hablar un solo momento?-pregunto "Neville" a "Ginny"

- Claro, Dean voy con "Neville" unos momentos¿me puedes traer ponche?

- Si, claro, Gin.-dijo Dean y fue con Ashley por el ponche.

- ¿Y?-dijo "Ginny" cuando "Neville" y el fueron cerca de la puerta, para que nadie los oyera, pero ella no decía nada.

- "¿Y?" ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Ashley? Ella parece que te conoce desde siempre… ¡Cuando nos sentamos me dijo que era bastante guapo y puso su mano cerca de mi entrepierna!-reclamó "Neville".

- Bueno, ella siempre es así… Por eso es incomprendida… Es muy buena persona… Aunque solo piensa en… bueno, en sexo… Pero no le hagas caso hay veces que se puede calmar cuando le haces caso… Aunque otras veces solo quiere más…

- ¿Solo quiere más¿Osea que tu… tu y ella…ustedes ya…?

- Oh, no… fue un beso… Por cierto, no dejes que tome mucho ponche, se vuelve más loca… Adiós Ginny nos vemos después… Estoy atendiendo a tu novio.

- Yo no lo quiero como novio-saltó de pronto "Neville"-…Quiero otro…-añadió como después en un susurro.

- ¿Ah, no¿Entonces a quien?

- No… No puedo decírtelo, Neville… De verdad lo siento…

- Pero que dices… ¿Por qué has de sentirlo? No te eh pedido nada…

- Claro que no… Por eso lo siento.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el cual "Ginny" se quedo pensando, y en el cual "Neville" pensaba rápido, y pensaba en que estaba pensando "Ginny".

- Si… bueno… entonces¿termino con Dean?

- ¿Ah? Ah… si por supuesto. Dile que lamentablemente quieres a otro chico¿si?

- ¿Y si pregunta quien es?

- Solo te vas y ya… No necesitas decir nada más.

"Luna" buscaba desesperadamente a "Harry" acababa de sentir algo raro, algo en su pecho, no se sentía nada bien, además veía la comida y tenia ganas de vomitar, y sabia que eso no era normal en él.

Lo encontró hablando con Hermione, y cuando Ron vio a "Luna" grito su nombre y le dijo que se acercara. Hermione y "Harry" se dieron cuenta, y fueron donde ellos, alarmadas.

- Harry, amigo, tenemos que hablar… Luna y Hermione están…

- ¡RON!-grito Hermione- Harry, tenemos buenas noticias… Ron y yo hemos cambiado de cuerpos. Un brindis por nosotros-dijo ahora con una copa que "Harry" habia traído.

- Que bueno… Esto es maravilloso... ¡Por Ron y Hermione!-sonrió "Luna".

- Vamos, bailemos-dijo "Harry", tomando la mano de "Luna", volvió la cabeza y sonrió a Hermione.

"Harry" y "Luna" bailaban el balls, "Harry" sonriendo para sus adentros, pensando que todo iba de maravilla, y admirando la sonrisa de "Luna". Sin más, sabía lo que "Luna" empezaba a pensar, así que prácticamente lo complació. Empezó a besar a "Luna". Las personas que pasaban por ahí se sorprendían demasiado. Es decir¿¡HARRY POTTER CON LUNA LOVEGOOD!?

Pero hicieron como si nada pasara, aunque empezaron a murmurar y hacer varios comentarios.

Sin embargo, el plan de de "Harry" no estaba funcionando, pues "Luna" le correspondió el beso, y, al parecer, ambos se estaban dejando llevar.

(N/a: soy muy mala ja, ja si vieran lo que sigue)

- Vamos, Ron, nada pasa, mira que yo también estoy tomando¿ves? No es nada malo…

- Solo lo haces para que no le diga nada a "Luna"¿eh?

- En cierto modo, Ronald, pero anda toma más Whisky.

Hermione habia pensado en llevarse a Ron de ahí, pero justamente Ashley, la comprante de "Neville" pasó borracha, seguida de "Neville" también borracho, y otra solución pasó por la mente de Hermione: emborrachar a Ron.

Así que consiguió una botella de Whisky de Fuego, y empezó a darle un poco a Ron, pero como este no es tan tonto, dijo que él no tomaría nada si ella no tomaba; ahora Ron estaba casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero aun así le decía a Hermione que él no tomaría si ella no tomaba.

Y hasta hace segundos (N/a: es que ellos no interrumpen la actividad cuando la narradora, osea yo, sigue je, je, je) Hermione había estado estable, ahora ya tenia otra botella de Whisky de Fuego en la mano, ella tomaba de una y le daba a Ron de la otra.

- Aquí hace mucho calor-dijo Ron, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Verdad? Pensé que era solo yo…

- Mejor vamos afuera… Y trae otra botella, por favor.

Ron y Hermione fueron hacia el pasillo, y casi sin decir nada, ambos se fueron a un aula vacía, con una gran ventana.

- Por lo menos aquí no hace tanto calor-dijo Ron ahora quitándose la chaqueta y una de las camisas.

- Lastima que yo no puedo hacer eso-dijo Hermione, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Bueno, algo podrás hacer-dijo Ron mirando como Hermione lloraba.

Hermione se quito los zapatos, se quito el gran peinado, los aretes; todos los accesorios y miró a Ron:

- ¿Te importaría?-pero este no contestó. Hermione se sacó el vestido, con Ron mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y si yo?

Ron hizo lo mismo, quedando solo en bóxer.

- Que guapo-dijo Hermione. Ron se arrodillo, y Hermione se sentó en el suelo, ambos con miradas cómplices.

- Dean, tenemos que hablar-le dijo "Ginny".

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito un Break. Esto no esta funcionando, además, yo quiero a otra persona…

- ¡MALDITO NEVILLE! ESE IMBECIL ME LAS VA A PAGAR, GINNY, SE QUE USTEDES ESTAN SALIENDO… ES OBVIO… ¿TE HAS BESADO CON EL?-gritó Dean, la multitud se detuvo para observarlo.

- Que dices…

- Si fuera así no te importa.-dijo "Neville", borracho, saliendo entre la multitud. Ashley, que venia detrás de "el", ahogo un grito.

- Eres un…

- Vámonos de aquí, "Neville"-dijo "Ginny" tomando la mano de "Neville" y sacándolo de ahí…

Fueron a la Sala Común, ahora con "Neville" llorando.

- Fue tan horrible… Sentí como se venia sobre mi… Gracias, Neville, me has salvado.

- ¿Puedo saber por que te has emborrachado?

- ¡Todos lo hacen! Además, Ashley dijo que era una manera mejor de dejar que los sentimientos salgan…

- ¡Lo sabia! Iré a hablar con Ashley…

- No, Neville… quédate… quédate conmigo… Por favor.-dijo "Neville" tomándolo de la mano. Y cuando "Ginny" se dio la vuelta le plantó un beso (N/a: que digo… un besoteeee… jeje uno Francés ), al cual "Ginny" correspondió, pero casi al instante se detuvo:

- Estas muy borracha, Ginny, será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación…

- mmm… ¿Neville? No conocía ese lado tuyo… ¡Si! Vamos a mi habitación.

"Ginny" solo tomo a "Neville" de las manos y lo llevo al dormitorio de chicos, acostó a "Neville" en su cama, y se sentó a sus orillas, pensando en ese beso, mientras su acompañante dormía.

Casi que ninguno podía respirar, entre tantos besos, ambos se estaban olvidando de todo; de que estaban en un lugar publico, de que la gente los miraba, de que ambos tenían un plan que cumplir…

- ¡Hum!-entre tantos besos "Luna" golpeó a alguien con su espalda. "Harry" y "ella" se detuvieron, para ver a quien habian golpeado, y también para respirar. Habian golpeado a Ashley, que entornaba un poco los ojos para ver a quien le habia golpeado.

- ¡"Harry"! necesitamos hablar-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era David, quien se llevo a "Harry" sin siquiera preguntar…

- Hola, Luna…-dijo Ashley.

- Hola¿te conozco?

- Neville me contó sobre ti… Le caes bien, dice que eres su mejor amiga… Y me contó lo que planeas hacer con el papacito de Harry…

- ¿Ah¿Qué planea…¿Qué te contó?

Bueno... a ver que opinan sobre este capitulo... que en mi opinion solo la parejita principal sale sufriendo... digo yo jejeje

Les traigo el otro cap el miercoles!!! (deseenme suerte xq tengo un examen de convocatoria un examen para aprobar el año sino lo apruebo repito este año escolar xS DESEENME SUERTE)

WenLoony


	7. Consecuencias

**Capitulo 7: Consecuencias**

Y dejándose llevar por el alcohol, Ashley le contó todo el plan a "Luna", quien al terminar quedo más que sorprendido.

- Gracias, Ashley… Me has ayudado mucho…

- Pero no le digas a Neville que yo te dije… Me terminaría.

- ¿Ustedes están saliendo?

- Es obvio. Yo vine al baile con el, pero se acaba de ir con Ginny… Bueno, yo estoy saliendo con Neville, claro que el aun no lo sabe… ¡hip! Pero pronto lo sabrá… ¡Hip!

"Luna" dejo a Ashley y se fue, al ver a "Harry", que hablaba con David, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dijo que se verían mañana.

- ¿Y? No me digas que ahora le quieres-le dijo David cuando "Luna" se marcho a su Sala Común.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué lo dices?

- Todos aquí presentes presenciaron su gran espectáculo… ¿Por qué lo besaste en frente de todos?

- Es parte de mi plan, lo bese, y el correspondió al beso, entonces es una señal de que…

- …De que aun le quieres.

- ¡David! Sabes que yo le quiero… Pero lo que el me esta haciendo no tiene perdón…

- Pues al contrario, pareces como que ya lo has perdonado…

- ¡No sabes lo que puedo sentir acerca de "ella"! Y ya deja de interrogarme¡Deja de leer mi mente!

- Luna lo hago por tu propio bien, no sabes realmente de lo que él es capaz…

- ¡Déjame en paz, David! Yo se perfectamente lo que hago… Confía en mí…

Otros que también se estaban dejando llevar por los besos, eran Ron y Hermione, que aprovechando su intimidad, la falta de ropa, el dejarse llevar por el alcohol; aprovechando todo eso… Estaban… bueno… ustedes me entienden (N/a: es difícil para mi escribir la palabra Sepso xD)

Ron besaba a Hermione en el cuello, ya habia cerrado la puerta mediante un hechizo, y ahora solo dejaban que ambas caricias los guiaran, llevando sus cuerpos a hacer solo uno.

- …Herms… yo… Te… amo

- Y yo a ti… Ronald…-decían entre cada beso.

- ¿Por siempre?

- Por siempre….-respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

(N/a: no haré más detalles sobre esto, todos sabemos aquí lo que sigue.

"Luna" estaba en su habitación, sentía furia, compasión… Su mente era un remolino de emociones…

Tenia furia por lo que le habian dicho que haría "Harry".

Sentía compasión por que sabía lo que debía sentir "Harry".

Y se sentía culpable por el hecho de que "Harry" estaba enojado, y triste.

Y… Si, "Luna" lo sentía, sentía amor por esa persona a la que tanto daño le estaba haciendo, pero por lo visto "el" no sentía lo mismo por "ella". O talvez lo ocultaba… Era poco probable¡Le iba a poner una trampa!

Pero debía estar preparado para todo… O casi todo. Ashley le habia dicho que no veía muy correcto el hecho de que quisiera humillar a alguien tan guapo como Harry. Pero cuando "Luna" habia preguntado que sabia que "ella" iba a hacer. Ashley solo se rió y dijo que no le tomara el pelo.

Y así bueno, "Luna" se encontraba ahora en su habitación.

- ¡Hi, Luna!-dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel, entrando por la puerta del dormitorio.- ¿Cómo estas? Supongo que bien… Luego de ese gran romance con Harry… Pero casi te come ja, ja, ja…

- Si, pude sentirlo… Y si, estoy bien.

- ¿Disfrutaste del baile? Aunque me pareció que no podías bailar ja, ja, ja-dijo esa chica mientras se ponía el pijama (N/a: me imagino la cara de "Luna" al verla jjajaja)

- Si, je, je, je… ¿Y como te fue a ti?

- Muy bien… Sabes que fui con John, pero se comporto como todo un patán, se emborracho e intento tocarme, ya sabes como se vuelven de locos por el alcohol, así que lo deje plantado… Y me quede con Dean…

- ¿Dean Thomas?

- El mismo… ¡Es tan apuesto! No sé como no me pude fijar en el antes, es tan precioso…

- ¿Él no está con la hermana de…¿La Weasley?

- Pues al parecer terminaron en el baile¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Pues algo tenía que ver el pobre chico ese, Neville, o algo así… Parecia que la Weasley y Neville tienen un romance, son amantes, y Dean se dio cuenta; aunque la verdad Ginny, la Weasley, fue quien le termino, diciendo que quería a otro chico… Y fue ahí cuando Dean dijo yo no se que y Neville salio de la nada, ya se iban a pelear, eso es obvio, pero al parecer Ginny saco a Neville de ahí… Neville también esta guapo¿eh?

- Si, si, un poco-dijo distraídamente "Luna".- Buenas noches, me voy a dormir, que sueñes…bien.

"Luna" se acomodo de medio lado, todavía pensando en "Harry", la traición, y la posible pelea que habían tenido "Neville" y Dean… y ¿Era verdad que "Neville" y "Ginny" habian estado saliendo? Talvez por eso "Neville" no habia querido salir con el…

"Neville" se levanto sobresaltado, y busco a la persona que ahora dormitaba sobre su hombro, sonrió. Y sin más, se puso a pensar en las cosas que pasaron… "Ginny" siempre había estado ahí para "el", siempre cuidando de "el", aun cuando no habían cambiado de cuerpos… y si "Ginny"… bueno, algo si sabía, lo apreciaba mucho… Apreciaba que estuviera allí, siempre, para hacerle un poquito de compañía. ¿Y lo que "el" habia dicho¿"Yo tengo a Neville…es decir a Dean"?

Eso no había sido un simple error de la lengua española (N/a: xD).

De pronto "Ginny" empezó a vomerse, a acomodarse mejor. "Neville" no pudo evitarlo y lo despertó.

- mmm…-fue todo lo que dijo "Ginny".

"Neville" le dio un beso. "Ginny" le correspondió, pero se detuvo inmediatamente.

- Mejor me voy, todavía esta borracha-dijo "Ginny".

- No…

"Ginny" se detuvo con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. Eso sonó suplicante, como si no fuera a vivir luego de que "ella" se marchara. Pero era imposible. Se volvió poco a poco. "Neville" lo miraba fijamente con un dejo de desesperación. "Ginny" volvió a sentarse en la cama, y lo miró.

Pero para otros era el final (N/a: luego de un final siempre viene un principio ). Ron despertó y miró a su derecha, Hermione dormía en su pecho.

¡POR DIOS! Lo habian hecho… y fue hermoso. Habia sido su primera vez (de ambos) pero habia sido con la persona que amaban, y eso lo convertía todo.

Hermione despertó, y miro a Ron, solo pudo sonreír y decir:

- ¿Por siempre?

- Por siempre-sonrió Ron mientras le daba un beso.- Aunque creo que siempre te eh querido, bueno, desde tercer año…

- ¡¿RON¿Eres tú¡Ábreme, soy Lavander!... ¿Qué haces ahí? Te estuve buscando en todo el baile… Se que fuiste con Hermione- Adentro de la clase Ron y Hermione estaban pálidos, se estaban poniendo la ropa- Neville me dijo que fuiste con ella por que no habia conseguido pareja… ¡¡Pero sigo siendo tu novia!!

Ron abrió la puerta y sin más, con cara de felicidad (al ver a Hermione sonriente a su lado) le dijo a Lavander:

- Eras mi novia-poniendo mucho énfasis en "eras". Tomo a Hermione de la mano y salieron hacia la Sala Común.

Claro que Lavander no se iba dejar humillar tan fácil, se volvió y le dio una cachetada a Ron y jalo del pelo a Hermione.

- SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS.- Y se marcho antes de que alguno reaccionara.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron, aun con la mejilla roja. Hermione asintió.- Mejor nos apuramos…

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Ron le da un beso a Hermione, y esta se va a su dormitorio, aun con maripositas en el estomago. Ron subió hacia su dormitorio cuando escucha algo parecido a una leve succión…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Neville?... Dijiste que yo estoy borracha…

- Yo también estoy borracho…

- Pero si tú no tomaste…

- Bueno… Talvez no era precisamente el alcohol-dijo la voz de "Ginny".

Ron decidió entrar en el mismo momento en que "Neville" y "Ginny" se daban otro beso:

- ¡Eh¡Eh!... Menos acción- ambos se separaron- "Ginny" mejor ve a tu habitación…

- ¡No eres nadie para mandarlo!-dijo "Neville" con la voz de… ¿Neville?

Todos, obviamente, se dieron cuenta del cambio y se quedaron paralizados.

- ¡Vayan hacia el cofre¡Y no tomen nada más¡Cero alcohol!-dijo Ron. "Neville" y "Ginny" lo miraron sin entender, pero se levantaron y fueron hacia esa sala, tomados de la mano.

* * *

**HOLAAA jejeje Bueno ANUNCIO... no se realmente cuando terminare la estoria (es decir de publicarla aca) ME QUEDAN TRES DETALLES PARA TERMINARLA jejee**

**bueno... tengo q ir a otra convocatoria x lo tanto terminare un poco despues... Espero no sea problemas...**

**Wen **

**HarryxLunaDracoxGinnySino es con NevilleRonxHermione FOR EVER!! **


	8. Año Nuevo

**Capitulo 8: Año Nuevo**

Para Neville y Ginny todo se les había pasado demasiado rápido. Pero lo que paso a la mañana siguiente pareció ir a cámara lenta…

"Harry" se acercó a la profesora Sprout, la tomo de la mano y dijo con voz fuerte y clara (para que todo el Gran Comedor la oyera):

- Profesora, últimamente no eh dejado de pensar en usted… Y creo que me estoy enamorando… Quisiera saber si lo nuestro podría funcionar- A cada palabra la profesora se iba poniendo roja, pero de la cólera. Y "el publico" abría la boca- Por favor… No acepto un no como respuesta…- "Luna" iba hacia "Harry", totalmente enfadado- ¡PROFESORA…LA AMO!- grito "Harry" por último cuando "Luna" lo jalo del cuello de la túnica.

- ¡POTTER CASTIGADO!-grito la profesora, roja de furia.

Todo el Gran Comedor empezó a reírse como loco. Ginny y Neville se quedaron helados, miraron a Ron y Hermione, quienes miraban sus platos.

- ¿Ustedes sabían que ellos…? ¿Qué ella haría eso?-pregunto Ginny.

- Teníamos una idea-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo que ponían cara de '.

- Bueno, "Harry" me había dicho que tenía preparada una venganza a "Luna" por ya sabes que…

- ¿Qué?-pregunto Neville desconcertado.

- Bueno, que "Luna" andaba con "Harry" sin quererla, eso la puso molesta, como era de esperar…. Pero no pensamos que fuera para tanto….

- Bueno, justamente cuando Hermione y yo cambiamos de cuerpos… "Harry" se acerco a mí y me dijo que podía desnudarse frente al colegio, que de todos modos tenia el cuerpo de Harry… Pero, y doy gracias a Dios, no fue así. No me imagino la cara del profesorado cuando se hubiera quitado la ropa…

- El caso es que no pensábamos que podía hacer algo así…

- Bueno, yo me esperaba algo peor…-dijo Ron.

- Pero si lo sabían, ¿Por qué no trataron de impedirlo?-pregunto Ginny.

- Bueno, digamos que en ese momento no estábamos en estado de conciencia- Ginny rió y Neville solo atinó a mirar su plato de cereal.

- Bueno… Ahora quedara esperar a que estos dos terminen con su "charla".-dijo Hermione, y siguió comiendo sus tostadas.

Mientras tanto, "Luna" soltaba a "Harry", con bastante fuerza que hizo que retrocediera unos pasos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo "Harry".

- ¿Por qué me humillas?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

- ¿¡Como te atreves a preguntarme eso!? ¡¡ERES UN IMBECIL!! No puedes imaginarte lo que yo eh tenido que pasar mientras tú te lo dabas de lindo fingiendo conmigo para hacer sufrir a Ginny…

-¿T-tu…? ¿Lo sabias?

- ¿Qué si lo sabia? ¡¡Claro que lo sabia!! Ese beso que me diste nunca tuvo calor, era vacío… Sin ningún sentimiento… Como crees que me sentó eso a mi… PUES MAL… Acaso nunca te enseñaron que no debes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás…

- Si, bueno… pero si te…

- ¿Si me que, Harry? ¿Eh? No sabes ni que decir… ¡¡David me lo aconsejo!! "Aléjate de ese Potter" "Te va a hacer daño" No se como lo supo… Y no me interesa… Pero el tenia razón… Fui una tonta…

- No, Luna, yo soy el tonto-"Luna" trató de abrazarlo…

- ¡¡Suéltame!!... No me toques-las lagrimas salían de los ojos de "Harry" sin más remedio. Era obvio que se moría por decir eso desde hace tiempo, pero a la vez le dolía cada palabra, cada letra- Pero te digo algo… Si, lo admito… Te ame… E hice lo imposible por tenerte a mi lado… ¡¡Hasta casi me vuelvo bulímica por ti!! Pero no te importo… ¡Pero ya no! No, ya no… Ahora, me iré de aquí… No se a donde, terminare mis estudios en otro lugar, lejos de ti… Lejos de todo eso…

- ¡No! No puedes irte ahora que yo… que yo…

- ¿Qué tu que?

- Ahora que yo me doy cuenta de que te hice daño…

"Harry" sonrió, nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Claro… Ahora que te das cuenta… Pensé… por un segundo… que dirías algo diferente… Pero no… ¡Es Harry Potter! –Sonreía mientras más lagrimas salían- Soy una tonta al pensar que eras diferente a los demás… Pero eso ya no importa… ¡No sufriré más por amor! ¡¡NO VOLVERA AMAR!! ¡¡NO A TI!!

"Luna" se sentó en el suelo, sin saber que hacer, tenia al lado a la persona que amaba, y todo lo que le estaba diciendo le dolía en el corazón, y más sus ultimas palabras… "no volveré amar… no a ti… no a ti…".

- No… no puedes hacerme esto, Luna…

- Pero tu si puedes venir y hacer conmigo lo que quieras, ¿no?

- NO, oyeme… Se que cometí un error… Pero luego de ayer… Luego de esos besos… Sentí algo… algo que nunca habia sentido…

- Si, lo se, sé fingir bien, ¿no te parece?

Esto fue suficiente, "Luna" alzo la vista, era imposible… El habia sentido… El se sintió correspondido en ese beso, ese beso no pudo ser fingido… "Harry" también le amaba…

- No… no… no…-Era imposible- ¡¡Tu no fingías!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, para convencerse así mismo.

- Claro que si, Potter… Yo fingí tan bien como tú lo hiciste… Y todos se lo creyeron… Hasta tu…

Dicho esto "Harry" guardo silencio, esperando que "Luna" dijera algo, pero solo hubo silencio como respuesta. Así que empezó el camino, con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando… Se que la amo… Y se que me ama… Nos amamos… pero ella se niega a creer… Y yo… Yo solo le ayudo- pensó "Luna"- Pero haré que vuelva a creer…" Se levanto y miro hacia atrás, "Harry" habia desaparecido. Se limpió las lágrimas, pensando que ahora debía pedir ayuda para reconquistarla.

**-----**∞●▫□▪∞-----

"Luna" regreso a su Sala Común, en donde la chica de cabello castaño le vio los ojos rojos y la abrazo:

- ¿Qué te paso, Luna? ¿Es por el ímbecil de Potter? No le hagas caso, no se por que hizo eso en el desayuno… No debió hacerlo… Te hirió mucho, y, lamento decirte esto, pero… Ahora eres el centro de atención… Claro, junto con Potter…

- snif… snif… De seguro es así… Pero sabes que me duele más… Que yo lo empecé a amar… Y el lo ve todo como un juego-dijo "Luna" desahogándose con esa chica.

- Me imagino, Lunita… me imagino… Ven, disfrutemos de nuestra hora libre… ¿Qué tal si planeamos algo para vengarnos de Potter?

- ¡Ay! No… mira, tengo que irme… Yo vuelvo…

- No, no me dejaras sola, ¿eh? ¡Te acompaño!...

- No, sabes, mejor vayamos cerca del lago, a patinar…

- Está bien

Ambas tomaron sus patines y fueron al lago (que ahora era puro hielo) y patinaron durante un largo rato, sin saber que habia una persona cerca suyo todavía llorando, todavía sufriendo…

"Harry" solo se habia ido a ocultar detrás de un arbusto, y seguía llorando en silencio. Estaba por irse cuando…

- ¿Estás bien?- Era David.

- Eso creo… Por fin todo ah terminado…

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Me voy de Hogwarts, me iré a Beauxbatons (N/a: no me acuerdo si era así)… Como sabes perfectamente yo amo a Harry, y se que el me ama, pero tiene que pedir perdón dignamente, así bien, podemos cambiar de cuerpos en cualquier momento… Ahorita mismo…

- ¡No!-grito David ("Luna" y la chica voltearon a ver, aunque no lograron reconocer la voz.)- Si te vas me dejaras aquí a mi… ¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo piense?

- Claro que me importa, pero sabes, eh sufrido mucho aquí… Lo mejor para mí será cambiar de cuerpos e irme de Hogwarts…… Lo lamento, David, pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, ¡Hasta luego!

"Harry" se levanto y fue directo a la Sala Común, disfrutando de sus horas libres.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-dijeron cuatro voces distintas al entrar a la Sala Común. Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny estaban frente a el, con una expresión de incredibilidad y enfado.

- Claro-dijo "Harry" y se fue a sentar frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué te dijo "Luna"?

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- ¡Basta!-dijo "Harry"- Lo hice por que él se lo merecía, nadie debe jugar con lo que sienten los otros… "Luna" solo me dijo que era un tonto… Pero no replico a mis razones… Cambiaremos de cuerpos y me iré de Hogwarts.

Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca, era algo que no se esperaba. "Harry" era su mejor amiga y la quería mucho, no quería que se fuera.

- No… por favor no… Lunita, no me hagas eso, por favor… ¡No por algo así!

- Ginny, te voy a extrañar mucho… Pero igual iremos a Hawai en vacaciones, lo juro… Tendremos más cosas de que hablar…

Un silencio se hizo bastante difícil, cuando Ginny abrazo a "Harry".

- ¡Hermione Granger! ¡¡Hermione Granger!! ¡Ron Weasley! ¡¡Ron Weasley!!-gritó la Señora Gorda. (Anunciando que alguien les buscaba).

- Ahorita volvemos…-dijeron los dos.

- Yo iré a mi habitación… Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ginny se quedo ahí sentada, Neville se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

- No te preocupes… Algo se nos ocurrirá… No dejare que ella se vaya-dijo Neville frotando el hombro de Ginny, quien se abrazo más fuerte a él.

"Harry" entro en la habitación ahora vacía. Solo había una lechuza blanca…

- Te llamas Hedwig, ¿no?… Que linda eres…

"Harry" acarició sus alas, y eso le dio una idea…

"_Querido Harry,_

_Te escribo simplemente pues quisiera que cambiáramos ya de cuerpos. Extraño el mío sabes… Mira, olvidemos todo lo que paso… Eso no impide que seamos amigos… Somos personas maduras, ¿eh? Bueno… Te espero el 31 de diciembre en el vestíbulo frente al Gran Comedor. _

_Que pases un lindo dia con mi cuerpo._

_Hasta luego,_

_Luna"_

"Harry" pensó que eso era suficiente. La enrolló y la ató a la pata de la lechuza blanca.

- Envíasela a Luna Lovegood.-le dijo a Hedwig.

Hermione pensó que al salir encontraría a algún prefecto, pues pronto habría reunión, pero no era ningún prefecto…

- ¡"Luna"! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hermione mientras Ron bajaba la mirada.

- Bueno, necesito hablar con ustedes…

- Claro, claro… ¿Vamos afuera?-propuso la chica.

Emprendieron el camino hacia los terrenos.

- El caso es que… Necesito su ayuda…

- ¿Para que?-pregunto Ron alzando la mirada en mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, no me rendiré tan fácilmente… No quiero que Luna ("Harry") se vaya del colegio… Como tuvo la amabilidad de gritarme… Tengo que hacer algo para reconquistarla… Y para eso necesito su ayuda…

- ¡Genial!... Escogiste a la persona indicada… Soy muy bueno en esto-dijo Ron irónicamente.

- Bueno, Ron tu puedes ayudarme simplemente… Ya lo planearemos Ginny y yo… No te preocupes, Harry ("Luna")… Haré todo lo posible… ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea en especial?-pregunto emocionada Hermione.

- Bueno… No exactamente… No quiero que sea como muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Muy cursi ni muy mediocre… Pero quiero que sea bastante para ella…

- Bueno, dale un ramo de rosas rojas y dile que lo sientes que no puedes vivir sabiendo que ustedes dos son solo amigos…

- No, Ron, eso no sirve… Por lo menos a mi no me gustaría… Tiene que ser algo especial…

- Bueno… pero ahorita no es para ti, es para Luna ("Harry")-dijo Ron.

- ¡Ron! Soy tu novia…

- Eso no cambia que no sea para ti…

- Pero…

- ¡¡Bueno!! El caso es que me van a ayudar, ¿no?-pregunto "Luna".

- Claro-dijo Hermione- En cuanto por acá se pongan de acuerdo… Nos vemos, chicos…

- ¡¡Hermione!! No te enojes… ¡Hasta Luego Harry ("Luna")! Ahora esta mucho más sensible…-dijo Ron con cara de S- Hasta luego… ¡¡Hermione!! Espera…

"Luna" se dio la vuelta y una lechuza blanca se poso en su hombro.

- ¿Hedwig? ¿Quién te envía…?- "Luna" leyó la carta rápidamente- Si ella sabe que en estos momentos ya podemos cambiar de cuerpos… Es porque ella esta enamorada… ¡Si! Lo sabía… Hedwig, espera…. "Querida Luna…Por mi está bien, el 31 en el vestíbulo…Harry"-decía mientras escribía.- Hedwig, dásela a Lu… a Harry.

- Nadie asegura que esté enamorada de ti-dijo una voz detrás suyo. "Luna" se volvió para mirar de frente a David.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿De quien más?

- No eres el único hombre en la vida de ella… Tiene a Ron, Neville… Muchos ¡Ah, si! Y yo-dijo David poniendo mucho énfasis en "yo".

- Ella no estaría con alguien como tu…

- No estés tan seguro…

- Ella necesita de alguien que la cuide… Que la entienda…

- Yo la entiendo… La cuido… No le hago daño… y lo más importante… No le digo mentiras ni la engaño… Hay que saber como tratar a una mujer, Potter, este o no en el cuerpo equivocado…

- Espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Luna, ella no se merece que la traten mal…

- El burro hablando de orejas…

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti-dijo "Luna" procurando golpearle el hombro fuerte al pasar a su lado.

Esa noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

- ¡Que romántico!-dijo Ginny.- Ojala que todos fueran iguales…-echó una mirada dura a Neville y otra a Ron.

-¡Ay, no! Te imaginas que cursis… Parecia puro mundo gay… ¡Con un arco iris en el cielo todos los días!-se burló Ron. Neville rió. Ambos jugaban ajedrez mágico.

- No seas tan dramático… Miren hay que aprovechar ahora que "Harry" no ah salido de su habitación…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó Neville, mirando como su caballo destrozaba una torre de Ron.

- Bueno… Lo demás es algo entre Ginny y yo… Decir que somos nosotras las que nos encargaremos… ¡Será el mejor dia del año, el más romántico!-dijo Hermione.

- Ya la Navidad pasó, Hermione…-dijo Ron mirando por la ventana- Y pronto estaremos con el nuevo año…

- ¡Me refiero a San Valentín, Ron! Deberías informarte mejor.-dijo Hermione- Que tu veas lo romántico como divertido no es nuestro problema…

- Eso lo dices solo porque sigues enojada por lo de "Luna" y lo que dije ahora…

- Solo digo la verdad…

- Claro, Hermione Granger… Toda La Verdad Será Revelada-se bufó Ron.

- ¡Siempre eh dicho la verdad! Que tú estés tan metido en tu persona nada más no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo…

-…Me preguntó como terminaron de novios-murmuró Neville a Ginny, que rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Chicos! Estamos en lo de "Harry" y "Luna", ¿eh? ¿Se acuerdan?

- ¡Ah, si! Como iba diciendo… Neville y Ron se encargaran de molestar a "Harry"… Es decir… decirle que vuelva con "Luna" y así… Para molestarlo… Y ahí es donde entramos Ginny y yo… Nosotras les diremos a ustedes………

El 31 de diciembre, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, hablando sobre estilos de invierno y de verano, Ron y Neville estaban un poco más allá hablando con "Harry".

- Mira te lo ponemos fácil… Vas donde él y le dices que tiene razón que es un ímbecil…

- …Si…-dijo "Harry".

- … Pero que ímbecil y todo es un encanto y que lo quieres.

- …No…-dijo "Harry".- Yo no le diré nada… Es el quien tiene que hacer… No, no… ¡Ustedes me confunden! Yo no le diré nada y no espero que el lo haga… El otro año no estaré en Hogwarts y el tendrá otro "amor verdadero" y ya verás como se soluciona todo… deberían aprovecharme-añadió con una sonrisa digna de admirar, estando como ella ("él") estaba.

- Lo lamento, pero es que a como están las cosas…

- Las cosas ya van a cambiar… Admírenme por última vez con el cuerpo de Harry-dijo "Harry" levantándose. Cuando iba caminando escuchó…

- ¡Deberían dejar eso ya! ¡Ella hace todo lo posible! ¡Déjenla en paz!

- Nosotros solo intentamos ayudar…

- ¡Pues dejen de intentar!

Al llegar al vestíbulo, estaba "Luna", pálida y seria, lo cual no era normal en ella.

- ¿Listo?

- Claro… Así podrás irte con tu nuevo amor-dijo "Luna" y empezó a caminar rápidamente, sin hacer caso de la expresión de "Harry".

- ¿Mi nuevo amor?

- ♪ Profesora Sprout ♪-cantaron unos chicos de tercer año al pasar junto a ellos.

- No te refieres a eso, ¿cierto?-pregunto "Harry".

- Claro que no… Eso es solo una estupidez… Me refiero a… David-murmuró.

- ¿David? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

- ¡Él está enamorado de ti!

- ¿Y que si lo esta? Eso no quiere decir que por eso sea mi nuevo amor, solo tu…-"Luna" se volvió para ver a "Harry" que se había puesto rojo.-… solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas… y date prisa que quiero hacer esto rápido…

¡FLASH!

Collin Creevey le había tomado a una foto a "Harry" diciendo esto último… Y luego habia salido corriendo.

- Maldito periódico escolar-murmuraron "Harry" y "Luna" a la vez.

Al llegar al sétimo piso, a la Sala Multiusos, ambos se miraron, cerraron los ojos y el pomo de la puerta apareció junto a ellos.

- Creo que… bueno… Ya es hora-dijo "Luna".

- Yo… Quisiera… Quisiera que al salir de ahí todo vuelva a hacer como antes… Es decir, que seamos amigos como antes…

- No pidas imposibles-dijo "Luna" abriendo la puerta. "Harry" bajo la cabeza.

Entraron y buscaron rápidamente el cofre, como todos los otros, se miraron y luego abrieron el cofre y entraron.

- ¿Qué les dijo?-dijo Hermione a Ron y Neville, cuando "Harry" abandono el Gran Comedor.

- Pues que ya iban a cambiar de cuerpos…

- ¿Y ustedes que le dijeron?

- Nada, porque inmediatamente se fue…

- Será mejor que hagan como que los sigan… ¡¡Entren en la Sala de los Menesteres!!-dijo Ginny.

Ron y Neville se miraron, miraron su cena con nostalgia y se levantaron.

Luego de unos minutos, Harry y Luna salieron… Harry cayó y Luna encima de este…

Ron y Neville entraron en la Sala, pero se ocultaron detrás de unas estanterías.

Harry despertó de primero, vio a Luna encima suyo pero no hizo nada para quitarla, en vez de eso la tomo la mano y se hizo el dormido.

Luna despertó como treinta segundos después vio a Harry y se cayó del abdomen del chico con un grito, que hizo que el reaccionara.

- ¿Todo termino?-dijo Luna sonriente, sin dejar de tomar la mano de Harry.

- Pues si… Eso parece…

Ambos mantenían la mirada y, aun sin soltarse la mano, Harry se acercó hasta darle un beso. Luna se dejo llevar por ese beso, pero…

¡PLAF!

Tan repentinamente, Luna soltó la mano de Harry y le dio una cachetada.

- ¡Eres un tonto!- habia dicho y habia salido de la habitación.

Harry salio detrás de ella, de un humor de perros…

- Bueno, veamos el lado positivo-dijo Ron.

-Claro-coincidió Neville. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.- No veo ninguno…

- Yo tampoco… volvamos con Hermione y Ginny…

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Luna estaba hablando animadamente con la chica de cabello castaño en la mesa de Ravenclaw ("Cata… te extrañe… Mentiras fueron unos minutos-sonreía Luna"). Hermione y Ginny volvían a hablar de los estilos ("Claro, pero si miras, aun en invierno los estilos peluches ya pasaron…") y Harry comía un poco de pay de limón sin mirar a nadie y con mal humor.

Ron y Neville fueron a sentarse con el.

- Hey, Luna, te íbamos a decir que no deberías irte del…

- No, Ron, soy Harry… Acabamos de cambiar de cuerpos…

- ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Felicidades, Harry…

-…si…

- ¿Por qué no estas feliz?

- Me siento contento de tener mi cuerpo otra vez, sin embargo… Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…

La Profesora McGonagall dio unos golpecitos a su copa con un tenedor, y el silencio reino en el Gran Comedor.

- Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, este sería el primer año en que celebramos el año nuevo en el colegio, por eso hemos decidido darles una semana de libre de clases-Todos aplaudieron, y Hermione dio un resoplido.- Así bien, esperamos que les haya gustado este pequeño banquete- ("los pobre elfos son quienes tienen que hacer toda la comida-gruño Hermione- debería decirlo…")- Y ahora… ¡5…4…3!


	9. Comprendiendo¿al enemigo?

**Capitulo 9: Comprendiendo al… ¿enemigo?**

- ¡2…1…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-grito todo el Gran Comedor.

Todos se levantan e iban a abrazar a sus compañeros excepto una persona, Harry no podía quitarle los ojos a Luna quien en ese momento abrazaba a David, lo cual puso peor a Harry.

- Déjala ya, Harry… Vamos, tenemos que ir a la Sala Común.-le dijo Ron minutos después.

- Espera… ¡Luna!... ¡Luna!-gritaba Harry para que la rubia le viera, cuando ella por fin volteo el le dijo-: Esperame… Ahora… ehm…

- ¿Si, Harry?-dijo ella, parecia estar controlándose de algo.

- Sobre lo que paso ahora…

- No quisiera hablar de eso…

- No, espera… Realmente lo lamento… Es decir, no debí haberlo… Y yo… Bueno, pues Feliz Año nuevo-terminó Harry.

- ¡Oh!... hum…-Luna sabia que debía abrazarlo, respiró hondo y le paso las manos por el cuello, hundiéndose en un profundo abrazo-… Eres un gran amigo…

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Harry la soltara y dijera:

- ¡Claro!... Un amigo… Buenas noches, Luna…-dijo con una voz seria, dolida, y se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Algunos habian visto la escena y se habian quedado sin palabras.

"¿Acaso el realmente esperaba algo más¿El cree que es tan fácil poder olvidar todo lo que me hizo¿Acaso el cree que por el hecho de que yo le amo debemos estar juntos¿El cree que me tendrá siempre¿Es eso…?"

- Vámonos, Luna-le dijo Catalina, la chica de cabello castaño, llevándosela hacia su Sala Común.

* * *

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Obvio que no estoy bien, Neville! No se que hacer con ella…

- Deberías darle tiempo…

- ¿Qué sentías sobre Ginny?

- Bueno… A veces me decía a mi mismo que ella era solo para mi, claro que me mantenía cerca de ella, así ella se daría cuenta de que existo¿no?...

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, Neville… "me mantenía cerca de ella…" Y mira ¡Funciono!

- ¿De que hablan?

- Harry se empeña en seguir intentando con Luna…-informo Neville.

- Gracias, Neville… ¿Quieres decírselo a todo el mundo?

- No seas grosero, Harry… Solo intentamos ayudarte… Mira, si quieres que el plan de Hermione funcione será mejor que te alejes por un tiempo de ella…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Aguantas hasta San Valentín?-dijo Neville.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- ¡¡Les dije que no le dijeran nada hasta que estuviera yo!!-dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación, seguida de Ginny.

- ¿Qué le han dicho?...

- ¡¿Pretenden que me aleje de Luna hasta San Valentín?!

- Bueno, no… osea…

- ¡Si! Eso es lo que queremos… Y si no nos quieres hacer caso… Te quedas sin Luna-dijo Ginny simplemente.

- ¡Oh!... Bueno saberlo¿eh?-dijo Harry y se tiró en su cama. Ron se sentó por sus pies, al lado de Neville. Ginny se sentó en el suelo y Hermione empezó a explicar.

- Lo único que te pedimos es que te alejes de Luna y de nosotros… O por lo menos tratarnos mal…

- ¿What¿Para que?

- Mira, la idea es que Luna crea que Ron y Neville están haciendo lo imposible por que tú estés con ella… cosas de amigos, y así… Pero ellos también estarán hablando con Luna sobre eso… Talvez llegue a enojarse con ellos, pero…

- ¡Eso no lo dijiste!

- Si… yo no quisiera que ella se enojara conmigo-dijo Neville.

- Bueno, bueno… Todo se solucionara después… Luego, Ginny y yo estaremos diciéndoles a ellos dos que paren… tu sabes…para caerle bien a Luna.

- ¿y por que tendría yo que enojarme con ustedes?

- Por que te enojas con ellos por seguir intentando… y te enojas con nosotras por ser tan "insoportables"… ¿Me entiendes?

- Entiendo por que debería estar enojado con Neville y Ron… pero ¿ustedes?

- La idea es que no debes andar con nosotras, pues nosotras somos las responsables de hacer lo de San Valentín… y no debes estar con Ron y Neville por que Luna pensara que eres tu quien los mandas a hablar con ella…

- Además, no se supone que estos cab… cabezones me joden a mí también-dijo Harry.

- Claro, pero eso es solo por que tu les niegas que hablen con Luna… ¡¡Si no entienden no es mi problema¿Si? Hago todo lo posible y lo más que merezco es un GRACIAS.- Hermione tenía las mejillas encendidas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron n/a: no es que su noviazgo sea un asco… solo que ella sigue enojada y se fue sin el más leve deseo de esperar

- ¡GRACIAS!-grito Ron. Todos lo miraron.- Así se le puede ir quitando el enojo: haciendo lo que ella quiere…

- Bueno… ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Ginny.

- Nada… creo que esto es raro… pienso que es un sueño… y que pronto vendrá otro chico a mi recamara… y me dirá que tengo que hacer… Además, es la una de la mañana… y están mis mejores amigos conmigo y una de mis mejores amigas… No tengo nada de nada… y la persona que quiero me detesta hasta tal punto de que con solo abrazarla dice que soy su amigo… -soltó Harry diciendo todo lo que REALMENTE estaba pensando- Luego, el ímbecil que yo pensé ser mi amigo podría ser el ahora actual n/a: xD lo lamento… acabo de tomar Coca Cola y eso me aloca un poco novio de la mujer que quiero… Luego… Una de mis mejores amigas podría estar enojada… Uno de mis mejores amigos toma de la mano a mi mejor amiga le da un beso y espera a que se vaya de la habitación… Ahora mi otro mejor amigo cree que hablo pavadas y empieza a ponerse el pijama… Bueno, por lo menos nadie me oye y podría seguir así hasta el dia de San Valentín dia que podré volver a hablar con Luna, la mujer que quiero… Ahora acaban de llegar otros amigos míos… Y creo que no se me pasa ningún detalle, por que veo como uno mira a uno de mis mejores amigos y…

- ¡CALLATE, HARRY!-grito Seamus arrojándole una almohada.

N/a: será Harry quien se tomo la Coca Cola ja, ja, ja Harry desenfoco un poco su mirada, tomo la almohada y se la devolvió a Seamus tirándosela, se dio la vuelta y murmuro:

- Y ahora este se cree quien sabe que como para interrumpir mis pensamientos… Como si no tuviera yo bastante problema con lo de Luna...

* * *

Era 10 de Enero, Harry caminaba solo por los pasillos, eso de estar solo no le estaba agradando en absoluto… No, bueno, solo cuando se trataba de oír a Ginny y Hermione hablando sobre moda, o escuchar a Ron regañando a Neville por hacer algo con Ginny… Pero aparte de eso era totalmente… raro.

Nunca se habia sentido solo, bueno, sólo cuando estaba con el cuerpo de Luna, y ahí si… Hasta que llegaba Cata.

El día anterior habia sido muy doloroso para Harry, más cuando vio a Luna tomada de la mano de David, pensó en ir a golpearlo, pero claro, Luna talvez no tendría la culpa, además se suponía debía estar lejos de ella. Simplemente, paso de largo saludándolos, hipócritamente a ambos, con la mano.

Pensó que hoy se ponía en práctica la primera fase del plan para conquistar a Luna. Así que se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Hola, Harry… Lamento lo de ayer, no era mi intención ofenderte-le dijo Ron. El Gran Comedor estaba extrañamente más silencioso.

- Tranquilo, Ron… Sé que quieres ayudar, pero mejor no intentes…

- Bueno, no negaras que nuestras tácticas si estarán funcionando…

- ¿Sabes que, Ron¡Me interesa un pito si esta funcionando!-dijo Harry elevando la voz.

- ¡Shh! Cállate, Harry… Podrían oírte… En especial ella-dijo Neville, y Harry y Ron miraron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde, efectivamente, Luna miraba un poco hacia allá, y luego se daba la vuelta.- Mira, tenemos una nueva estrategia…

Algunos de sus compañeros de mesa empezaban a llamarles la atención esa charla, y paraban de hacer lo que hacían para escuchar.

- Si, Neville y yo la hablamos de eso luego de que te fuiste…

- ¡USTEDES DOS¡NO ME INTERESA¿SI¡¡Creo que lo intentan en vano¡Ya a nadie le importa ese asunto!! Déjenme en paz… Por favor-gritó Harry y salió del Gran Comedor.

Casi todo el Gran Comedor se habia quedado en silencio, Ron y Neville se quedaron atónitos.

- Eso les pasa por meterse en lo que no les importa-dijo Hermione.

- Bien merecido-dijo Ginny.

- Pero… ¿Acaso ustedes no hubieran hecho lo mismo?

- Claro que no, no me meto en donde no me llaman…

- ¿Ustedes que miran, eh¡Vuelvan a lo que estaban!-grito Ron al resto del Comedor. Todos volvieron murmurando cosas.

Hermione y Ginny se volvieron para seguir hablando. Ron y Neville bufaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- Solo intentamos ayudar.

●●●●●●●

Era 10 de Enero, Luna empezaba a sentirse mal por Harry. Ya había visto como sus amigos dejaban de andar con él. Y sabía el motivo: Ron y Neville se estaban empeñando en hacer que ella y él regresaran. Y eso lo sabía muy bien.

** ∞∞∞Flash Back∞∞∞**

Si bien Luna empezaba a disfrutar de nuevo su cuerpo, empezaba a fastidiarle dos personas: Ron y Neville. La perseguían a todos lados…

"No pensaran seguirme a los baños… ¡Oh, no! Ahí vienen…" Ambos chicos venían corriendo hacia ella.

- Luna… Lunita… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias Ron.

- De nada… Queríamos hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre que?-dijo Luna metiendo unos libros en su mochila, aun sabiendo perfectamente de que querían hablar ellos.

- Bueno… Nos preguntábamos si aun te gusta Harry…

- ¿Para que quieren saber?

- Bueno… Si es así te tenemos buenas noticias…

- ¿Cuáles serian?

- Aproveche ahora… Si nos hace caso en este momento tendrá un gran espécimen de hombre a sus pies el resto de su vida-dijo Neville como tipo comercial.

- ¡Pero llame Ya¡Oferta tiempo limitado!

- 5…4…3…2…1 ¡Ups! Se me acabo el tiempo… Ahora si me disculpan…

- ¡Su tiempo aun no se acaba¡Tienes oportunidad durante toda una vida!-dijo Neville con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Que lastima! Mi lechuza esta herida y por aquí no hay teléfono… Ahora…

- ¡Para eso estamos nosotros! Si quieres tenerlo pronto envíale el mensaje envíaselo con nosotros…

- ¡Déjenme en paz!-habia dicho Luna corriéndolos una la mano.

** ∞∞∞FinFB∞∞∞**

Sin embargo, aun sintiéndose mal por Harry, no podía bajar la guardia. Además, esos dos pronto aprenderían. Y ahora tenia cosas mejores en que pensar… Sin embargo… Al llegar al Gran Comedor, miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, instintivamente pero Harry no habia llegado.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-le preguntó Cata, ya cuando Luna se sentó a su lado.

- Ron y Neville siguen con lo mismo… Me mandaron lechuzas esta mañana… Lechuzas que no dejaban de entrar por la ventana… Hasta que vi la última nota me dejaron en paz…

- Ese chico, Potter, ya no sabe ni que intentar…

- Bueno, pero parece que hace todo lo posible por reconquistarme…

- Pero no sirve¿no? Además, estás con David¿eh?

- No, nada que ver… David es solo un amigo… Y empieza a fastidiarme… Cada vez que ve a Harry, o alguno de sus amigos me abraza o me toma de la mano… ¡La vez pasada Harry nos vio! Me dio vergüenza, es decir…

- Si, si, si… Se a lo que te refieres… Pero creo que no se puede hacer nada¿no?... Y ya te tengo la solución para ver si Potter es totalmente sincero…

- ¿Ah, si¿Cuál?-pregunto Luna con interés, viendo de reojo que Harry entraba en el Gran Comedor. De pronto fue como si este se pusiera más silencioso.

- Mira… Una amiga de Gryffindor me va a ayudar… Por que, osea no sabes lo que hace Potter dentro de su Sala Común¿cierto? Y tengo algo que podrá ayudarte un montón……

- ¿Sabes que, Ron¡Me interesa un pito si funciona o no!-decía Harry elevando la voz. Luna se volvió un poco para mirar que pasaba. Segundos después, Ron, Neville y Harry la miraban. Luna sintió que se iba a poner roja y se volteó.

- Bueno… El caso es que tu te harás pasar por una chica de Gryffindor, y entonces…

- ¡USTEDES DOS¡NO ME INTERESA¿SI¡¡Creo que lo intentan en vano¡Ya a nadie le importa ese asunto!! Déjenme en paz… Por favor-gritó Harry y salió del Gran Comedor.

Luna se volvió y vio a Harry salir. Sintió algo raro en el estomago. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal el chico. Catalina chasqueo la lengua.

- hum… ¿Me decías?

- ¡Ah, si! Te harás pasar por una chica de Gryffindor para que el piense, que realmente lo eres… Y para saber si te es fiel…

- No estamos saliendo…

- Para este caso es lo mismo… Para saber si te es fiel, lo besaras y…

- ¿Pasa algo?-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Era David.- Y sé que no hablaban de mí…

- ¡David¡Deja ya de hacer eso¡¡Deja de leer mi mente!!-chilló Luna. Se levantó y salió hacia su primera clase: Transformaciones.

Sin embargo, al lado de este salón quedaba Encantamientos, y a la puerta de este salón estaba un chico…

- ¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eh… Luna… Nada… esperando a que sean las clases… Ron y Neville me están poniendo enfermo…

- ¡Uy, si! … Pero… ¿Por qué a ti? Es decir…

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, pues yo… Pues yo pensé que eras tu quien los mandaba a decirme esas cosas…

- ¿Qué¿También a ti? Lo lamento… De seguro estas pasando un mal rato, prácticamente por mi culpa…

- Yo… Bueno, no es tu culpa…

- Si pero como si lo fuera… Si yo no siguiera sintiendo… ejem… Es decir, creo que pronto van a tocar la campana, iré unos momentos al baño.- Y sin decir más Harry se fue directo al baño.

"Espero estar haciéndolo bien… Si no llego a convencer a Luna… Me puedo morir… N/a: Nunca han escuchado a un enamorado decir eso, es tipico Realmente no quiero que ella se vaya…-pensaba Harry- Me siento tan tonto."

"¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así¿Acaso aun…? Bueno, seguro… Pero se vio tan preocupado… Además, creo que se ah tomado muy a pecho lo de darme un tiempo… O eso dijo Ginny…-pensó Luna-Y la verdad no me gusta verlo así…"

Harry fue hacia el baño, y empezó a lavarse las manos. Escuchó unos pasos, pensó que eran sus amigos, de todos modos pronto tocarían la campana, los pasos iban hacia el baño. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió no era ninguno de sus amigos, si quiera era un hombre.

- ¡Luna¿Qué haces en el baño de hombres? Si… si llegara un prefecto te castigarían…

- Necesitamos hablar…

- Claro… Este fin de semana hay excursión a Hosgmeade…

- Esta bien… Nos veremos en cabeza de puerco… ¿Te acuerdas? Bueno… Y ya luego veremos que hacer. Bye-Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— En clase de Encantamientos—

- ¿Y esa cara de felicidad?-le pregunto Ron a Harry.

- Bueno… Luna y yo vamos a salir este fin de semana…

- Osea que el plan de Hermione no sirvió… Y como Neville y yo jodíamos tanto nos hizo caso…

- No, realmente nada de eso…Solo me dijo que teníamos que hablar y yo…

- La invitaste a salir cuando sabías que tenías que estar lejos de ella…

- Bueno… Algo así…-dijo Harry.

— En clase de Transformaciones—

- ¿Dónde andabas? La profesora casi te pone tarde-susurraba Ginny.

- Hablaba con Harry…

- ¿¡Que!?-murmuró Ginny- No me dirás que…que… ¿o si?

- Oh, no… Pero me invito a salir cuando le dije que teníamos que hablar…

- Y no te ves muy mal por eso…

- Creo que no me molesto mucho… Además es para hablar.

- ¿Hablar de que?

- Sobre…

- ¡Silencio allá tras¿O quieren ser castigadas, Señorita Weasley y Señorita Lovegood?

Ambas bajaron la cabeza, volviendo a sus libros. Y Luna con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

El domingo llegó, Harry se vistió casual: jeans azules, camisa gris, tennis blancas, y una jacket negra. Y su pelo, bueno… Digamos que algo se pudo: estaba más alborotado. Ron y Hermione ya se habían ido, ahora como pareja. Y Neville había quedado con Ginny en el vestíbulo del Gran Comedor. Así que Harry bajo hacia el vestíbulo, de todos modos debía encontrarse con Luna en Cabeza de Puerco. Pero ella estaba en la puerta del vestíbulo.

- ¿No…nos íbamos a ver en Cabeza de Puerco?

- Así era… Pero la Profesora McGonagall dijo que ahora esta prohibida… Así que pensé que lo mejor era esperarte aquí…

- Luces… ehm… Estás muy bonita-dijo Harry.

Luna llevaba pantalones a la cadera, una blusa celeste de manga corta, con una flor en ella. Llevaba el pelo normal, y andaba unos aretes en forma de copos de nieve pequeños.

- Gracias…

- ¡Miren¡Ahí están los dos¡Ahí¡¡Ahí!!... ¿Es cierto que ustedes han tenido sexo??

* * *

**_Bueno, espero les guste... Y si me tarde en subir este cap, lo lamento... Hey necesito su opinion para otro fanfic, es q yo soy multishipper y entonces, como decirlo, bueno el caso es q a mi no me importa escribir sobre cualquier pareja, pero necesito saber como cual... _**

**_AVISENME PLIS!! _**

**_WenLoony_**

**_pd: Gracias a todos por las reviews sarcasmo xq solo dos personas habian?? eh???!!! jejeje bueno... pero igual espero les guste la historia_**


	10. Maldito Periodico

**Capitulo 10: Maldito periódico **

Algunos alumnos de cuarto y tercero llegaron donde ellos. Algunos traían un periódico en mano. Otros solo los miraban.

- ¿De que diablos están hablando?

- Como si no supieran… Que les guste el wiri-wiri rapidito pero bonito… ¿Solo ustedes pueden entrar en esa sala del sétimo piso?-dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Sala del…¡¿De qué hablan?!

- Hey, Anthony, déjalos en paz… Les gusta mantener las cosas en secreto. Ji, ji, ji…-rio una amiga del chico de cabello negro, Anthony.

- Normalmente me trae sin cuidado lo que digan de mí, pero que se metan con mis amigos, me importa, más ella. Ahora¿de donde sacan esas ideas?-dijo Harry, sin notar que Luna se ruborizo con lo que habia dicho.

- Bueno, bueno… Pues lamentamos decirte que esto lo vera todo el colegio, hasta los profesores…-dijo el tal Anthony, y les tiró un periódico.

En la portada habia un enunciado:

_Harry Potter, héroe u objeto sexual_

- ¿Objeto sexual?-leyó Luna sobre su hombro.

- Veamos que es esta estupidez… ¡Oh, por Dios!-dijo Harry. Una foto de él y Luna salía en primera plana con Harry diciendo:

"_-Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas… Y date prisa que quiero esto rápido"_

Harry pasó la hoja para leer el artículo.

_Harry Potter, nuestro héroe, podría estar usando sus "encantos" no solo para escapar del Mago más Tenebroso de todos los tiempos._

_Potter no solo ah demostrado ser excelente en clase, como en el quittdich._

_Pero parece que eso no es suficiente para el joven mago._

_Al parecer, necesita otro tipo de ejercicio que lo mantenga "vivo"._

_Ahora, la mayoría de las alumnas de Hogwarts saben sobre los trabajitos que Potter realiza en su tiempo libre. Algunas confiezan que ya lo habian contratado antes de que tuviera, él, 15 años._

- Con que servicios especiales¿eh¿"Antes de que tuvieras quince años"?-dijo Luna, aun sobre su hombro.

- No creerás eso… Por favor…. ¡Mira! Dicen algo sobre ti…

_Luna Lovegood ¿Su cliente más frecuente?_

_Al parecer la rubia es quien adora el trabajo de Harry Potter. _

_En el Baile de Navidad anterior, se les vio comiéndose vivos. Pero, luego ambos salieron del Gran Comedor…_

_¿Qué iban a hacer?_

_Por el momento no tenemos más noticias sobre que hace Potter ahora… Talvez tenga más clientes, no podemos saberlo… Pero si sabemos que Luna Lovegood, es la favorita._

_Una foto de Luna entrando en el baño de hombres, donde se vio Harry adentro. Luego salía Luna con una cara de felicidad. Ya después salió Harry_

- ¡Por Dios¿Qué pensaran de mi?-dijo Luna, quitándose del hombro de Harry.

- Vámonos de aquí, Luna…

Ambos salieron hacia Hosgmeade bajo las miradas de todos. Aunque guardaban una distancia de no más de cinco pasos entre ellos dos. Luna entró a Honeydukes, Harry le siguió.

El lugar estaba bastante caliente, comparado con el exterior, donde la nieve aun permanecía, y donde parecía que volvería a nevar.

- ¿Quieres algo?-pregunto amablemente Harry a Luna.

- Aquí no hay condones con sabor, Potter-dijo alguien detrás suyo. Se volvió para ver a Pansy Parkinson.

- Nadie te lo pregunto-dijo Harry.- ¿Y tu novio? No me dirás que te ah dejado por otra…

- Claro que no. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir al colegio… No podría dejarme por otra, Potter… Solo yo…

- Si, lo sé… Sólo tu… Solo tu sueñas con que el regrese… Solo tu deseas que este todos los días contigo… Solo tu guardas las ansias por que el vuelva para estar a tu lado-dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

- Por lo menos yo no deseo que los bichos raros lleguen a ser algo-dijo Pansy, se dio media vuelta, y de repente paso algo extraño. Luna jalo del pelo a Pansy, haciendo que esta cayera sentada.

- Lastimaras haber dicho eso, Pansy…-dijo Luna la soltó y se fue a ver unas manzanas con caramelo al otro lado de la tienda.

Harry, sin saber que hacer la siguió.

- Has estado genial… No sabía que te defendías de esa manera-le dijo Harry mirándola directo a los ojos.

- Gracias… Ginny me dijo que era tiempo de hacer algo si alguien me ofendía, o algo así… Bueno, de hecho esta es la primera vez-dijo Luna alzando la mirada, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Harry tuvo un escalofrió, mientras Luna sintió un vuelco en el corazón.- Disculpe… ¿Cuánto cuestan?-añadió señalando las manzanas, a la gerente.

Luego de salir de Honeydukes, (con una bolsa de dulces y con una manzana de caramelo para los dos) fueron a Zonko, donde Luna se compro fuegos artificiales del Doctor Filibuster, y un polvo pica-pica.

- ¿Para que quieres eso?-le dijo Harry al ver a la dueña del local guardando un poco de ese polvo en una bolsita.

- Por si me quieres hacer algo-sonrió Luna.

Harry no sabía si reír o no. No estaba seguro de lo que era capaz Luna.

- Vamos a Las Tres Escobas, por ahí deben de estar los otros.

Al llegar a ese local, la gente se les quedaba viendo. Unas alumnas empezaron a enseñarle monedas a Harry y decían:

- Esta noche y rápido.- Para luego seguir riendo.

- Mira, están por allá.-le dijo Luna señalando una mesa cerca de las ventanas.

Fueron allí y se sentaron con ellos.

- Hola… ¿Qué han hecho?-pregunto Harry.

- Bueno, Ron me llevo al Pub de Madame Pudínpie (N/A: no me acuerdo si realmente era así )Y era hermoso. Gracias, Rony-dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ron, quien sonrió con satisfacción.

- Ginny y yo estábamos "caminado"…

- Si, "caminábamos"-sonrió Ginny- por Zonko y otras tiendas… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir?

- Bueno… Nos tardamos un poco por que veíamos lo que pusieron en el periódico escolar.-dijo Luna con fastidio.

- ¿Ah, si¿Qué cosa?-dijo Ron.

Harry les paso el periódico y Ron lo leyó en voz alta. Luego de leerlo en la mesa hubo un incomodo silencio.

- Pero… ¿Ustedes…ya…Ustedes ya…?

- No, claro que no-saltaron Harry y Luna, indignados.

Hermione tomo la mano de Ron por debajo de la mesa, Ron solo siguió mirando el periódico.

- Bueno, no creo que alguien ya lo haya hecho en Hogwarts¿no?-dijo Ginny. Hermione apretó la mano de Ron, sin embargo ninguno cambiaba la expresión.

- Yo…- Todos miraron a Hermione sorprendida, ahora Ron fue quien le apretó la mano.- Yo creo que nadie… Bueno, que yo sepa…

- Ah… Pues yo tampoco…

- El caso es que nadie nos deja en paz y bueno… a Luna la tomaron de… esquinera-dijo Harry.- Es decir, de prosti…

-Si bueno, cuando tú tenías mi cuerpo ya decían cosas… Después de lo que paso en el baile… Bueno, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a llamar un poco la atención¿no?-dijo Luna mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla, del envase de Ginny.

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal si los chicos nos vamos un rato? Para hablar… de cosas…

- Ve, Neville, mientras esas cosas no caminen y tengan otro nombre diferente al nuestro-dijo Ginny. Le dio un beso a Neville.

Luna miro hacia el suelo Harry miraba incomodo por la ventana.

Hermione le dio un beso a Ron y le dijo algo al oído, algo que hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara y le dijera otra cosa al oído.

- Ehm… bueno… Nos vemos luego, Luna…-dijo Harry aun sin mirar a Luna.- Para que me digas… Lo que sea que tenías que decirme…

- Adiós, Harry.-dijo Luna se levanto para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry, sin embargo ambos pudieron sentir un leve roce de labios.- Nos vemos luego…

Ron, Neville y Harry se marcharon del local.

- ¿Cómo va todo con Luna?-pregunto Neville.

- Bueno, pues…

- La verdad que muy bien, anoche tuvimos sexo por décima vez seguida… Claro que nadie se dio cuenta-dijo un chico de tercero al pasar por su lado.

- ¡Pero que metiche que es!-dijo Ron. Apunto al chico con su varita y este no podía dejar de revoltearse en la nieve, riendo, por las cosquillas.- Ya veo a que se refería Luna…

- Bueno, igual¿Cómo te fue con ella?

- Bueno bien… Pero hay algo que me dejo un tanto dudoso… Dijo que traía polvos pica-pica por si yo quería hacerle algo… Y sin embargo…

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… Pues siento que ella esta más cariñosa conmigo.-terminó Harry.

- Eso debe de ser por que se da cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ti-dijo Ron haciendo carita de ángel y parpadeando picaramente.

- Cállate, Ron…

- Harry. ¿Qué piensas sobre…?- Ron le tapo la boca a Neville.

- Neville, eso no se le puede preguntar a Harry.

- Claro, por que te diría que estoy confuso por lo de Luna, y que creo que todos los de Hogwarts son tontos por creer un simple rumor… Pienso que nadie podría tener relaciones estando en Hogwarts…

- No estés tan seguro-soltó de pronto Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir¿Tu y…¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?!

- No yo….

- Ron, ya lo dijiste… Tranquilo, nada saldrá de nuestras bocas-dijo Neville señalándose a él y a Harry.

- Bueno… si… Pero de verdad no se lo digan a nadie… y Harry temo decirte que yo no le hice nada a Hermione que no quisiera…-Dijo Ron sonriendo a sus recuerdos. Harry y Neville se miraron con cara de asco.

- Bueno, creo que hubiera sido mejor no saberlo…-dijo Harry.

- De seguro pasaras lo mismo con Luna cuando se reconcilien-dijo Neville riendo levemente, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

- Si, claro-dijo Harry irónicamente.- Igual tu y Ginny. Dejaran que todo fluya…-añadió sonriendo.

- ¡Obvio que Neville no tocara a Ginny!-dijo Ron parando de sonreír.

- Nada de eso, Harry, yo quiero mucho a Ginny… Pero también la respeto.

- Bueno, bueno, está bien… Vamos, necesito plumas nuevas-dijo Harry.- Eso lo dices solo por que esta Ron aquí-murmuró a Neville para que Ron no lo oyera.

- Es obvio… Aunque si respeto a Ginny, claro esta-susurró Neville.

Fueron a una de las tiendas, buscando nuevos materiales escolares, y hablando de "cosas" que, como dijo Ginny, tenían diferente nombre a ellas y sabían caminar.

- ¿Y como va todo con Harry?

- Pues normal… seguí tu consejo, Ginny…

- ¿Cuál de todos?-pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… Miren-dijo Luna y saco la bolsita de polvos pica-pica. Hermione miró de reojo por la ventana, vio una cabellera roja con varita en mano.- Lo tengo por si Harry no entiende el concepto de "amigos" je, je… aunque creo que no tendré que usarlo…

- A mi me parece que será él quien lo usara contigo-dijo Hermione sonriente, viendo como un chico se retorcía en el suelo, y la cabellera roja empezaba a andar. Luna la miro- Bueno, me pareció que fuiste tu quien se abalanzó sobre él para darle… "un besito en la mejilla"-añadió Hermione haciendo con sus dedos las comillas.

- Si, yo también lo vi.-dijo Ginny.

-Yo solo… Solo me despedía de él-dijo Luna metiendo la bolsita de los polvos en su mochila, para que no se viera que estaba roja.

- Bueno… Si sigues… "despidiéndote" de él, terminaran como antes…

- Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Sino donde?-dijo Luna.

- Bueno… No se… Piensen en algo-dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de cerveza, mientras le daba una leve pata en la pantorrilla a Ginny.

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal un día de campo?-dijo Luna.

- No… Igual se darían cuenta… Además en el día tenemos mucho que hacer con deberes-dijo Hermione.

- Hermione tu siempre tienes deberes-rió Ginny.- Bueno¿Qué tal una noche de chicas?

- Sería genial-coincidió Luna. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Cata fue donde ella y le dijo al oído para que las otras no escuchara:

- Esta es poción multijugos, te transformaras en Rebecka, ya tiene pelo de ella, ahora vas al baño, para que yo pueda cortarte a ti un poco de cabello… Bye.

- ¿Pasa algo?-le dijo Ginny al ver como Luna sonreía.

- Eh… No… bueno, tengo nauseas… Iré un momento al baño-dijo Luna levantándose para ir al baño.

- Esa tal Cata me trae mala espina-dijo Ginny.

- A mi también… Siento como si ella estuviera haciendo algo con Luna… Algo que no quiera contarnos…

- Lo mejor será que cuando Luna llegué crea que hablamos sobre la noche de chicas… ¿Qué tal el domingo 30? Sería genial… ¿eh?

- Por mi esta bien… Y tiene que salir todo perfecto… Para luego el dia de San Valentín…

- ¿De que hablan?-habia llegado Luna.

- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos el 30 de enero? Dentro de dos semanas…

- Claro… y el 23 se hará…

- ¿Se hará que, Luna?

- No, nada… ¿Cómo va todo con sus novios?

- Cada vez son más hombres-dijo Ginny.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno… Pues parece que el día de San Valentín se las van a pasar jugando al quidditch–dijo Ginny.

- Pocos Románticos.-declaró Luna- Pues David quiere que pase ese día con él…

En cuanto Luna dijo eso pasaron muchas cosas, Hermione tosió de una manera sorprendente, Ginny escupió, por decir de algún modo, la cerveza de mantequilla por la nariz.

- ¿Qué, que?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un chico… dulce… y bueno no importa¿no?

- Hey, no sería justo… Tú con pareja, y eso que estás soltera, y nosotras pasaremos el día solas… Viendo a nuestros novios como juegan al quidditch.-se quejó Hermione, mientras Ginny se limpiaba un poco la nariz.

- Bueno… Si quieren vienen con nosotros-dijo Luna.

- No, estaríamos estorbando…

- No, claro que no, David y yo no somos nada…

- Aun… Siempre pasa eso en San Valentín. Si sales en pareja… Será mejor que la pareja la pase sola…

- Luna, por favor, pasa con nosotros ese día… Si te vas el otro año no tendré con quien pasarlo…

- No quiero ver como unos chicos juegan al quidditch.

- Pero si estás con nosotras no nos aburriremos mucho… Además, ya veremos que hacer… Por favor... Por favor… plis, plis… -suplicó Ginny.

- Voy a hablarlo con David… Si el dice que…

- ¿Te estas dejando manejar por un hombre?-dijo Ginny quitando su carita de ángel.

- No, yo solo… ¡Esta bien¡Ese dia lo pasare con ustedes…¡Quiera o no David!

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron.

De pronto la puerta del local se abrió, dejando ver a un Harry bien mojado. Fue hacia Luna.

- Tenemos que irnos ya… Al parecer el periódico escolar llego a manos de la Profesora McGonagall.-dijo Harry, atrayendo miles de miradas curiosas.

- ¡Oh, Dios!... Como explicarle que nosotros acabamos de cambiar de… Tú sabes…

- Será mejor irnos ya, nos quiere ver en su despacho.

- Luna, ten cuidado con los polvos pica-pica, no se que pase si se mojan-dijo Hermione. Luna rebusco los polvos, pero no los encontró, y se marcho con Harry, diciendo que ya aparecerían. Al salir de Las Tres Escobas, Harry le presto su jacket a Luna, para que no se mojara tanto.

- Gracias.-gritó Luna, para que Harry pudiera oírla.

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio, la Profesora McGonagall estaba allí, esperándolos.

- Suban a mi despacho. Señorita Lovegood¿Se puede saber que tiene en el brazo?-preguntó la profesora.

- ¿Qué tengo?-dijo Luna sin ver nada en su brazo, Harry pudo ver unas manchitas tipo pecas de color rojo.

- Olvídelo, suban a mi despacho-repitió la Profesora McGonagall, pero se quedo en el mismo lugar, talvez esperando a alguien.

- ¿Crees que es por lo del periódico?-dijo Luna, Harry noto que las manchas rojas del brazo estaban ahora también por el cuello de ella.

- ¿Ah?-Harry se había quedado viendo las manchas y no había oído a Luna.

- Olvídalo.

Harry le puso una mano en el cuello a Luna, esta se le quedo mirando.

- ¿Qué haces?

Cuando Harry aparto la mano, él también tenía esas manchitas en la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son las manchitas que la profesora dijo que tenías en el brazo.

- ¡No¿Sabes que es eso¡¡Es el polvo pica-pica!! Debió escurrirse por el agua… Pero no me pica.

- A mi tampoco… Que raro.

Subieron hacia el despacho del director, donde tantas veces Harry había estado ahí, dijeron la contraseña y entraron, apenas lo hicieron miraron como en el retrato de Dumblendore, este jugaba con algo parecido a un trompo.

- Luna, Harry… Buenas tardes… ¿Por qué vienen mojados?-dijo Dumblendore.

- Afuera está lloviendo bastante fuerte, señor-contestó Luna sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Harry no apartó la vista de Dumblendore.

Al poco tiempo llegó la Profesora McGonagall, con ¿Un ramo de rosas rojas?

Harry y Luna se volvieron a ver (N/a: seguro con cara da :S) sorprendidos.

- Bien, supongo que ya sabrán el por que los eh llamado¿cierto?-dijo la Profesora McGonagall, estaba levemente ruborizada, lo que hacia a Harry imaginarse quien habia llevado las rosas.

- Tenemos una leve idea, profesora-contestó Luna que, extrañamente, estaba como nerviosa, revolviendo sus manos.

- Bueno, yo les aclararé todo… ¡Esto!-dijo la profesora levitando con su varita un periódico, el periódico escolar.- ¿Pueden explicármelo?

Harry empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el brazo.

- Bueno… Todo es mentira.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y como explican el beso del Baile de Navidad?

- Bueno, pues… ¡ah!-Luna revolvía cada vez más las manos.- En ese momento yo… él… Nosotros queríamos darle celos a alguien más… Pero no funcionó, por eso después nos fuimos a las habitaciones…

- ¿Celos a quien?-dijo la profesora.

- Pues a… Harry le quería dar celos a Ginny Weasley, y yo… y yo a… ¡ah!-Luna empezó como a rascarse más las manos, dejando marcas de uñas. Harry sintió más cosquilleo en el brazo.- Y yo a… Su hermano…

- ¿Su hermano?-preguntó la profesora, viendo como Harry empezaba a agarrar sus manos, como para evitar algo.

- Si, Ronald Weasley. Es muy atractivo-dijo Luna. Harry levantó la mirada.- Este… ¿Profesora? Necesito irme…

- Lo siento, deberán explicarme todo…

- No… De verdad…. ¡ah! Necesito irme-dijo Luna, tenía marcas de uñas por ambos brazos.- Yo… compre… ¡ah!

- ¿Está bien?

- No, profesora. Luna compró polvos pica-pica en… en… en Zonko… Pero… Al venir hacia acá… La lluvia… lo…lo… Lo escurrió… Y ahora es algo así como… como… como agua pica-pica-explicó Harry mientras se rascaba, libremente, su brazo.

- Pues eso se quita fácilmente-dijo la profesora, realmente parecia que no les estaba poniendo atención, miraba de reojo el ramo de rosas rojas. Alzó su varita. Hubo un destello y el brazo de Harry se puso de un rojo sangre, igual que los brazos, manos y el cuello de Luna.

Ambos sintieron ganas de rascarse esas zonas, como para arrancárselas.

- ¡Oh¡Por Dios!-dijo la Profesora McGonagall- Será mejor que vayan a la enfermería… La Señora Pomfrey sabrá que hacer… -y suspiró para luego seguir viendo el ramo de rosas.

Harry y Luna se levantaron de inmediato y corrieron hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Creo que la profesora está enamorada!-dijo Luna, aun corriendo.

- Si, eso parece… Como que es tiempo donde la gente se enamora…-dijo Harry mientras doblaban una esquina.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nuestros amigos, obviamente… No se de alguien más que este enamorada… o enamorado-dijo Harry, pero Luna entendió la indirecta.

Llegaron a la enfermería, la Señora Pomfrey les atendió de inmediato. Les puso un ungüento en las zonas rojas y dijo que esperaran unos minutos, cuando la piel hubiera estado normal, podrían irse.

- Oye¿me ibas a decir algo? Digo… Se suponía que para eso salimos¿no?-dijo Harry mientras veía como su brazo iba volviendo al color natural.

- Pues si, te iba a decir que no me iré el otro año… Y que te invitaré a mi graduación si tú me invitas a la tuya.-sonrió Luna.

- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?-dijo Harry.

- Supongo que bueno… Sería algo tonto que me fuera de Hogwarts para no verte a ti-Harry sonrió-… De todos modos terminas el colegio este año-la sonrisa de Harry se borró.

- Pues sí… Y, oye, aunque no me fueras a invitar a tu graduación yo te invitaría a la mía…

Ambos se miraron, sabían que ahora esas miradas pasaban continuamente (N/publico: Acaso a la autora no se le ocurre otra cosa que mirarse?!), pero no podían evitarlo.

¡FLASH!

Collin Creevey, sonreía desde la puerta, con la cámara en mano, y empezó a tirar besitos, y luego se marcho corriendo. Harry saltó de la cama ágilmente, iba a ir detrás de Collin para que no fuera a publicar esa foto. Pero Luna lo agarró del cuello de la túnica, haciendo que se ahorcara un poco.

- Déjalo… Ya nos vengaremos de él… Ya lo veras.-dijo Luna soltándolo. Harry respiro hondo y se froto el cuello. – Hey, toma, tu jacket, creo que me iré a dar un baño-añadió Luna devolviéndole su jacket, saltando de la cama y yéndose.

Ya había pasado una semana desde esa salida a Hosgmeade, casi todo seguía igual. Excepto que habían vuelto a lo de que Harry anduviera solo, y esas cosas, mientras Ron y Neville hacian "reaccionar" a Luna. Era domingo 23 de enero, la noche era tormentosa.

Ellos se encontraban frente al fuego, en la Sala Común; Hermione estaba sentada en los regasos de Ron diciéndose cosas al oído y riendo levemente, Neville estaba sentado en el suelo, y Ginny entre sus piernas; Harry hacia algunos deberes, aunque algunas veces se quedaba con la mirada perdida en el fuego. El retrato se abrió, una chica de cabello largo hasta la espalda, sonrió a Harry (quien no supo que hacer, solo devolver la sonrisa), siguió y fue directo hacia una de las mesas, a hacer deberes.

Harry se le quedo mirando un gran rato, claro que solo miraba su pelo negro, pero algo en esa chica le recordaba a alguien, se le hacia conocida.

- Si sigues así, de nada servirá lo que hacemos con Luna, Harry-dijo Hermione.

Harry volvió a sus deberes. Sabía que esa chica lo estaba mirando. Al poco tiempo terminó la redacción para Slughorn, recogió todas sus cosas, y fue a dejar sus cosas al dormitorio.

Cuando estaba guardando todo en su baúl, la puerta se abrió, no se molesto en ver quien era, pero cuando ya iba cerrando una voz femenina dijo:

- Hola, Potter…

Harry se volvió rápidamente, doblándose dolorosamente el cuello. Era la chica de cabello negro largo hasta la espalda.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo Harry, tratando de llegar a la puerta, para salir de ahí.

- Claro que puedes… Verás… Acabo de terminar con mi novio…

- Lo siento-murmuró Harry, viendo como la chica se dirigía hacia él, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

- Si, bueno… Solo necesito cariño… Mucho cariño…

- Lamento decirte… En eso…-la chica estaba al frente de Harry, mirando como este se ponía rojo y nervioso- En eso no puedo ayudarte… Deberías hablar con tu novio…

- No quiero saber nada de él-dijo la chica.

Se acercó, Harry trató de apartarla, pero más bien parecía que la estaba abrazando, la chica sonrió. Terminó de acortar la distancia con un beso, en el que Harry no abrió la boca, y no devolvía el beso. Pero pensaba que esa chica besaba igual que Luna.

Finalmente se apartó y le dijo a la chica:

- Vete de esta habitación.

- No me iré-contestó ella por su parte.

- Bien, quédate, pero yo me iré.

- No, quédate-eso era una suplica. La chica se abrazó a Harry, quien solo le acarició el pelo.- Lo lamento… No le digas a nadie de esto… ¿Sabes? Es por los últimos rumores en el periódico escolar…

- Eso pensé. Pero, hey, yo no soy así… Quisiera que no pienses así de mí…

- No lo haré…

La puerta se abrió un poco, Ron asomó la cabeza, abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a salir.

- Pero puedo pedirte un favor…

- Mientras no sea…

- No, no es eso… Te importaría ser mi amigo-dijo ella.

- Claro. Ahora somos amigos… Mientras no me vuelvas a besar, todo estará bien-dijo Harry, un tanto inseguro, pues la chica aun no lo habia soltado.- Será mejor que salgas tu primero… Yo saldré dentro de unos momentos, y dile a Ron que venga un momento, por favor.

- Gracias, Harry-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Harry se tiró en la cama, estaba cansado, pero seguía pensando rapidamente. Todo había pasado tan rápido. El beso, la suplica, el abrazo… Pero todo eso solo lograba recordarle a una persona. Pero, era imposible, Luna no puede entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

- ¿Harry?

- Ron… Necesito hablar, y quien mejor que tú-soltó Harry.

- No quería interrumpir nada…

- No interrumpiste nada importante… Esa chica… Bueno me besó y todo pero luego se puso a suplicarme que me quedara y me abrazo…

- Si, y ¿Qué? A mi me llamo Ronald y eso no quiere decir nada…

- Es que, tú no entiendes, cuando me beso… Cuando hizo todo eso, sentí igual que Luna…

- Entonces te enamoras de cualquiera…

- ¡No, Ron! No me enamore de esa chica… Es solo que hace todo igual que Luna…

- Tienes razón, solo ella me dice Ronald-dijo Ron, sentándose en su cama.- Pero… No era ella.

- Talvez no físicamente…

- ¿Acaso piensas que uso algo como poción multijugos y se transformo en esa chica? No seas ridículo, Harry. Eso dura siglos en estar lista.

- Pero nadie dijo que lo planeara un dia de estos… Pudo haberlo planeado desde hace tiempo, como nosotros con lo de San Valentín.-dijo Harry.

- No lo creo… ¿Para que lo haría?

- Tienes razón. Bueno, ya era hora de que dejaras a Hermione. Ahora es mi turno-bromeó Harry.

Bajaron, otra vez, a la Sala Común, Hermione se sentó, otra vez, en los regazos de Ron, pero Harry colocó su cabeza en los regazos de Hermione, pidiendo piojito, Ron bufó y Hermione rió.

- Está bien, Harry… Solo si alguien por acá me hace cariñito a mi-sonrió Hermione.

Ron sonrió, y le sacó la lengua a Harry, y empezó a hacerle cariñitos a Hermione.

Pero, a la mañana siguiente cosas raras pasaron. Ron como que se puso celoso cuando Harry le decía a Hermione cosas como que el pelo lacio se le veía muy bien (se había puesto poción en la noche). No vieron a Ginny ni a Neville en todo el desayuno. Y, Harry no pudo evitar mirarla, Luna tenía una gran sonrisa, y no hizo nada cuando David le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

La semana se paso muy rápido, bueno para los otros. El único día que para Harry paso rápido fue cuando Luna estuvo en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena con Ginny… Y Harry estaba al frente de Ginny, si se corría un poco quedaría al frente de Luna, pero en eso se sentaron Ron y Hermione. Además, ese jueves, Harry tuvo una espectacular vista de cuando Luna se volvió hacia David y le dio una cachetada. Pero ya la semana se iba a acabar y nada interesante (aparte de eso) había pasado. Era sábado por la tarde, mañana sería la tal "noche de chicas".

Harry se encontraba en la Sala Común, un poco más de tiempo ahí sentado en el sofá y se hubiera dormido, de no ser por la chica de cabello negro.

- Hola, Harry… No te pude hablar en la semana, los deberes me tienen agotada.-dijo ella.- Por cierto, me llamo Rebecka.

- Eso te iba a preguntar. Bueno, Rebecka… ehm… ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Harry tratando de hacer conversación, aunque sentía como cabeceaba un poco.

- Bueno, te puedo ayudar en algo.

- Ah, si… ¿En que?-dijo Harry, dejando caer su cabeza en el brazo del sofá.

- Estoy en el periódico escolar. Puedo ayudarte a desmentir todo eso… Para enmendar lo que te hice el otro dia-sonrió Rebecka.

- Claro. Gracias, pero… Déjame hablarlo con alguien. Ahorita regreso-Harry se levantó de un salto (N/a:y eso q ya se iba a dormir) y salió por el retrato.

Al doblar una esquina dio de frente con una persona, cayendo ambos al suelo. (N/a:Bueno, seguia medio dormido, supongo xD)

- ¡Oh! Luna, te estaba buscando-dijo Harry levantándose.

- Podrías haberme detenido de otra forma… ¿No crees?-dijo Luna, tomando la mano que Harry le ofrecía para levantarse.

- Lo lamento… No te vi.

- Bueno, yo tampoco… ¿Para que me buscabas?

- Hay una chica, Rebecka, es de Gryffindor… El caso es que ella dice que puede ayudarnos con lo del periódico escolar… Con ella podemos vengarnos de Collin, y poner algo bueno sobre nosotros… Limpiando nuestro nombre.

- Seria genial. Por que no la llevas a la biblioteca, hacia allá voy yo… Bueno, chao, nos vemos allá-dijo Luna.

Harry volvió a la Sala Común, donde Rebecka estaba haciendo deberes frente al fuego.

- ¡Rebecka¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca? Para hablar sobre lo del periódico…

- Bueno, vamos-dijo Rebecka, dejó sus deberes en una mesita y siguió a Harry.

Al llegar a la biblioteca vieron a Luna en una mesita, se sentaron con ella.

- Bueno, Luna ella es Rebecka, Rebecka ella es Luna.

Ambas hicieron como que no se conocían y se saludaron con un "hola".

- Bueno, Harry me dijo que tenías algo para el periódico. –dijo Luna.

- Si, yo controlo la impresión del periódico, osea que yo soy la última persona que toca el periódico antes de que lo tenga todo el colegio. Podría serles muy útil.

- Bueno, yo propongo que pongas algo raro sobre Collin-dijo Harry, sonriente.

- Bueno, no puedo poner mucho, pues el es el director… Pero si puedo ponerle algo de una gran amnesia. O algo así…-dijo Rebecka.

- ¿Cuándo se saca el siguiente periódico escolar?

- El lunes, mañana sería el último día para poder cambiarlo…

- ¿Ya lo tienes en tus manos?-dijo Harry.

- Si, esta en mi habitación… Yo lo cambio esta noche… Les aseguro que quedara genial, ahora, si me disculpan… Me tengo que ir. Bye, Harry. Adiós, Luna.-dijo Rebecka, se levanto y salió de la biblioteca.

- Creo que yo también me voy… Tengo un poco de sueño… Y mañana no se puede dormir. Bueno, hasta luego-Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- No me dirás que sigues con lo mismo, Potter. Déjala en paz.-dijo la voz de David detrás de Harry.

Harry sonreía estúpidamente por el beso en la mejilla y solo hizo:

- Cállate, David-dijo Harry apartándolo con la mano.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos con la estupida sonrisa en la cara. Llegó a la Sala Común, donde Rebecka estaba en una mesita, terminando los deberes. No vio a ninguno de sus amigos, así que prefirió irse a dormir.

Al llegar al dormitorio vio algo que talvez no quería ver: Neville y Ginny acostados en la cama de su amigo, besándose.

No supo que hacer, se cambio al pijama y murmuró:

- Deberían detenerse pronto llegara Ron.

Ambos se miraron, y luego miraron a Harry e hicieron como que nada pasaba. Se quedaron ahí un rato. Harry no podia dormir escuchando sus besos. La puerta se abrio…

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

- Nada, Ron-dijo Neville, aunque tenía la mano por la cintura de Ginny.

- ¡¿Y ustedes creen que yo voy a creerles?!

- No, Ron, es cierto… No estaban haciendo nada malo, yo los estaba viendo… De echo hasta hace poco Ginny dijo que debía irse-dijo Harry mirando a Neville como diciendo "haz lo que digo". Ginny le dio un beso a Neville y se levantó de la cama del chico.

- No se por que te molesta tanto, hermanito… ¡Buenas noches, Harry! Bye, Roncito-se despidió Ginny. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, que seguía de pie frente a la puerta, y le guiño un ojo a Harry.

Al poco rato entró una Hermione muy agitada.

- ¡Harry!... Te… tengo… malas noticias…-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry mientras Ron se ponía el pijama. Neville ya se había acostado y estaba escuchando todo, sin moverse.

- Harry… Te han castigado.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, como lo oyes… Por lo que le hiciste a la Profesora Sprout…

- ¡¡Pero si yo no fui!!

- Ya lo sé, Harry… Luna está castigada contigo…

- ¿Ella dijo que cambiamos de cuerpos?-se sorprendió Harry.

- ¡Estas loco! Ella dijo que ella lo había planeado todo… Y que había sido una apuesta…-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué tienen que hacer?-dijo Ron acostándose.

- Ayudar a Filch… Ya sabes… Limpiar pasillos, baños, trofeos…

- No está tan mal…

-… Sin magia. Y durante dos semanas.

- Genial-murmuró Harry. Se puso de medio lado y se durmió.

Despertó con un periódico en el estomago, y en las piernas, y tenía varios en el suelo…

* * *

Bueno, espero les guste... Voy a intentar hacer cap mas pequeños... xq un dia de estos me puse a leer mi propia historia, entonces se me hacia un enredo... jeje (y eso q yo lo escribi) Bueno, igual, el caso es q intento hacerlo lo mejor q puedo para q a uds les guste y q me DEJEN UnA COCHINA REVIEW! (. plis) bueno y eso

Chao

WenLoony


	11. Noche de Chicas

**Hey, hola de nuevo,.,. me tarde un monton LO SEE... pero es q di bueno tenia un examen pendiente, una cita con el doctor y ademas me fui para la playa jejejeje a descansar... UNA ESCRITORA TAMBIEN NECESITA RELAJARSE xD... Y (aparte de eso) no podia entrar a mi cuenta... bueno Ya... les dejo este cap... PENULTIMO... si lo se... ya el 12 es el ultimo... U.U como pasa el tiempo... xDD bueno pero les tengo una buena noticia... que veran al final del FF (soyyyy mala jijiji) Bueno, ahora si... LEAN!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Noche de Chicas**

- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó en voz alta. Miró a todos lados, estaba solo en la habitación.

Abrió el periódico más cercano, el de su estomago.

_"__Salvando el mundo sexual"_

_Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que el famoso Harry Potter ha estado tratando de parar sus servicios como "maestro"… Pero y ¿Luna Lovegood?_

_Se le ah visto con varios chicos desde esos días en que nos dimos cuenta. ¿Justin Flint-Fletchey¿Ernie McMillian¿David Roseu? Pero aun con los nuevos pedidos de la rubia, no quiere dejar de lado a Harry, se rumora que será lastima._

_Por lo visto Luna Lovegood trata de reconquistar a nuestro héroe (pagina 2, fotografía)._

_Como dijimos al principio, nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo el chico trata de parar sus servicios (y algunas mandan cartas a la editorial, pidiendo a Harry que no los pare), igual vemos como no lo ah logrado del todo…_

_(Una foto de Rebecka besando a Harry, en su dormitorio)_

_Por otra parte, tenemos a su querido amigo, inseparables, Ronald Weasley, quien anda siguiendo sus pasos… Se le ah visto con Hermione Granger, su actual novia, y con otras chicas, entre ellas Romilda Vane, quien dice que Ronald sabe aun más que Potter, y que nunca más volverá con Harry._

_Sin embargo¿recuerdan al trío dorado? (Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley) ¡Pues ellos quedaron atrás! El nuevo Trío es más "activo"… Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Neville Longbotton, traerán a las chicas un especial de "strip-tease" para el día de San Valentín, o por lo menos están intentándolo. De seguro, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, novias de Ronald y Neville, les darán permiso, al fin y al cabo ellas hacen lo mismo._

_(Una foto de Ginny mirando a David)_

_(Para saber más, paginas 2 y 5)_

Harry quedo anonadado. ¿Ese era el periódico para el día siguiente¿Cómo podían traer tantas mentiras¡¡Mataría a ese Collin Creevey!!

Harry tomo otro periódico con algo parecido a un pergamino pegado a él "AQUÍ ESTA EL CAMBIO"

_"Noticia de última hora"_

_Nuestro mejor corresponsal, Collin Creevey, sufrió un engaño… Por eso ah estado escribiendo tantas tonterías en el periódico. Además, se rumora que se golpeó la cabeza y tiene un poco de amnesia. Se puede ver en la nuca una marca roja, donde se golpeo. Gracias a Merlín que no paso nada grave. Se dice que golpeándose ahí puede llegar a morir. Ahora solo faltaría ver cuando Collin salga de la amnesia, para tener más detalles de lo que está pasando. Por momentos solo podemos decir una cosa: Yo, Rebecka Smith, estaré a cargo del periódico, por lo menos hasta que Collin recupere totalmente la memoria. Pero hay posibilidad._

_Por ahora, mis más sinceras disculpas a Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, por estar escribiendo cosas que no eran ciertas. Bueno, aunque todos presenciamos lo del Baile de Navidad, y eso no era mentira._

_**¿A dónde fueron luego de salir del Gran Comedor?**_

_**H/** No hicimos nada malo. Yo me fui a mi Sala Común y ella a la de ella._

_**¿Por qué se besaron tan carnívoramente?**_

_**L/** Fue por el ponche. Algunos de nuestros amigos nos dieron bastante ponche, y Whisky de Fuego…_

_**¿Y por que se han estado viendo tan seguido?**_

_**H/L** Teníamos que darle celos a unas personas… Ellas saben quienes son. Solo podemos pedirles disculpas._

_Bien, contestadas las preguntas más frecuentes, solo podemos pedir perdón a Harry y a Luna, por nuestro comportamiento. Si alguna vez, yo, Rebecka, los veo haciendo algo… ¡Lo pondré en el periódico! Y les seguiré las pistas… Talvez Collin no este tan equivocado… Pero sin más pruebas, me despido._

Harry sonrió. Rebecka lo había hecho. Se levantó de la cama, se duchó, y se cambio de ropa. Salió de la Sala Común, buscando a Luna, la encontró con sus otros amigos, en el Gran Comedor.

- Hola-saludó Harry, muy sonriente.

- Hola, Potter-contestó Catalina. David gruño. Él había estado muy distante de Luna, luego de la cachetada que ella le había dado.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó Harry a Luna.

- Oh, claro…

Luna se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor, con Harry detrás de ella, bajo las miradas de muchos curiosos.

- ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Luna cuando llegaron junto al lago, y ella se sentó en el césped.

- ¿Rebecka te envió el periódico?

- ¡Ah, eso…¡Si! Si, me lo envió… ¿Cómo lo viste?

- Para mi esta muy bien así… Pero me pregunto como hará con lo de Collin…

- ¿No lo sabes? Collin esta en la enfermería.-dijo Luna.

- ¿Qué¿Qué le ah pasado?

- Nada, en sí, Rebecka lo golpeó en la cabeza… Lo que realmente provoco la amnesia… Así que lo llevo a la enfermería, donde la Señora Pool rey le curo el golpe… Pero esta haciendo lo posible por regresarle la memoria… En mi opinión, puede llevárselo a San Mango a ver si logran algo, de todos modos no creo que le haga falta a alguien-terminó Luna.

Harry sonrió.

- ¿Hoy es la llamada "Noche de Chicas"?

- Si, y espero que no traten de meter las narices-dijo Luna.

- No lo haré.-dijo Harry, miró su reloj. Iba a tener entrenamiento de quidditch.- Bueno, me marcho… Tengo entrenamiento.

- Esta bien… Por cierto… Seré la siguiente comentarista. La Profesora McGonagall dijo que el año pasado no lo había hecho del todo mal.-dijo Luna.

- Bueno, pero espero que no haya "Peste del Perdedor"-dijo Harry levantándose.

- ¿Qué quieres decir¿No me crees en eso?

- Solo digo que no quiero que haya tal peste para Gryffindor.-dijo Harry emprendiendo el camino hacia el estadio de quidditch.

- ¿Tal peste¿Realmente no me crees que la haya?

- Nunca la había escuchado.

- Eso no significa nada. ¡El hecho de que tu no…!

- No te estoy diciendo que no crea en la Peste del Perdedor, Luna, solo digo que espero que no la tenga Gryffindor. Por que necesitamos ganar.-dijo Harry tajante.

Luna guardó silencio.

- Pues sabes, ahora te haré una maldición para que pierdas-dijo Luna, se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

- ¡Luna¡Luna¿Sabes hacer maldiciones?... ¡¡Era broma¡¡Si te creo¡¡¡Luna!!!-gritó Harry, pero Luna seguía caminando.

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry?- Ron le puso una mano en el hombro, ya vestía el uniforme de entrenamiento.

- Luna dijo que me pondría una maldición… Por que… Creo que dije que no le creía en lo de la Peste del Perdedor…

- ¿No le crees? Es bastante divertido-opinó Ron mientras Harry se cambiaba.

- No sé si le creo… Solo lo escuche de ti el año pasado… Pero suena un tanto irreal eso de que si tocas a alguien del otro equipo, puedes poseerla-dijo Harry.

Todo el equipo estaba ya listo, menos Harry.

Diez minutos después todos salieron al campo de quidditch. Era un día bastante soleado. No había mucho viento.

Harry soltó las bludgers y la snitch, y tomo la quaffle en sus manos. Dio un pitazo y soltó la quaffle a lo alto del cielo.

Los 7 jugadores dieron una patada en el suelo y se alzaron en el aire.

Harry empezó a buscar la snitch, pero el sol no le dejaba del todo. Veía a sus compañeros volar rápidamente a su alrededor. Muchas veces, uno de los golpeadores (N/a: sorry, se me olvidaron los nombres) le daba a una bludgers que iba a golpearle la cabeza. No sabía por que, pero volar, en esos momentos, no le estaba agradando. ¿Y si realmente Luna sabía hacer maldiciones?

Un trueno se escuchó por todo el lugar, y sin más, una tormenta comenzó.

Afortunadamente, para Harry, la snitch paso por su lado, así que la agarro.

Todos bajaron. Guardaron la quaffle y la snitch. Y esperaron a que las bludgers fueran hacia ellos, para poder tomarlas y guardarlas.

El resto del día siguió lloviendo. A la hora del almuerzo, todo el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió con todo el colegio en el Gran Comedor. Estaban un poco abatidos. Hacia mucho que no practicaban, y cuando por fin todo el equipo tenía el día libre, había tormenta.

Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron a sentarse junto a Neville y Hermione.

- No pudieron practicar mucho¿cierto?-preguntó Neville.

- No, el tiempo estaba tan perfecto… Es raro que comience una tormenta de la nada-dijo Ron.

Luna llegó corriendo donde Harry y se sentó a su lado y le dijo al oído.(N/a:me imagino q eso se ve raro)

- ¿Aun no crees que puedo maldecirte?

- ¿¡Que¿Fuiste tu, Luna?-murmuró Harry volviéndose hacia ella.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Necesitaba que me creyeras.-contestó Luna. Hermione empezaba a hablar con Neville, y Ginny y Ron se servían comida.

- Y te creo, no tienes que probarme las cosas… Y menos así-contestó Harry.

- Me alegro de oírte decir eso. Pero tranquilo, este embrujo se te quitará en tres días…

- ¿Tres días¿Por qué tanto?

- No pude reducirlo mucho… Eran tres semanas… Al contrario, creo que lo reduje bastante…

- Oh, bien… Iré a hacer mis deberes… Si es que no me pasa nada malo en el camino-ironizó Harry. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a la Sala Común, al entrar un freezbe le golpeó la nariz. Harry pudo sentir la sangre correr por su barbilla, dio media vuelta y fue a la enfermería.

El día no mejoró mucho. El pergamino de deberes tenía manchas de algo parecido a granos de café, su tintero tenía jugo de calabaza…

* * *

Luego de hablar con Harry, Luna empezó a reír, Ron y los otros la miraron y ella calló de inmediato, no podía decirle a ellos lo que le había hecho a Harry.

Todos ellos estaban idiotizados por el quidditch, menos Neville y Hermione.

- ¿Pasa algo, Luna?

- No, nada… ¿Sabían que seré la siguiente comentarista?

- A este paso serás nuestra dictadora de muerte-ironizó Ron.

- No te preocupes, Ron, seguro que dentro de poco cambia este tiempo.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Sí, Ronald, de seguro si empiezan a practicar dentro de tres días, todo pasa… Seguro-dijo Luna con una risita.

- ¿Segura que estás bien, Luna?-dijo Ginny.

- Eh, sí… Por cierto, cuando se encuentren con Harry, díganle que digo yo que mucha suerte… y ya bye, nos vemos en la noche…

Luna se levantó aun con una sonrisa. Obviamente no había maldecido a Harry, era algo mas como un anti-Félix felicis. No era una poción, era un hechizo. Solo hacia que Harry creyera tener muy mala suerte, y así todo le saldría mal, era algo como la superstición, solo q si se hacia realidad las cosas malas que Harry pensaba.

Sabía que ahora debía disculparse con el chico, pobre chico, seguro que la pasaba muy mal en su Sala Común, pero él más que nadie debía respetarla.

Luna empezaba a preocuparle esa situación, eso de estar preocupándose mucho por Harry, por querer saber que estaba haciendo este. Y es que empezaba a pensar que hacerse pasar por Rebecka había sido un total error, pues luego de haber besado a Harry, se sintió nuevamente atraída por este, bueno, la verdad es que nunca dejo de sentirse así, pero luego de probar el néctar de sus labios (N/a: me da risa esa expresión, x eso la pongo jaja)… Luego de haberlo besado, había sentido de lo que se había perdido ese tiempo, y se sentía muy mal… ¡Por Dios, besar a Harry podría curarle cualquier enfermedad! Pero había un problema… No debía.

Esto parecía la típica novela de Romeo y Julieta, pero ninguno moriría… Pero era un amor muy imposible… ¿Imposible por qué?... Tú eres la única que complica las cosas… Si tuvieras a Harry ahora delante de ti te lo comerías vivo a besos y…(son los pensamientos de Luna)

- Luna, necesitamos hablar.

No necesitaba hacerlo ahora… pero un adelanto no hace mal-rió Luna en sus pensamientos

Se volvió y quien vio fue a Neville.

- ¡Ah!-gritó Luna.- Lo siento… ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí, necesito hablar contigo… ¿Podemos dar vueltas por ahí?

Luna sonrió. Si hubiera dado media vuelta con los ojos cerrados se hubiera abalanzado sobre Neville para besarlo, debía tener mas cuidado con esas cosas.

- Bueno, mira Luna, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo… Pero mira, sabes que yo ando con Ginny y todo va muy bien, pero hay algo q me no me gusta mucho…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno… Ya sé que planearon estar juntas el día de San Valentín… Pero yo no quiero eso.

- ¿Acaso no quieres que ella tenga sus amistades?

- No es eso… Pero yo quiero estar con ella ese día…

- Pero también le dijiste a Ron y a Harry que intentarías jugar quidditch… -dijo Luna enjanchando a Neville.

- Si bueno… Pero no pienso quedarme todo el día con ellos…

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

- Darme ideas de cómo estar con ella…

Luna suspiró y empezó a darle opciones para que Neville hiciera con Ginny, imaginándose a ella con Harry…

- Luna, Ginny no tiene el pelo rubio…

- ¿Ah¿Y que estaba diciendo yo?

- Decías que le consiguieras accesorios celestes para que combinara con su cabello rubio…

- Lo siento… Pensaba en otra cosa.

- ¿Y a ti que te gustaría que te dieran ese día?

- ¿A mi? No se… Me gustaría que fuera un momento mágico… Que me haga olvidar todo… ejem… Me gustaría que me dieran accesorios, ya sabes pulseras, collares… cosas así… Pero que tuvieran algún significado

Neville sonrió y dijo:

- Bueno, ojala se te cumpla, Luna… Me voy, chao.

Cuando Neville estuvo bastante lejos, Luna siguió su camino y dijo por lo bajo:

- Dudo mucho que se me cumpla, Neville….

x...x...x...x...x...x...x

Ron iba por los pasillos, dobló una esquina y dio de lleno con Neville.

- Debes fijarte por donde vas, chico-le dijo Ron.

- Lo siento. Es tu turno, Ron… Luna esta por allá…

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Bueno, sabes que eso lo hablamos con Harry ahora… Chao, nos vemos…

Neville siguió caminando con una gran sonrisa.

"No se como puede estar él con Ginny. No me cae mal, pero no es como Harry… Mucho menos como yo… Creo que nadie puede ser como yo… Pero bueno, Ginny siempre sabe escoger al correcto-pensó Ron"

Ron siguió metido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto vio una cabellera rubia cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

La verdad, Harry les había dicho que le sacaran a Luna que le gustaría que les regalaran para el día de San Valentín, pero no había dicho como… "Pero yo soy muy inteligente… Solo le pediré ayuda para con Hermione, y todo quedara listo… Soy muy inteligente… Además, Harry dijo que Luna me considera atractivo, con eso puedo sacarle mas…"

- ¡Luna!

- ¿Ron¿Pasa algo?

- Necesito tu ayuda… No se que hacer con Hermione el dio de San Valentín.

- Otro… ("tonto Ron... seguro neville me quito la idea!") Pero ya quedaste con Harry de que le ayudarías a enseñarle a Neville a volar…

- Pues creo que no tiene mucho sentido. Además, no parece que a Neville llegue a interesarle mucho la idea... Bueno¿Me puedes ayudar con lo de Hermione si o no?

- Sí, claro. Bueno¿Qué le gusta a Hermione?

-… Sé que le gusta el césped recién cortado y el pergamino nuevo-dijo Ron arrugando la frente.

- ¿De verdad?-se extraño Luna.- Bueno… Cómprale pergamino, y escríbele en el una carta… Y… Y llevadla a comer a algún lugar donde acaban de cortar el césped

- ¿A las mujeres les gusta¿A ti te gustaría una cena?

- Bueno… La verdad sí… Pero me marea el césped recién cortado.-dijo Luna.- Preferiría tener una cena en alguna habitación… Con velas flotando… Una linda melodía y conmigo a…

Luna no termino, estaba muy roja.

- Supongo que seria bonito-dijo Ron.- ¿Sabes? Harry me dijo que cuando fueron donde McGonagall… Bueno que tu dijiste que yo era atractivo…

Luna sonrió ante el cambio de tema de Ron.

- La verdad si… No me dirás que vos no lo crees-dijo Luna. Ron inflo el pecho.- Ya me voy, Ronald, debo alistarme para la noche…

x...x...x...x...x...x...x

Eran las 9 cuando Luna subió a la Sala de los Menesteres, tocó la puerta, hubo un gruñido.

- Cóctel de Frutas-dijo Luna.

La puerta se abrió.

La Sala era enorme, blanca, había 1 Jacuzzi parecido al de los baños de Prefectos. Había una mesa con cosas para picas, y a su lado una con botellas de Whisky de Fuero y cervezas de Mantequilla.

Luna pensó que solo estarían Ginny y Hermione, pero había chicas de otras casas. Ahí estaban las hermanas Patil, Lavander, Demelza, Cata, "el grupo Z".

- ¡Luna! Ven… estábamos por jugar "verdad o verdad"

- ¿No era "verdad o castigo"?-dijo Luna sentándose en un sofá.

- No con esto-dijo Hermione, sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido incoloro. A simple vista parecía agua, pero Luna sabía que era Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad.

- Yo todavía tengo mis dudas-dijo una chica de cabello castaño.- No se supone que no podemos mezclar Veritaserum con bebidas alcohólicas…??

- El único efecto secundario es que se te aclare el cabello… Y un tono rosa en las mejillas durante 3 días-contestó Hermione. Hubo murmullos- ¿Listas?

- ¡Si!

Todas tomaron una copa y la llenaron de Whisky de Fuego. Luna se sirvió un poco.

- ¿Solo eso¡Vamos, Luna!-dijo Ginny y le lleno la copa.

Volvieron a sentarse en los sofás.

Hermione pasó por cada uno, poniendo 3 gotas en cada bebida.

- ¡1…2…3!-contó Ginny, al llegar a 3 todas se lo bebieron de un trago.

- ¿Quién pregunta primero?-dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

- ¡Yo!-saltó Hermione.- ¿Quiénes de aquí son vírgenes?

Parvati, Demelza, Cata, Ginny y Luna levantaron la mano.

- ¿Tu con quien?-preguntó Ginny a Hermione, al ver que ella no levantó la mano.

- ¡Con tu hermano, cuñis!-rió Hermione. Luna se dio cuenta de que la mayoría había vuelto a llenar la copa con la varita, e hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Uuu! Golpe bajo-dijeron algunas.

- ¡Sigo yo!... ¿Con quien les gustaría hacerlo?-dijo una chica de cabello negro, del grupo Z.

- ¡Samantha, que pregunta mas obvia¡¡¡Con Neville!!-dijo la chica de cabello rizado, al lado de Samantha.

- ¡¡Eeee¡¡Ese hombre es mío!!-gritó Ginny. Algunas rieron.- ¿Y tu herms?

- No cambiaría a Ron por nada, Gin-dijo Hermione. Luna sonrió y tomo un trago.

- ¡¡Iuk¡¡Asco!!-dijo Ginny metiéndose un dedo en la boca, haciendo q vomitaba- ¿Y tu Luna?

Luna estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida y cuando Ginny dijo su nombre casi escupe el Whisky.

- ehh… ah… ¡¡CON EL PAPACITO DE HARRY!!-gritó Luna.

Algunas asintieron y otras dijeron "era obvio" .

- ¿Papacito? No que no te gusta-le dijo Cata.

- ¡¡No me gusta¡¡¡ME ENCANTA!!

Luna se tapó la boca con las manos. Estaba muy roja. Todas sonrieron. Siguieron preguntando y bebiendo. (N/a: x eso es q no hay q dejar q las mujeres pasen mucho tiempo juntas xD)

Las del grupo Z eran las que "más experiencia" tenían con ese tema. Al poco tiempo, Luna llevaba más de 7 copas. Había alguna que no habían vuelto a beber.

- Mi turno-dijo Lavander.- ¿Con quién y a que edad fue su primer beso?

- Con Krum… A los 15-dijo Hermione.

- No me acuerdo-confesó Ginny.- Creo que fue con John, el mejor amigo de Ron en la infancia… Fue como a los…. 8 por ahí…

- Yo lo tuve a los 14…. Con Ronald Weasley-dijo Luna.

- ¡OH!... Espero que x eso bese tan bien—rió Hermione.

- No, eso fue por mua-dijo Lavander señalándose.

- ¡¡ATREVIDA!!-gritó Hermione. Se tiro sobre Lavander, pero cuando ambas cayeron al suelo estaban dormidas.

- Eso les pasa por beber tanto-dijo Jane (grupo Z) tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida.(n/a: espero q ya sepan q es el grupo Z... no? bueno Z...O...R...R...A...S u.u)

Eran las 3 de la mañana, casi todas estaban dormidas, pero aun quedaban varias.

- ¡¡YA NO HAY WHISKY!!-gritó Samantha.

- Yo voy por el a la cocina-gritó Ginny, dio media vuelta y cayó dormida sobre las piernas de Cata.

- Te puedo preguntar algo??-dijo Samanta a Luna, mientas esta se tomaba lo que quedaba de Whisky en su copa.

- Dale…

- Realmente estas enamorada de Harry Potter???

- Sí… Lo quiero demasiado… No sé como voy a soportar el otro año sin él-confesó Luna con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Que lindoooo!-Samantha cayó sentada en el suelo. Luna se sentó a su lado- ¿Sabes? Me caes muy bien… Antes te agarraba de loca… Luego quise dejarte entrar al grupo Z… Por lo que dicen en el periódico… Ahora veo que eres igual a mí…

- ¡¡GRACIAS!!!-Luna paso su brazo por el hombro de Samantha.

- Hey!! Si te gusta tanto Potter… ¿Por qué no quieres estar con el?

- Si quierr….o. Pero no es tan fácil perdonar…

- Si…… ¡Hey! Mira mi mezcla-dijo Samantha como si acabara de notar la presencia de Luna. Tomó una copa, le echó Cerveza de Mantequilla, vino tinto, (sacó de su mochila Whisky de Fuego y lo añadió) y por último tomó un polvo y lo echó en la misma copa.- Lo llamo Cóctel a la Sam…

Tomó un poco (muy poco).

Al poco rato Luna y ella estaban cantando…

-¡¡Por que llenaste mis sonrisas con tus besos… Y me enseñaste a nadaaaar… En tuuu mar…!! (N/a: que desafinación) ¡¡Por que tus manos dibujaron mis deseos…Y me dejaron soñar aun maaaaasss!!

Samantha cayó hacia atrás. Luna cantó un poco más…

- ¡¡Ahora puedo decir… que si de AMOR eh aprendido tanto…¡¡FUE GRACIAS A TI!!

Luna se balanceaba… Vio la copa con el Cóctel a la Sam y se lo tomo de un trago. Abrió los ojos al ver que tenía sabor a chocolate. Y cayó sobre Sam, ya dormida.

x...X...x...X...x

- ¡Luna¡Luna, despierta!!

Alguien le daba leves cachetadas en la cara. Luna abrió los ojos, Cata y Ginny estaban sobre ella, mirándola.

- ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Luna. Le dolía la cabeza y veía todo con mucha luz.

- ¡¡Vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones!!

Luna vio que había duchas en la Sala, se metió a una. Poco después salió, se vistió y salió de la Sala con sus amigas.

En clase no había nada interesante… Luna parpadeó… La Profesora decía algo de transformación humana… Parpadeó más levemente… La Profesora la estaba mirando… Parpadeó aun más lento… La profesora iba hacia ella… Cerró los ojos.

¡¡PUM!!

- ¡AH!-gritó Luna al escuchar tal ruido.

La Profesora McGonagall lo había hecho con la varita.

- No es momento para dormir, Señorita Lovegood. ¡10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw!

Luna apoyó la cabeza sobre el libro con un suspiro.

En Adivinación fue peor. Luna miró la bola de cristal, solo veía humo…. Cerró los ojos.

Pudo ver un cielo celeste… Las nubes avanzaban rápido… Luna volaba felizmente… Y en eso cambio a una sala donde había mucha gente y ella se besaba con…

- ¡Luna, despierta!... ¡Ahí viene la profe!-dijo Ginny zarandeándola.

Ambas miraron la bola de cristal. La Profesora Trelawney llegó y preguntó que veían.

- Pues… Yo veo una sombra… Parece un hombre… Y esta… Algo borroso…

- mmm… Suerte con el amor, querida-dijo la profesora.

Ginny miró nuevamente hacia su bola y Luna supo que pensaba "¿Había visto a Neville?"

- ¿Y tu, querida?

- OH… Yo veo un Jacuzzi…. Algo como un polvo que cae y… y…-Luna se estaba quedando dormida. Ginny le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.- ¡Ah!... hum… y algo como botellas…

- Ya veo… No deberías tener ese tipo de fiestas un domingo-dijo la profesora por lo bajo.

Luna y Ginny abrieron los ojos. No sabían si lo que había dicho la profesora era por lo que había dicho Luna, o por que Luna se estaba durmiendo.

- ¡Esta loca! Es la única explicación que encuentro-dijo Ginny cuando iban hacia el Gran Comedor.- ¿Comerás con nosotros?

- Sí, mejor, no tengo muchas ganas de ver a David…(n/a: si claro... me pregunto si Harry tendra q ver.,...!!)

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Puedo saber que diablos hicieron anoche?-dijo Ron enguanto ellas se sentaron.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Ginny, aguantándose un bostezo.

- Hermione hizo la peor poción frente a Slughorn-soltó Harry. Tambien parecia de mal humor, y traìa parte de la tunica chamuscada y las gafas rotas. (n/a: yo se q Hermione lo puede arreglar, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado de herms...mejor no)

Hermione tenía la cabeza acostada en su mochila, y la comida a un lado.

- Tomamos un poco-admitió Ginny.

- ¿Un poco? Solo mira a Luna… Eso ni si quiera parece Resaca… Parece estar drogada-dijo Harry.

Luna no podía con el equilibrio, y aun estando sentada era amenazante el como se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atrás.

- mmm… ¿Dónde está Neville?-dijo Ginny reparando en su ausencia.

- Está dando una vuelta por el lago con Ashley-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, si quiera se dio cuenta de la cara que hizo Ginny.

- ¿Qué tomaste anoche, Luna?-dijo Harry.

- Lo mismo que todas-dijo Hermione, su voz sonaba ahogada por la mochila.

Luna negó. Harry tomo su tenedor, para comer, pero este se partio a la mitad.

- También tomé…. Cóctel a la Sam-dijo Luna.

Luna se fue hacia un lado y golpeo a Seamos, que la miró extrañado.

- Lo siento… ¿Qué tenía ese tal cóctel, Luna?-dijo Ginny haciendo que su amiga colocara la cabeza en la mesa.

- mm… Mantequilla… ¡no!... Cerveza de mantequilla…. Whisky de Fuego………….. Vino……… y Polvo….

- ¿Polvo¿Qué polvo?dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza. Se tambaleo un poco y Ron puso su mano en la cintura de la chica, por si se caía.

- No sé…… ¿Quieren apagar la luz?-soltó Luna

- ¡Esta intoxicada! No hay otra explicación-dijo Ginny.- Será mejor llevarla a la enfermería.

- Te acompaño.-dijo Harry levantándose.

- Yo me quedo aquí con Hermione… Por cualquier cosa-dijo Ron, Hermione se abrazó a él diciendo algo como "acia…or " (n/a: gracias, amor jaja)

Harry hizo que Luna le pasara las manos por el cuello, y la levanto, cargándola

- Aun puede caminar, Harry-dijo Ginny, tratando de no reír, hubiera jurado que Harry se ponía rojo.

- Ya… ¿Qué hicieron ayer?

- Bueno-vaciló Ginny.- Tomamos Whisky de Fuego… Y Veritaserum.

- ¿Veritaserum?

- Sí… Para jugar verdad o verdad… Nos dijimos muchas cosas… Es sorprendente cuanto dura el efecto-rió Ginny.

- ¿Qué preguntaron?-preguntó Harry mientras sentía como Luna se agarraba con más fuerza.

- Cosas tontas… Ya sabes… Quien te gusta… Con quien nos besamos… Cosas de chicas.

Harry sonrió.

- Sabías que Hermione dio su primer beso con Krum y Luna con…

Ginny prefirió guardar silencio. Doblaron una esquina y vieron las puertas de la enfermería.

- ¿Con quien?

- Yo no seré quien te lo diga.

Entraron en la enfermería. La Señora Pomfrey los vio y los guió hasta una cama. Ginny empezó a decirle lo que tenía Luna y lo que creían que había tomado.

Harry dejo a Luna en la cama, pero esta no soltaba su cuello…

- Ya llegamos… Luna…

Harry tomo las manos de Luna, para quitarlas de su cuello, y en eso Luna le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-… No te alejes mucho… Harry.

Ambos sonrieron. Harry empezaba a sospechar que a Luna empezaban a bajársele la resaca.

- No lo haré…

-…mmm… Te quiero…

- Y yo te amo-le susurró Harry.

- Que bueno… Ya somos dos.

* * *

**Bueno ya... Espero les haya gustado jejeje...Bueno... la noticia...**

** ESTE FANFIC TIENE SECUELA**

**(tan tant taaaaaaannnn jejeje)**

**Se va a llamar "14 dìas" y trata de las vacaciones de Harry, Luna,... (todos ellos)... aca les dejo el sumary:**

**"14 dìas: Para Harry y los demàs, su setimo año ya termino... Y deciden ir a la playa para celebrarlo. Sorprendancen con lo que puede pasar en 14 dìas."**

**jeje bueno ya CHAO **

**y x cierto**

**si les gusto ese cap...tanto como si no... DEJEN REVIEW**

**W3ND7!**


	12. 121 San Valentin

**12.1: San Valentín.**

Luna tuvo que quedarse esa noche en la enfermería, Ginny se quedo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Poco después de que Luna llegara, una chica llegó con el mismo problema, pero su intoxicación no era tanta.

- Luna, lo siento… No era mi intención que pasaras por esto-dijo la chica de cabello negro.

- No te preocupes, Samantha…-contestó Luna con una sonrisa.

- Dime Sam-respondió la chica.

- Por cierto, Sam, sobre el polvo…-Ginny fue donde la chica y hablo con ella entre susurros.

- Luna, será mejor que me vaya-dijo Harry.

Luna sonrió y soltó la mano de Harry…

**Poco después de que Luna dijera aquello ("que bueno… ya somos dos"), se quedo dormida y Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla. (Y se fue a sus clases), llegó luego de la cena a verla, y Luna sonrió al vero, de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que Luna le hacia señas con la mano (mientras ella hablaba con Ginny, disimulando). Y sin hacer más, Harry la tomo de la mano y ella acepto.**

- Gracias por todo, Harry-dijo Luna- Y ciento mucho lo del incidente…

- ¿Incidente…?

- Sí, que casi me guindo de tu cuello… Yo no recuerdo otro incidente.

Harry hubiera jurado que Luna le había guiñado un ojo.

- No te preocupes, Luna… Que descanses… buenas noches.

O Harry se estaba volviendo loco, o hubiera jurado escuchar a Luna suspirar antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry llegó pronto a la Sala Común. Y vio a Ron…

- ¡Ron¿Cómo esta Hermione?-dijo Harry sentándose al lado de su amigo, que hacia deberes.

- Supongo que bien, se fue a dormir hace media hora… ¿Cómo esta Luna?

- Muy bien. Solo necesita descansar. Ginny dijo que me alcanzaría, pero no la vi.…

- Ah bueno…-dijo Ron, parecía nervioso.- Sabes? Algo malo esta pasando… Neville estuvo todo el dic con Ashley… Y Ginny anda molesta.

- OH, espero que Neville soporte si Ginny se molesta con ele-dijo Harry recordando la vez que ele olvido una cita y Ginny le tiraba hechizos.

Ron dijo algo que Harry no llego a oír.

- Sabes? Ginny dice que ellas hablaron sobre su primer beso-dijo Harry viendo como su amigo guardaba unos pergaminos en su mochila.

- Ja! Yo me sé el de la mayoría-rió Ron.- Hermione con Krum… Ginny con John (un amigo de la infancia, mi mejor amigo, de echo)… El de Lavander fue conmigo el año pasado… El de Parvati fue con Deán luego de que él terminara con Verónica (una chica de Hufflepuff).

- Si, ya veo que te lo sabes-sonriò Harry- Pero, apuesto a que no sabes el de Luna…

- Hum… De echo si sè… Mi primer beso fue con ella… Ambos nos dimos un primer beso…

- ¿Cuándo?-dijo Harry, sintiendo como su sonrisa se iba borrando.

- Buenoo… En quinto (cuarto para Luna)… El dìa en que me entere de lo que hacias en los castigos con Umbridge…

- ¿Cuándo me dijiste lo de tu escoba?-Ron asintiò.- ¿Por eso venìas tan ajitado?

- Prácticamente sì… Es que ella…

- ¡Ya entendì! Prefiero no entrar en detalles. Eres mi amigo y ella…

Pero en eso el retraro se abriò y entrò Ginny hecha una fiera, seguida de Neville.

- ¡¡Ella no tiene por que hacer eso!!-gritò Ginny.

Todos miraron hacia ellos. Neville la atrajo hacia sì y le dijo algo al oìdo. Ginny se puso roja.

- ¡Solo eso me faltaba!... ¡¡Te averguenzas de mi!! Mejor vete con ella…-gritò Ginny. Dio media vuelta y fue hasta tu dormitorio. Neville corriò detràs suyo, hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras.

- ¡Ginny¡¡Ginny¡¡¡GINNY!!!

Ginny cerrò la puerta fuertemente. Neville suspirò y fue donde ellos.

- Chicas…-murmurò Neville.

- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry.

- Se puso celosa xq vio que Ashley se despedìa de mi con un beso en la mejilla-dijo Neville tiràndose en una butaca.

- ¿Por qué Ginny dijo que te avergonzabas de ella?-preguntò Ron con voz ronca (como si estuviera enojado). Neville tragò saliva (como asustado)- Lo siento- se aclarò la garganta.- Vamos, Neville… No me veas como cuñado, solo como amigo

- Eso es difícil… bueno, solo le dije que deberìamos hablar de eso en privado-dijo Neville.

- supongo que por ahora no podrìas hacer mucho-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-No te preocupes… Ella volverà contigo… Buenas noches.

Harry subiò hacia su dormitorio, tarareando.

Ron y Neville volvieron a verse Oo. Ron levantò los hombros.

- ¿Sabes? No hay que dejar que las chicas vuelvan a tener esas noches. Estàn muy raras.

- Solo tienen resaca-

- Oh no… Hermione nos hizo perder puntos… Ginny se peleò contigo… Y Luna està en la enfermerìa… Por intoxicación-añadiò al ver la cara de Neville.

Pronto se fueron a dormir. Al poco rato Ron se despertò por los ronquidos de Neville.

- Increíble que no despierte a todo el colegio-murmurò Ron dandose media vuelta en la cama.

- tu roncas mas fuerte-dijo la voz de Harry. ¡jajaja!

- ja… ja… ja-riò sarcásticamente.- Por que estas despierto?

- Solo pensaba…

- En que?

- Buenoo… Digamos que creo que ya estoy recuperando a Luna.

- Ya veo. Si es asì, por que no la picas en San Valentìn??

- Picarla?-preguntò Harry mientras se acomodaba en su cama. Se escuchò como Neville se atragantaba con su baba (:S) y gruñìa.

- si… Como que le haces de rogar… Y ya cuando ella quiera te haces de rogar-dijo Ron tiràndole una almohada a Neville.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?-dijo Neville levantàndose sobresaltado.

- Lo siento.

Neville le dio la almohada y murmurò algo mientras volvìa a dormirse.

- Bueno… Como sabes que recyuperas a Luna?

- Porque le tome de la mano y no me hizo nada…

- Ay, Harry, la traes loquita.

Y ambos rieron.

-------------x-----------------x----------------x--------------x------------x

Al dìa siguiente, luego de desayunar, fueron hacia su primera clase.

La profesora McGonagall mirò a Hermione, como si lo fuera a echar a perder,de nuevo, pero ella contesto bien, ganando 15 puntos a Gryffindor.

Al salir de Transformaciones, Harry se despidiò de sus amigos. Fue hacia el despacho de Filch, donde se encontraba Luna, recibiendo un sermón con cara de aburrimiento.

- Ahh… Ahí estas Potter…. Listos para su primera faceta del castigo??

- Eh estado lista desde hace mas de media hora-dijo Luna. Harry sonriò. Fichl gruñò y les tendio un destapador de inodoros, unas botellas de un liquido rosado y 3 trapos.

Luna y Harry salieron de ahí.

Llegaron al baño y sacaron a un chico y empezaron a trabajar.

- Harry, creo que lo justo es que yo limpie los pisos-dijo Luna tendiendole a Harry el destapador de inodoros.

- Yo no lo veo tan justo-dijo Harry.

Luna sonriò, regò un poco del liquido rosa de las botellas en el suelo, se puso de cuatro patas, y con uno de los trapos empezò a limpiar.

Harry hizo una mueca, tomo el destapador y fue a un retrete…

- ¡¡Esto es asqueroso!!-dijo Harry.

Luna volteò a ver a Harry, dejo a un lado el trapo y fue a ver.

- ¡¡Oh…oh!! Me dieron ganas de vomitar-dijo Luna.

Estuvieron limpiando los baños durante 20 minutos, hasta que Filch llegò.

- mmm-dijo mientras le echaba una mirada al piso.-Creo que por hoy està bien… Les quedan 30 segundos antes de que termine el recreo-añadiò con malicia y saliò del baño.

- Ah… Lastima. Me hubiera gustado darme un baño-dijo Luna mientras se miraba en un espejo. Alzò la varita y ambos terminaron con un olor a naranja.- Adiòs, Harry.

----------------------x-----------------------x-------------------------x----------------x

En la cena…

- No, Ron, el hecho de que sea tu novia no significa que cambien mis opiniones sobre el trabajo individual, eso te ayuda a…

Pero en eso llegò Neville y se sentò al lado de Ginny.

- Hola-saludò Neville.- Ya estàs mas tranquila?'

- Supongo que sì.

- Que bueno, por que quiero que hablemos-dijo Neville, Ginny se volviò para verlo a la cara.- Sobre lo de ayer… Creo que aunque seamos pareja tengo derecho a tener amigas…

- Claro que puedes-saltò Ginny.

- Entonces, Por que te molesta tanto que Ashley sea mi amiga??

- No me molesta que ella sea tu amiga, Nev, me molesta que se te insinue a cada momento-dijo Ginny.

- ¡Solo me dio un beso en la mejilla!

- Sabes perfectamente que si no la hubieras detenido ella habrìa pasado mas de un beso…

- Eso ah pasado muchas veces, y yo siempre la detengo, Gin… Confìa en mi… Nunca me besarìa con otra teniendote a ti a mi lado…

Ginny sonriò.

- Creo que Luna tiene razòn, soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado-dijo Ginny y le dio un corto beso a Neville.

Al terminar la cena, Ginny iba tomada de la mano de Neville. Harry, Ron y Hermione iban detràs de ellos.

Pero al salir del Gran Comedor, Ashley fue donde Neville y lo saludò de un beso en la mejilla. Hermione le dijo algo al oìdo a Ron y este asintiò. De pronto Ashley abrazò a Neville, y este soltò a Ginny para quitarse a Ashley de encima. Pero al soltar a Ginny, ellasaliò a paso ràpido.

Harry y Hermione fueron detràs de ella.

-----------x----------------x

Luna iba hacia su Sala Comùn, estaba pensando que habìa descuidado mucho su amistad con David. Y ahora èl se irìa a Durmstang, pues su familia tenìa ciertos problemas.

De pronto escuchò un sollozo y a alguien diciendo "Lo siento, pero creo que jugando con Fuego te has quemado" Luna se paro en seco, antes le decìan FUEGO a Ginny, pero podìa ser solo una coincidencia. Se puso al lado de un basurero, para escuchar.

- Lo sè. –Luna reconociò esa voz. Era Ashley.- Pero tu sabes que Neville me importa mucho.

- I know it, Ash (N/a: Si nunca han escuchado a una fresa hablando… no me entenderan) Pero, sabes que no te puedes acercar a Fuegis xq salis lastimada. Lo que es de ella, es Only de ella-dijo la primerza voz.

Luna parpadeo tres veces seguidas. Si estaban hablando de Ginny y, obviamente, tambièn de Neville.

- No sè por que me hizo esto… ¡¡Tu viste como me apartò!!-dijo Ashley sollozando.

- Sì, I see it. Pero, sabes, creo que la pequeña Weasley te ve como una rival…

- ¡Hola! Que haces aca?-dijo Cata sentàndose al lado de Luna.

- Shhhh!

- Es cuchaste eso?-preguntò Ashley.

Pudieron escuchar los pasos acercarse. Luna no sabìa que hacer, ya cuando los pasos se escucharon peligrosamente cerca, Luna se acomodo en el hombro de Cata y se puso a hacer que lloraba, sonoramente.

Ashley la vio "llorando".

- Oh!! Lunis, estàs bien?-preguntò Ashley.

Luna pellizco el brazo de Cata, para que ella le siguiera la corriente.

- Ay!!... Ashley, serà mejor que nos dejes solas…-dijo Catalina.

Ashley acariciò el hombro de Luna y luego se fue por el pasillo, maldiciendo a Harry Potter.

- Ya se fueron, Luna-anunciò Cata.

Luna dejo de fingir y se levantò ràpidamente.

- Vamos, necesitamos ir donde Gin-dijo Luna y empezò a correr por el lado opuesto a Ashley. No escuchò el gruñido de Cata.

Corrieron hasta llegar al retraro de la Dama Gorda, pidieron hablar con Ginny Weasley y la Dama lo grito (¡¡GINNY WEASLEY!!). El retrato se abriò y la pelirroja saliò.

- Oh! Hola Cata… Hola Luna… ¿Pasa algo?

- Yo me tengo que ir. Quede de verme con alguien… Bye-dijo Cata y se fue.

- Hum…. Ginny, volviste a pelear con Neville?

- No me diràs que todo el colegio lo sabe???

- No, nada de eso…. Solo escuche a Ashley hablando de con una amiga…

- Ahya.. Y comentaba su victoria¿no?

- ¿Victoria¿¿Rompiste con Neville???-preguntò Luna abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No lo sè… Pero no pienso saber que piensa èl… Para mi ya es historia.

----------------x-----------------------x------------------------------------------x

Luna estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando chocò con cierto pelirrojo. Luna cerrò los ojos, esperando el golpe en el suelo, pero unas manos tomaron las suyas. Abriò los ojos y vio a Ron y a Harry. (Digamos que Luna viene en el centro y al "caer" Harry toma la mano izquierda de Luna, y Ron la derecha. Para que se hagan una idea)

- Tienen buenos reflejos-murmurò Luna.

- Gracias. No deberòas ir por ahì tan distraìda-dijo Harry.- Por cierto, Filch me dijo que el castigo de mañana serà media hora antes de la cena, yo te recomendarìa que comieras algo antes.

- Oh bueno… Por cierto, necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo Luna.

- Adelante.-dijo Ron.

- Ginny y Neville terminaron??

- Algo asì-empezò Harry.- La verdad fue horrible… Ginny estaba llorando y en eso llegò Neville y dijo…

- La verdad.-continuò Ron.- Que èl habìa apartado a Ashley. Pero Ginny no le creyò, y grito que Neville prefiriò soltar su mano que quitarse de Ashley… Pero se que Neville dice la verdad, yo estaba allì.

- El caso es que Neville perdiò la paciencia-dijo Harry y Luna casi se torciò el cuello al verlo- Y le dijo que ella no podìa saber lo que el pensaba. Ginny se limpiò la cara (lagrimas) y le grito a Neville que èl no tenìa derecho y que no querìa volver a verlo. Y ambos se fueron al dormitorio.

- Pero no sabemos, es decir, si terminaron o es solo una pelea pasajera…

- Dudo que sea pasajera… Ginny me acaba de decir que para ella Neville ya es historia.

------------x------------------------x--------------------------------------------x

El sàbado hubo partido de quidditch. Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Hermione estuvo gritando todo el partido ("¡¡Ron!! Tu puedes" "¿Acaso eres idiota? Tenias que ir a la izquierda!!!"). Y Neville tenìa una pancarta que soltaba los nombres de los jugadores de Gryffindor (Aunque decia "Ginny Weasley" en tono aburrido).

Luna estaba de comentarista, no muchos le ponìan atención. Pero cuando iban 130-110 (a favor de Hufflepuff), Luna dio un chillido y todos volvieron a verla.

- ¡¡ERES CIEGO O QUE POTTER¡¡MIRA A LA DERECHA¡¡¡¿¿¿ACASO NO TE SIRVEN LOS LENTES???!!!

Harry atrapò la snitch.

Esa noche hubo fiesta en la Sala Comùn de Gryffindor, en donde muchos alavaban a Luna, quien habìa sido invitada por Ginny.

Ambas estaban sentadas frente al fuego, con cerveza de mantequilla, charlando. De pronto Harry se sentò al lado de Luna y le paso una mano por el hombro.

- Gracias-le dio un beso en la mejilla- Talvez sin ti no hubiera atrapado la snitch.

- No te preocupes. Lo harè cuando quieras-sonriò Luna, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- Yo mejor me voy-dijo Ginny, aunque ellos no la escucharon, y se fue a los dormitorios.

Harry y Luna se quedaron asì, "abrazados", y en silencio el resto de la noche.

¡Finalmente! El lunes 14 de febrero llego… ¡¡SAN VALENTIN!! (x los q no lo habian agarrado jeje)

habìan dado feriado, y algunos decìan que era todo por que la profesora McGonagall tenìa una cita.

Llegò la hora del desayuno, Harry estaba sentado al frente de Ron y Hermione.

- Espero que todo les vaya muy bien, Harry-sonriò Hermione. Harry sonriò tambièn.

- Yo tambièn. Creo que has esperado ya mucho. Ay, Harry, a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer a Luna… ¡¡Coff...coff!!

De pronto Ron se habìa atragantado con el jugo de calabaza y la razòn llego tres segundos después: Luna se sentò al lado de Harry.

- Hola a todos-saludò.

Hermione le dedicò una sonrisa, mientras le daba palmaditas a Ron. Ron alzò un poco la mano, mientras tosìa. Y Harry bajaba la cabeza y sentìa que se ponìa rojo.

- Han visto a Neville?? –preguntò Luna. –Se suònìa que nos verìamos en el vestíbulo… Pero no llegò.

-Ni idea-dijo Hermione con un tono de voz q hizo pensar a Harry q todavía pensaba en Luna como rara.- ¿Para que lo veras?

Luna la miro y se fue con una expresión un tanto extraña en ella.

-----------------------x---------------------------------------x----------------------------x

Se levantò del sillòn y saliò de la Sala Comùn, lo primero que vio fue a Luna y aun chico de cabello castaño alejàndose.

- ¿Con quièn hablabas?-preguntò Ginny.

- Con Neville… Quiere que le haga un hechizo a su escoba, para volar ahora con Harry y Ron…

- ¿Aceptaste?

- Sì, para eso son los amigos…

- Ahya¿Qué tal si vamos ya con Hermione a Hogsmeade?

Fueron hablando mientras iban al Gran Comedor, pero al llegar a la puerta…

Ginny se detuvo. Hermione, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, le estaba haciendo señas para que se fueran: señalaba a Luna y luego a Harry…

- Voy a avisarle a Hermione, que nos encuentre en los carruajes…

- Voy contigo

- no!... Tranquila… Es rapido-dijo Ginny y fue corriendo hacia Hermione, le dijo algo en el oìdo y hablaron entre susurros. Neville y Ron acercaron las cabezas…

Luna suspirò, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry la estaba viendo, disimuladamente, sonriò y se puso roja.

Hoy era un dìa importante, y le dolìa pensar que Harry no la besarìa. Al pensar en eso paso sus manos por la boca, sonriendo ante el recuerdo del Baile de Navidad.

- ¿Luna?-Ginny y Hermione estaban frente a ella.

------------------x----------------------------x------------------------------------x

Al llegar a Hogmseade, la neblina estaba mas intensa, tanto que se golpearon con ciertas personas, que iban corriendo de tienda a tienda.

Fueron a Honeydukes, la estación de correos, y a las otras tiendas, a ver ropa o cosmeticos.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Las Tres Escobas?-dijo Hermione, luego de ver que Parvati y Lavander estaban en esa tienda en "probadores".

Entraron, y sintieron el olor a cerveza de mantequilla, y el murmullo de la gente lo hacia mas comodo. Buscaron una mesa junto a la ventana, y pidieron 3 cervezas de mantequilla.

Estuvieron ahì hablando, hasta que de fondo empezò a escucharse canciones romanticas. Muchas parejas se besaban apasionadamente.

Ginny bajo la cabeza, Hermione miro por la ventana (N/a: y eso que tenìan neblina. Me imagino q veìa muchisimo), y Luna se puso a tararear la letra con los ojos llorosos.

Tiempo después…

"Quedate un momento asì, no mires hacia mmi q no podre aguantar si clavas tu mirada q me llena el cuerpo y me ah pasado antes q no puedo hablar… talvez pienses q estoy loco y es verdad un poco…." (n/a: Que lloro de Sin Bandera)

Luna habìa optado x recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras lagrimas silenciosas bajaban x su mejilla. Ginny tenìa los ojos rojos y sollozaba lentamente. Hermione seguìa mirando x la ventana, alguna que otra vez alguna lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

- Creo que serà mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Hermione. Ginny se limpiò la cara y sonriò. Luna levanto lentamente la cabeza y suspirò.

Iban saliendo del puc cuando la canciòn decia:

"Y me explicaba q el amor es una cosa q se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego, si la forja se marchita… sin tener principio llega a su final…"

- Vamos con los chicos-dijo Luna. Ginny penso "uy si, asi veo a Neville (y sonrio)… Pobre Luna ya no aguanta mas con Harry"

- Claro-dijo Ginny, aun sonriendo. Hermione pensò "Esta si q es rara…Primero dice q no quiere a Harry y ahora se muere x el… Ay, Ginny, xq le hiciste eso a Neville."

- Por mi esta bien-dijo Hermione. Luna penso "Ronald la trae loquita… jeje… Es eso un nargle??"

-----------------------------------x------------------------------------------------x----------x

Harry y Neville estaban volando a unos 7 metros del suelo, un tanto despacio. Ron los alcanzò.

- Hey, Neville, lo haces muy bien… Oye, se que no deberia, pero… ¿Y Ginny?

- Le estoy preparando algo para esta noche… Y todo comienza cuando ellas leguen… Luna me dara una señal-dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haras?

- Ya lo veras cuñadito.

- Neville, cuidado…. Estas acelerando… Yo creo que vuelas perfectamente… Podrìamos intentar pasarnos la quaffle… Ve por ella, Ron-dijo Harry.

-------------------------x----------------------------x---------------------x

- ¿Seguras que vamos por el camino correcto?-preguntò Hermione.

Afuera todavía habia neblina y no se veìa muy bien.

- Sì, yo eh tenido que venir mucho por aquí-respondì Ginny.

Doblaron una esquina y vieron una puerta que daba al exterior. Salioern y vieron perfectamente el estadio de quidditch, sin rastro de neblina.

- Debieron haberle hecho un encantamiento-dijo Hermione.

Llegaron al estadio.

---------------------

Neville vio como las chicas se acercaban y se solto un poco de la escoba. Descendiò peligrosamente y luego estuvo bien, otra vez.

-----------x----------------------x-----------------------x----------------------x

- Luna, ten mas cuidado…-Hermione la miro- Luna esta controlando la escoba de Neville.

- Luna!-dijo Hermione guiñandole un ojo a Luna, pues ella ya sabìa del plan.

- Lo siento… Pensaba en otras cosas-dijo Luna. Levantò la varita hacia Neville, dandole la segunda señal (la primera era la descenciòn de Neville).

-------------------------x------------------------------x---------------------------x

Neville vio como Luna alzaba la varita, respirò hondo y se fue de medio lado y cayò en el suelo, a su lado cayo la escoba….

* * *

**Lo lamento... Pero el capitulo es demasiado grande... Asi q les dejo esto y di bueno.. practicamente serian 13 caps...**

**Pero no... Les puse 12.1 y 12.2 pues son el mismo titulo y todo... Asi q... Espero les guste este cap... **

**Y que opinan de "14 dìas"? Les gustarìa?? **


	13. 12¿2 San Valentin

**12.2: San Valentín.**

**- **LUNA LOVEGOOD, TE VOY A MATAR-gritó Ginny dirigiéndose a paso rápido donde Neville.

Neville estaba en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, se había roto el brazo derecho.

- Nev, Nev, estas bien?-gritó Ginny, desesperada.

- Si estoy bien… Creo que resbale de la escoba….

- NADA DE ESO! LUNA MANEJABA TU ESCOBA!! Luna te ah dejado caer…

-No, yo solo…

- LUNA TE AH DEJADO CAER XQ ESTA PENSANDO EN HARRY, TODO EL DIA LO AH HECHO-dijo Ginny levantando a Neville.- Vamos, debemos ir a la enfermería.

Hermione tomo las bolsas de las compras, y Ron las escobas, y fueron detrás de Ginny y Neville.

Luna se dio media vuelta pero Harry la tomo x el brazo, defendiéndola.

- ¿Si?-dijo Luna, aun sabiendo que quería hablar él.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Ginny?

- Ehm… si… Yo manejaba la escoba de Neville.

- No mientas, yo ya sabia del plan… Me refiero a…

- Eh estado un poco distraída en el día…

Se quedaron en silencio, Luna empezó a avanzar, Harry emprendió el camino a su lado.

- Feliz Día de la AMISTAD-dijo de pronto Harry, poniendo mucho acento en la última palabra, abrazo a Luna, y esta sintió que se derretía.

Hubo un pequeño roce de labios, pero en eso…

- HARRY, LUNA, DENSE PRISA, NEVILLE ANDA MEDIO MAREADO-grito la voz de Ron.

**-------------x------------x------------------------x----------------------x-----------------------------------x--------------------------------x----------------x**

- RON, déjalos en paz

- Hay q dejar lo mejor para el final-se defendió Ron, mientras Hermione le daba un zape.

**---------------x---------------------------x--------------------------x---------------------x-------------------------------x--------------------------------x**

Ya en la enfermería…

Neville y Ginny estaban en una cama, hablando, mientras la Señora Pomfrey buscaba una poción.

Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados cerca de ellos.

Y Harry y Luna estaban afuera, cerca, pero sin hablarse, sin mirarse, sin hacer nada.

- Gracias x preocuparte, Ginny

- Siempre lo haré… Sabes, creo que actué muy estúpidamente estos días y yo…

- Permiso, chico, bebetè esto-dijo la Señora Pomfrey y le dio la poción a Neville, mientras Ginny se interrumpía vergonzosamente.

- Te amo

- yo también-le respondió Ron (N/a: jajaj ya pensaban q eran Neville y Ginny :P). Se besaron.- E importan los regalos-Hermione negó con una sonrisa.

- Contigo me sobra y me basta…

- Pues ahora te sobrara mas-dijo Ron y le dio un beso que la callo (a Hermione).

- Harry, sobre lo de ahora… Ginny tenía razón-dijo Luna.

- ¿Has pensado en mi?

- Sí, creo q no te eh olvidado… y yo… Feliz día de los enamorados…- Esta vez fue Luna quien abrazo a Harry.

- De nosotros.

- Exacto-dijo Luna en el pecho de Harry.

**-------------------X------------------------X-------------------------------------X-----------X---------------------------------X----------------------------X**

En la noche…

- ¡Hey, toma!-un chico de Hufflepuff le tiro en la cara una nota.

- Hey, ten mas cuidado…- pero callo al ver q no reconocía la letra, y q la nota decía "Te espero en la Sala de los Menesteres. Feliz noche del amor y la amistad"

Corrió hacia la Sala Común, y pronto salio vestida mas adecuadamente (ropa q Ginny le había ayudado a comprar, a principio del año escolar, para atrapar chicos, según ella) (un jeans a la cadera, una blusa rosada y el pelo suelto y totalmente liso).

Y se encamino rápidamente a la Sala de Los Menesteres, pero al llegar a la puerta se puso paranoica…

Y se si encontraba con alguien gordo… grasoso… Alguien raro (mira quien lo dice)

Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…

Cuando estaba decidida a marcharse, cuando se dio media vuelta, la puerta se abrió… Pero no se veía nada adentro, todo estaba oscuro. Puso un pie adentro, dubitativa…

Entro y la puerta se cerro, dándole una sensación de estar en el vació…

Retrocedió y dio de lleno con la puerta, el sonido hizo q un poco de luz se encendiera…

**------------------------------x-------------------------------------------x----------------------------------x--------------------------------------------x**

-Vamonos, Hermione-dijo Ron de pronto, luego de que Harry saliera x el hueco del retrato, se habían quedado ahí, de pie. Hermione asintió, Ron le tapo los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces, Ron?

- Confías en mi?

- Por supuesto

- Entonces quédate tranquila

Estuvieron caminando durante, por lo menos, 15 minutos. Hermione percibió un olor delicioso y sintió q ya no caminaban en piedra.

- ¿Estamos afuera?-Sonido de afirmación x parte de Ron-Huele delicioso… ¿Qué es?

-Césped… RECIEN CORTADO-dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió.

De pronto Ron le quito las manos de los ojos. Hermione los abrió de inmediato y vio hadas flotando, una mesa, el césped recién cortado. Ron le dio un beso y dijo:

- No pude conseguir pergamino nuevo… yo… Lo siento.

- Te amo… Te amo… Te amo-decía Hermione sollozando, mientras se abrazaba a Ron con fuerza.

**---------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------x-------------------------------x**

Retrocedió y dio de lleno con la puerta, el sonido hizo q un poco de luz se encendiera…

Percibió un olor a rosas y música suave. Pero cuando la luz se encendió, unas velas, de rojo y azul, por toda la estancia. De pronto vio una mesa, con un mantel blanco, lista para dos personas.

Noto que todo el suelo estaba cubierto de rosas, y que había una nota en la mesa… La tomo…

"Ron: Lamento haber sido grosero contigo. Y sabes q siempre puedes disfrutar de mi atractivo jaja.

Hermione: No le hagas caso a Ron. Lunis, lamento haberte engañado, y me alegra que nos llevemos bien.

Ginny: Q sentimental, Hermione jajaja. Amiguis, perdón por haberte mentido hasta este día. Q lo disfrutes.

Neville: No les hagas caso a los 3 últimos. Luna, gracias x todo, sos excelente persona. Espero q esto de haga feliz.

Harry:…"

- ¿No tienes hambre?

**------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------x-------------------------------------------x**

- Hola-saludó Neville.

- Hola-Contestó Ginny. Ambos estaban solos en la Sala Común.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí, un poco.

-Vamos a las cocinas.

Salieron de la Sala Común en silencio, un incomodo silencio.

Al llegar a las cocinas, un elfo salió corriendo y le dio un ramo de rosas blancas a Ginny.

- De parte del Señorcito-señalo a Neville. Ginny volvió a verlo, pero este miraba al techo, silbando.

Se sentaron en una mesa y de pronto los elfos le pusieron platos, cubiertos, copas, dos velas y les sirvieron la comida.

- ¿Ya lo tenías preparado?-pregunto Ginny.

- Provecho-dijo Neville como respuesta.

**-----------------x---------------------x-----------------------x------------------------x-------------------------x---------------------------x----------------x**

-¿No tienes hambre?

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!-dijo Luna, la carta cayo al suelo y ella dio media vuelta. (Harry vestía un jeans normal, una camisa roja, pegada al cuerpo y una jacket encima) (N/a: como en hp3, en el Caldero Chorreante)- ¿Tu has…?

- Vamos, siéntate-dijo Harry por su parte. Ambos se sentaron.- ¿Quieres vino de chocolate?-Luna asintió.

Harry quito el corcho a la botella, el corcho golpeo una vela y el vino se salio a chorros de la botella. Ambos quedaron empapados.

- Hubiera sido mejor echarlo en las copas-dijo Luna con una sonrisa. Harry rió y echo el poco de vino en las copas. Ambos tomaron un poco.

Harry se aclaro, ruidosamente, la garganta y la comida apareció en los platos.

- Pizza, hamburguesa y papas?-dijo Luna, con una sonrisa, ella se imaginaba algo mas romántico.

- Si, por que no?... Es q no lo quiero hacer muy formal.-dijo Harry.

Luna tomo la Ketchup, para ponerle a las papas, pero un chorro salio directamente al lente derecho de Harry.

- Ups, perdón-dijo Luna dándole una servilleta.

(N/a: xq se comportaran tan nerviosos jajaja)

**------------------------------------x----------------------------------------x-----------------x------------------------x----------------------------------x**

Ron y Hermione, luego de comer, se fueron a sentar por el lago. Ron estaba costado, y Hermione tenia la cabeza en el pecho del chico, estaban abrazados.

- ¿Te eh dicho ya que te amo?-dijo Hermione.

- Sí, pero nunca me cansare de oírte decirlo…

- ¿Ron?... Nuestra primera vez… Fue borrachos.

- Lo se-dijo Ron y un color rojizo apareció en su cara.

- Por que no lo hacemos… sobrios?

- Que? Te refieres a…¿ Ahorita?

Hermione le callo con un beso. Estuvieron besándose por un largo rato.

- Me refiero a hacerlo cuando no estemos borrachos-dijo Hermione igual de roja q su novio.

- Por mi bien, pero mejor cuando estemos listos…

- Yo estoy lista.

Ron sonrió para si, poniéndose más rojo aun.

- Me refiero a tener con q mantener consecuencias… Cuando tengamos trabajo… Una casa… Cuando nos hayamos casado.

Hermione dio un gritito de emoción y se aferro mas a Ron, como para q ese momento nunca terminara.

**----------------------x----------------------------------x------------------------------------x---------------------------x---------------------------x---------x**

Cuando Neville termino de comer, se limpio la boca con una servilleta.

- Vamos a caminar-propuso Neville y se levanto. Salieron, y unos pasillos más allá, Neville se detuvo.

- Pasa algo? Te duele lo de ahora en la tarde?-dijo Ginny preocupada.

- Necesito saber algo-dijo Neville.

- Dime…

- Te gustaría…-Ginny abrió la boca- Ser mi novia?

Ginny se tiro sobre Neville, paso sus manos por el cuello y lo beso, como nunca lo había echo.

- Ven-dijo Ginny, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta un aula vacía, donde volvieron a besarse.

Ginny se sentó en el escritorio, aun besándose. La luna estaba llena, y en su mayor punto.

Y solo la luna fue testigo del amor de Neville y Ginny.

**---------------x-----------------------x--------------x-----------------x------------------x----------------------------x-------------------------x--------------x**

Harry y Luna habían terminado de comer desde hace mucho.

- Veamos una película-dijo Harry luego de un incomodo silencio en donde Luna se escurrió un poco del vino del cabello.

De pronto había un televisor y un sillón.

Pusieron el Titanic, ninguno NUNCA la había visto (N/a: uuy q ganas de llorar)

Se sentaron y Harry pasó el brazo por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola un poco más.

Al poco tiempo, Luna recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y este la abrazo, totalmente.

En la película, presentaban como Jack ganaba la entrada al Titanic.

Luna empezó a notar la mirada de Harry directamente en sus ojos, volteo un poco la cabeza, para mirarle de frente. Depuse, Luna se acercó un poco mas, Harry soltó una mano y la puso en el cuello de la rubia y la atrajo hacia si.

Se besaron durante un gran rato.

Cuando, finalmente se separaron, Rose (Rouse) estaba siendo rescatada por Jack. Luna sonrió y le dio un corto beso a Harry, pensando q aun el no la había besado de-esa-manera. (N/a: Por fin el néctar de los labios de Harry!!!!!!! xD)

- Luna…

- ¿Si?

- Dijiste que teníamos que ser solo amigos… Y si eso te hace feliz, así será.

Harry le dio un ultimo beso a Luna y salio de la habitación dejándola totalmente paralizada.

- No es mi modo de ser feliz…-murmuro Luna tiempo después. Se quedo a ver la película, y, aunque no había llegado la parte triste, ella ya estaba llorando.

**------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al día siguiente Harry no vio a Luna, ni a Neville ni a Ginny. Ron y Hermione estaban muy acaramelados.

- ¿Qué hicieron ayer?-dijo Ron a Harry.

- Comimos, bebimos vino de chocolate, me lleno de Ketchup y casi vimos el Titanic.

- ¿Casi?-dijo Hermione.

- Si, xq en eso la pique-sonrió Harry y Ron y el chocaron los puños.

- PARA QUE DIABLOS LO HICISTE?-dijo Hermione histérica.

- Ehm… yo solo… Para saber si le importo-dijo Harry.

- Eh,.. Alguien ah visto a Neville o a Ginny?-dijo Ron mientras Hermione bufia.

- Yo no-dijo Harry, contento x el cambio de tema- La ultima vez q vi a Neville se estaba cambiando en la habitación, ayer en la noche.

- Me pregunto q hicieron…

- No seas metiche, Ron.

- Hey, Harry, mira a la puerta…

Los tres voltearon ver y vieron a Luna, con la cabeza abajo, entrando con Catalina y David, sin decirles nada, se sentó en su mesa, pero no comía nada.

- Tan mal la trataste, Harry?-dijo Ron.

- Yo solo………………..

Luego de ir a Transformaciones, la ultima clase del día, Harry iba por un pasillo, cuando de pronto alguien tomo su mano, haciéndolo retroceder. Su mochila cayó al suelo. Y unos labios rodearon los suyos.

Harry entreabrió los ojos y vio a Luna. Se besaron durante un rato.

- Pero…?

- Es q no me escuchas si no hago eso antes-contesto Luna con una sonrisa.

- Y que es lo q me quieres decir?

- Que no quiero q seas mi amigo-Harry abrió los ojos.- Quiero q seas solo mío-dijo Luna.

Volvieron a besarse.

- Pero tu habías dicho q lo querías…

- Lo que quiero esta ahora mismo delante de mí… Y lo único q quiero es tenerlo cerca.-dijo Luna abrazándose a Harry.- Te amo…

Harry se quedo paralizado, Luna se lo decía ahorita… Sin estar intoxicada, ni nada parecido. Era… ¡Wow!

- No me amas?-susurro Luna cerrando los ojos en el pecho de Harry.

- Claro que si, siempre te lo eh dicho… Eres… especial para mí.

Y Harry la beso de esa manera…

Mientras en la Sala de los Menesteres, Neville y Ginny agregaban una hoja al libro del Cofre de Luz de Luna.

"Sus efectos son cambiar de cuerpo con la persona que amas. Aun no sabemos si la otra persona, el correspondiente, debe estar en el cofre.

Experiencia vivida por:

Luna Lovegood,

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom

Ginny Weasley"

- No te gustarían unas vacaciones conmigo?-dijo Neville.- Pronto me graduó…

- Me gustaría todo contigo-sonrió Ginny.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia. Talvez el final no era lo que esperaban... Pero bueno, a mi me gusto... jeje Casi siempre los finales son malisimo, lo q importa es el desarrollo jejejeje**

**Bueno , y esperen mi FF 14 dias... q fijo me tardo un monton mas jeje **


End file.
